


No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Second gen captains, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Yuuji is a new kid in a rich-kid beach town and already doesn't so much fit in. But thanks to some new friends, he might learn to love it there.





	1. Chapter 1

Everywhere Yuuji looked, everything was new. New house, new streets, new salty scent filling the air instead of the crisp freshness he was used to. New people, new school uniform, new books. His last year of high school was supposed to be free of too many overwhelming changes. He was supposed to skate by like he had his previous three years of high school. After graduation was supposed to be the change.

And yet here he was. The mountain city he’d grown up in was more than a day’s drive away and he’d left it behind for stifling summer heat and humidity by the coast. 

The first day of school was a whirlwind of paperwork and introducing himself to the students of the fairly exclusive private school who had pretty much all known each other since elementary school. Yuuji didn’t really have high hopes for making friendships that would last beyond graduation, but anything was better than where he was coming from. His ultimate goal was to fly under the radar and not attract any unwanted attention—

“Hey, new kid!”

Two boys came up on either side of Yuuji as he walked through the halls of his new school, on his way out for the day. The one who had called out to him had short, fluffed, light brown hair and similarly colored eyes. At first glance, he looked like a preppy schoolboy, but the mischievous glint in his eye told Yuuji otherwise. The other’s hair was a bit longer, darker and straighter, his fringe making him look like a bit of a bad boy.

“You are new, right?” the bad boy said.

Yuuji stopped walking to talk to them. “Yeah, I am. How'd you know?”

The preppy one slung his arm around Yuuji's shoulder. “We keep track of everyone here. Know who they are, where they're from, what they have that might be useful to us in the future...”

The bad boy snorted with laughter. “Shigeru, don't freak him out on his first day. Just stick with us, newbie, and you'll go places.”

It was the other’s turn to laugh now. “You're such a nerd, what's wrong with you?”

“Whatever. Doesn't matter. Sorry, I'm Futakuchi Kenji. This is my friend, Yahaba Shigeru.”

“H-hi. Teru—”

“Terushima Yuuji,” Shigeru interrupted, hand on hip. “We know. Remember, we keep track of everybody.”

Yuuji smirked. “Well aren't you two clever. So what's your deal?”

“Deal?” Kenji asked.

“Everyone's got a deal. You want me to join your sports team, sell you drugs, suck your dick, I know how this all works.”

Shigeru laughed. “Will you actually sell us drugs?”

“Would you buy if I said yes?”

Kenji broke up the standoff that had started forming between the two. “Hey chill out. Yuuji, we don't want anything from you. Just kinda sizing you up. We don't get all that many new people here and we're sorta looking for someone else to add to our little group of friends, ya know?”

“Why...?” Yuuji was still a little suspicious. Yes, these people seemed genuinely friendly, but he knew looks could be deceiving.

“No reason, jeez.” Shigeru rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. “Why do you ask so many stupid questions. Just say yes or no, do you want us to help you adjust to the new school?”

Yuuji blinked, looking back and forth between the two. Ulterior motive or not, they already seemed fun to be around and the new environment still left Yuuji's mind reeling despite the fact that his family had moved there over a month ago. “Um. Yeah sure, what the heck.”

“Great!” Shigeru’s eyes shone. “Come outside, We have to see if the ocean will accept you.” He started bounding ahead toward the broad double doors of the school.

Kenji laughed at Yuuji's expression. “Just let him have his fun. The ocean is his one true love.”

“Yeah?” They stepped onto the front step and the blast of hot, humid air smacked Yuuji in the face like it always did when leaving an air conditioned building. “Ugh... I guess you get used to the heat eventually?”

Kenji shrugged. “I guess. More so you just figure out ways to cope with it.” He gestured to Shigeru sprinting down the path to the ocean, only about five minutes from the school. “That's why this nerd spends so much time in the ocean.”

“And you don't?”

“Oh, I do, for sure. My free time is almost exclusively racing sailboats, surfing, snorkeling, all that stuff. But I like just being by the beach the most. Shigeru doesn't leave the water if you don't force him. And don't even try getting him into a freshwater swimming pool. He’ll probably kick you. We question whether or not he even showers.”

Yuuji laughed. “I thought I smelled salt.”

“It’s his all natural cologne. ‘Fuck that store-bought stuff’ or so he says.”

Yuuji grinned. He was already having fun with these two, even if Shigeru was just jumping up and down calling to them to hurry up from a good distance away. “Why's he so into the sea?”

A mischievous grin took over Kenji's face. “Depends on whose story you want to take. He claims it was an error in his parentage.”

Yuuji raised an eyebrow, feeling reality taking a turn for the unbelievable.

Kenji looked seriously at Yuuji. “According to him, his true mother was the ocean.”

Yuuji burst out laughing. “According to him. Oh goody. What does the sane portion of the world believe?”

Kenji smirked, looking onward to where Shigeru had elected to stop waiting for them and just run down to the ocean by himself. “Well, I do think he's got a bit of the ocean in his blood. He was born out there, you know.”

“In the ocean?”

“Mhm. Big cruise liner. March first through fifteenth. Some ‘spring break’ thing his parents were on. Lucky them, they intended it to be a nice relaxing vacation before they'd be burdened with a child for the rest of their lives, but they spent the first night below deck in the medical center and the other fourteen trying to appease a newborn on a ship.”

Yuuji was still smiling. “That must've been an adventure.”

“Well apparently he was pretty happy until they landed again and he had to go about living on the land.”

“And how come you know so much about all this?”

“Shigeru and I have known each over a long time... A  _ long  _ time.”

Yuuji smirked. “Or you've got a crush on him.”

“Never said I didn't .”

“Really?”

Kenji pursed his lips. “Well don't go around telling people. Especially him.”

“Oh. You're actually serious.”

“Yes. I am.”

Yuuji paused. How quickly was this friendship taking off? Kenji was surprisingly open about something so personal. “He into you?”

“Yep. He confessed to me about a year ago. Turned him down though. I'm not going to go into that though. I can't have him. It's a long story.”

Yuuji made a note to file this information away for a later date. “Gotcha... You didn't want me in your group to be a third wheel just to break up tension, right? Because I'm not as down with that.”

“No, not at all,” Kenji laughed. “C’mon, we have to go meet the others.”

Yuuji wasn't ready to let go of the suspicion but he followed Kenji down to the beach.

 

Shops and restaurants lined the boardwalk, overlooking the white sand beach and crystalline water. Yuuji had visited several of them before while his family had been in the process of moving houses. He owned a disgusting amount of tourist merchandise from these shops that he didn't really plan on ever wearing. He lived here now, after all. People didn't wear tourist merch from cities they lived in.

Tied to the dock with a sign by the gangway was a large sailboat, mast reaching high into the clear, blue sky. A few people stepped in before them and Yuuji glanced at the sign by the entrance. “ _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ ,” Yuuji read out loud.

Shigeru smiled over his shoulder. “Clever, huh?”

Yuuji nodded and stepped aboard. He wasn't entirely sure what he had been expecting, but this wasn't it.

While on the outside, it may have looked like an ordinary sailboat, the interior didn’t fit Yuuji’s image of one. It appeared that he'd just stepped into a bustling restaurant. Wood tables scattered the floor, the sound of scraping chairs stuck out periodically amidst the low din of conversation and silverware clicking on plates. Palm branches, curtains of dried grass, coconuts, and pieces of driftwood adorned the walls, creating the atmosphere of a beachside snack shack. Two staircases heading up lined the room on either side in the back and people casually went back and forth.

“A restaurant... on a boat...” Yuuji couldn't keep the grin off his face as he surveyed the wide room.

Shigeru beamed. “Did you have anything else to do this evening?”

“Not really. First day of school, there's no homework. My main goal was trying to make some friend the first few weeks and it looks like I've accomplished that already.”

“Awesome. Let's find you a table then.”

Someone wearing swim trunks, a half-apron, and nothing else walked through some swinging doors and waved at them, smiling and balancing a tray above his head.

“Chikara!” Kenji called, waving back. “How goes it?”

“It goes, dude.”

“Where's Keiji? In the back?”

“Yep.”

“And Kenjirou?”

“Below.”

“Busy here?”

Chikara finished passing dishes to the occupants of his table then gestured around at the other loaded tables. “What does it look like? You guys go get ready, don't wait for your official shift to start.”

“All hands on deck?” Shigeru smirked.

Chikara grinned back and high-fived him. “Yes, sir.”

“Give us two minutes,” Kenji said. “Can you throw Yuuji at a table? Special guest.”

“Got it.” Chikara hooked his tray under one arm as he approached Yuuji while Kenji and Shigeru scampered off.

“What's going on?” Yuuji looked around at the organized chaos of  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ . “Who are you?”

“Ennoshita Chikara.” The other boy stuck out his hand to shake.

“Terushima Yuuji.”

“Awesome. If you'll just follow me, we can get you situated over here.” Chikara led him to a small two person table by the window and handed him a menu. “This is one of Kenji's tables, so he’ll be over in a second to take your order.”

Yuuji still felt a little overwhelmed but he didn't have to wait long before Kenji hurried over to him. Now dressed similarly to Chikara, he was shirtless wearing only board shorts and a half-apron. “Hey. Sorry for all the rushing around, we wanted to show you our place. Can I get you started on anything? It's all on the house tonight. Whatever you want.”

“You work here?”

“Mhm. Me and Shigeru and Chikara and the two other guys you haven't met who are in our squad.”

“Do you just want me to hang out with you guys or are you just trying to get some fresh meat around here?”

“If you want a job, sure. For now, just sit back and enjoy what we have in store for you. Anything to drink?”

Yuuji was still waiting for his head to stop spinning from all the sensory overload in this place. “C-can I have a minute to look?”

“Course. I'll be back in two minutes. And not like when most waiters say two minutes and they show up a half hour later. My timing is second to none.”

Yuuji laughed. “I'll set a stopwatch. You better be as good as you boast.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Kenji winked and went to another table to take an order.

Yuuji just sat back and gazed around. Music with a tropical flair met his ears and the open windows and door meant no escape from the warm, wet atmosphere from outside. In here though, Yuuji didn't seem to mind as much. Waiters were all wearing shorts of some variety and black aprons with pockets for straws and notepads. Waitresses mostly wore bikinis, though some had on shorts or tank tops. Many of the customers were similarly dressed, minimally covered like they'd just stepped off the beach, which they probably had. Yuuji couldn't figure out just how formal this place was. It seemed pretty casual from the attire and atmosphere, but the sit-down, order-taking format seemed to be a bit more serious. The food being brought out also appeared well-plated and high-quality.

“I'm back,” Kenji said, startling Yuuji slightly. “Did you time me?”

“No, I forgot.”

“Oh, come on, Yuuji, why do we even keep you around then,” Kenji teased. “Did you figure out what you want yet? And like I said, it's all on the house so I can get you just about anything. Except alcohol. I can't get you any of that.”

Yuuji glanced back down at the menu that he hadn't looked at. “Um.”

Kenji rolled his eyes. “A drink, Yuuji. It's not that hard. We have Coke products, lemonade, iced tea, fruit punch—”

“Fruit punch is fine.” Yuuji selected at random.

“You sure? It's red. Stains. Doesn't come out of clothes. You're wearing white.”

Yuuji glanced down at his white short-sleeved button down he'd worn to school. “Are you asking me to...”

“Dude, you just look so stiff over here. Relax, lose the shirt, let us take care of you. Just hang out. Stop looking around like you're expecting someone to jump out from behind the corner and scare you.”

Yuuji shrugged and unbuttoned his shirt, content to leave it on but liberally opened. Kenji had been right. He already felt more at home in the restaurant and more relaxed without the late summer’s heat trapped against his body.

Shigeru was suddenly over there as well, bumping hips with Kenji playfully. “Ooh, Yuuji, you have better abs than Kenji!”

Yuuji raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Should I accept the compliment or be worried that you're gonna start flirting with me?”

Shigeru stopped smiling.

Yuuji couldn't breathe. Kenji had trusted him enough to tell him Shigeru’s secrets and here he was, already blowing that.

Kenji didn't seem distressed though. He just clapped Shigeru on the back and grinned. “Sorry, dude. I told him. My bad.”

“Shigeru, wait!” Yuuji said, hoping to ease the distrustful look Shigeru was still giving him. “I don't think any different of you. I roll both ways myself.”

Shigeru seemed to relax a bit at that, throwing a wink in Yuuji's direction. “Then maybe you do need to worry about my flirting with you on the job.”

Yuuji chuckled. “You allowed to hit on your customers?”

“Not usually,” Kenji said, trailing off.

Shigeru had hopped away and approached a girl with a tray of food balanced above her head. He slid one hand around her waist and shifted the tray into his own grasp with the other, gracefully lowering it to the edge of the table, smiling at the customers and delivering dishes.

“He's good,” Yuuji commented.

“That he is,” Kenji said quietly, still watching. “Anyhow, fruit punch, yeah?”

“Yeah...” Yuuji said.

Kenji lightly smacked Shigeru's butt on his way to the kitchen.

 

After a small plate of popcorn shrimp as an appetizer, of which Shigeru had stolen three, and a lot of banter between Chikara, Kenji, Shigeru, and the other servers, Yuuji was stuck again on what to order as an entree with his three amused companions watching his battle with indecision.

“This isn't going to be your last meal, Yuuji,” Chikara said sarcastically. “Just pick something that looks good, no pressure.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know...” Yuuji muttered, scrutinizing each item for the fifth time. “I'm just indecisive. What's the chef’s favorite?”

Kenji was stifling a smile. “Chikara, go ask Keiji what his favorite thing is.”

Shigeru fled the table to take care of some other guests, leaving Yuuji alone with Kenji.

“Everyone is so chill here,” Yuuji commented.

“That was our intent when we started up.”

“You started this place?”

“Helped. All five of us really. There were a couple more actually who we hung out with a lot at that time. People come and go though. You know how it is. But I think this place is just as good as it was at the beginning. Maybe better, who knows. We were two years in June.”

“That's really cool!”

“Thanks. It's one of my favorite places in the world. And you haven't even seen the best part of all of this. Are you fine to stay until close?”

“Uh, yeah that's fine. I'm guessing it wouldn't do me any good to ask you what the big deal is?”

Kenji grinned. “Looks like you're starting to catch on.”

Yuuji rolled his eyes, but he hadn't stopped smiling yet. “You're the worst, you know that?”

“It's my superpower,” Kenji chuckled.

Chikara came back out of the kitchen, another teenager with curly black hair and an annoyed expression following him over to the table.

“Yuuji, this is Akaashi Keiji. Keiji, this is Terushima Yuuji. He goes to school with Shigeru and Kenji.”

Keiji stood still and studied Yuuji for several seconds. “You'd like the chicken with coconut rice.”

Yuuji blinked in surprise. He'd never heard of coconut rice before or how it was prepared with chicken but it sounded pretty good so he nodded at Kenji who scribbled on his notepad.

 

Yuuji ate slowly when the food was delivered, figuring he'd draw it out if he was apparently going to be here until close anyway. Keiji had been absolutely correct in his guess. Yuuji couldn't get enough of the dish though it was too filling to ask for more.

Few of the same customers were there from when Yuuji had first boarded but the ship had never come close to empty as the dinner hour approached.

Yuuji glanced at his phone, noting that it was 7:20 pm. It surprised him to see how much time had passed, especially since it didn't feel like he'd been there for the four hours that he had. The service has been extremely expedient despite how busy it was and a lot of Yuuji's entertainment had come from listening to the banter going on between the workers.

Suddenly a few speakers in the ceiling clicked to life and a loud, female voice announced, “This is your captain speaking with a notice that we are about to embark on our nightly voyage. We will be leaving promptly at 7:30 so if you could either make your way to the top deck for optimal viewing seats or off the boat if you do not wish to participate in the next ten minutes, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.”

While some diners moved to exit, most shoved the last few bites of food into their mouths or picked up their plates and started for stairs on either side of the dining room to go to the top deck.

Yuuji hesitantly stood up and looked around for someone he knew.

“What are you waiting for?” Kenji laughed when Yuuji tapped him on the shoulder. “Get on up there!”

“What's going on?”

“You'll see! Just shoo! I have to start cleaning down here!”

“You're not coming up?”

Shigeru appeared, a rag draped over his forearm. “Do we have to escort you everywhere now, Yuuji? I didn't think we'd have to babysit you.”

“Oh, shut up!” Yuuji laughed and mounted the stairs.

He tried listening in on the other passengers’ conversations but couldn't pick up on more than he already knew: that for some reason, they were leaving.

Yuuji hardly felt the lurch as the boat left the dock but the slight rocking was very apparent. He had to focus hard to keep all the delicious food he'd eaten all evening from coming back up. He seated himself at an empty table along the edge of the deck and looked at the waves quietly crash against the side of the floating diner.

“Dessert today?”

Yuuji whipped his head back inside the boat to see Chikara leaning on his table, notepad in hand. There was a small menu in front of him on the table. It had probably been there from the beginning but Yuuji had once again gotten distracted.

“Um, I dunno. Is Keiji making it?”

“No, he's not usually in charge of desserts. Why?”

“Because apparently, he knows what I like.”

Chikara grinned. “I'll go talk to him. He knows our food better than anyone else.”

“Thank you. It means a lot.”

“Of course, no problem—“

Yuuji grabbed his wrist as he started to walk away. “I mean it. Thank you. For all of this. The food, the fun, the good company.”

Chikara paused. “You're new here, right?”

“Yeah. Moved in last month.”

Chikara promptly moved away from the table, leaving Yuuji to wonder what he was up to. However, he didn't get a chance to dwell on it for too long, because the scenery stole Yuuji's attention. The sun had started its descent into the watery horizon for the night and the sky was lit up with a hundred colors Yuuji didn't even know could exist above his head.

The water reflected the sky's hues like a shattered mirror and the boat parted it like silk, wake flowing behind them, a rippling snake, soon to disappear from view as it faded into the stillness once again.

In the golden evening light, the boat slipped toward a smattering of small islands and keys a short distance from shore.

Desserts arrived in Chikara’s steady hands a few minutes later as they approached the islands.

Chikara placed a small plate of cheesecake topped with about seven different kinds of fruit in front of Yuuji. He had other dishes in his hands so he merely grinned in Yuuji's direction before completing his rounds.

Yuuji took a bite off the tip of the slice of cheesecake, the flavor of that alone rich and cool. He could've eaten the whole slice plain like that, but he wanted to try the other fruits with it as well. A few he recognized, a slice of pineapple, blackberry, orange, but there were also some he didn't immediately know of. Either way, he took a bite of each of them with the cheesecake, awed with the different flavor in his mouth with each tropical fruit.

And yet, his mind was pulled out of his plate as the boat slowly wove its way between the islands. Wild, green vines spilled off cliffs and out of small caverns. Minute twitches of birds and small animals shook overgrown bushes sticking out of the land.

Yuuji lost track of the glaring truth that he was on a boat. The natural beauty of the islands they passed, pulled him out of reality and into the wild. The calls of birds soothed his spinning mind and the salty sea air awakened him.

Yuuji jumped about twelve feet in the air as Chikara slid into a chair on the opposite side of the table, pulling Keiji behind him into a third seat.

“Hey,” Chikara said warmly, “mind some company?”

“Not at all,” Yuuji said quickly before diverting his attention back to the stunning scenery around him.

As the evening continued to darken, the boat headed for the largest island Yuuji had seen so far. The pitch black entrance of a cave lay before them and Yuuji felt his hands clench around the chair’s armrests involuntarily.

The cave had a very tall ceiling, but Yuuji still felt unusually nervous about the mast of the boat hitting the top. His fear was soon dismissed as his eyes adjusted to the cave’s dark interior and he was looking around at the various rock formations and pockmarks in the sides of the stone. An arch in the ceiling got closer and the people across the deck of the ship started shifting. Those alone or with friends just sat back and watched, but those in pairs leaned in for a kiss as they cleared the arch and found them self in a massive cavern. The water around them was deeper than Yuuji could see to the bottom of and a brilliant blue-green. A craggy hole in the cave wall opened to a waterfall tumbling down from higher up on the mountain and beyond that, the last rays of the setting sun.

The view was breathtaking and Yuuji sat staring at it open-mouthed for several minutes at least, only snapping back to reality after they passed the brilliance and there was a soft moan from nearby.

Yuuji looked up to see Keiji and Chikara separating, fond smiles on their faces and rosy glows on their cheeks.

“Sorry about that,” Keiji said quietly to Yuuji.

“Not sorry at all,” Chikara breathed.

“It's a bit of a tradition on board,” Keiji started to explain. “All the couples on board will kiss as we hit that point. It's probably symbolic to some, but it's really just for fun.”

“So. You guys are a couple then?” Yuuji asked though the answer was pretty clear.

“Yep,” Chikara said proudly. “And ain't no one who can shame me about it.”

Yuuji grinned. “That's good! I'm happy for you guys!”

“Mhm!” Chikara moved to sit in Keiji’s lap but kept his eyes trained on Yuuji. “So tell us about home, Yuuji.”

The familiar pain in Yuuji's heart he got from thinking about the place he used to live hit him, but he hoped the others hadn't noticed.

“Ah, well, this is home now, isn't it?”

“Where'd you come from, Yuuji?” Keiji asked quietly.

“Way inland,” Yuuji explained. “Mile above sea-level, mountains, snow, pine trees, all that. Pretty much the opposite of down here.”

Chikara wrinkled his nose. “Really? Why would anyone live in cold places?”

Keiji smiled slightly. “Chikara, you question anyone who doesn't live three minutes from the beach.”

“Exactly. I don't know why people think that's even a good idea. Why  _ would  _ you live anywhere other than three minutes from the beach?”

Yuuji grinned. “It had its perks, cold winters were my favorite. You get yourself a soft blanket, a cup of hot chocolate and you're set. Prettiest thing you'll ever see, untouched snow on a December morning.”

A bit of wonder sparkled in Chikara’s eyes. “Why'd you move down here then?”

The pain came back a little harder. “Ah, you know. The usual things. Parents got new jobs, I wasn't really getting along well at school.”

Keiji raised an eyebrow but neither of them pursued the topic any further.

“So are you enjoying it here so far?” Chikara didn't miss a beat.

“I think I do! It's certainly a different climate, but I like the vibe and the ocean’s nice.”

“Had you been to the ocean before you moved?” Keiji asked.

“A few times on vacations, but it's nothing like living near it.”

Chikara nodded understandingly. “You'll get used to it more as time goes on. Eventually, it becomes a part of you even if once it was something unfamiliar.”

“Yeah...” Yuuji looked back out of the boat to see that they were heading back towards the mainland and the sky was almost completely dark. “Hoping it'll mean a fresh start for me.”

“I'm sure it'll be exactly what you need it to be,” Chikara said softly. “It's everything to a lot of us. I could sit here forever, just watching the waves hit the rocks and wash sand off the shells on shore, just let it take over you.

Keiji rolled his eyes. “Don't you have a job to do,  _ Chika _ ?”

Chikara blushed profusely and stood up from the table, the chair legs squeaking on the floor as he ungracefully got back to his feet. His normal coloring hadn't returned to his face yet, but he stumbled away to go ask around the tables if there was anything he could do or take empty dessert plates.

Keiji chuckled, watching him. “Only way to get him to listen.”

Yuuji smiled in seeing how happy they clearly were. “How long have you two been together?”

“That is a good question...” Keiji smirked. “Officially, it's been eight months. Unofficially, probably most of our lives. He's my boyfriend, yeah, but he's also my best friend and a brother.”

Yuuji raised an eyebrow and rested his chin in his hands to listen intently.

“He doesn't mind people knowing, but he doesn't like to talk about it himself. My parents informally adopted him a long time ago when we were kids. We don't let that get in the way of anything though. We knew each other before that but growing up with him has been the best part of my life.”

“What happened to his parents?”

“They were on a fishing boat in a storm and died when Chikara was eight. He and I were already close friends and our families had relations as well. So we took him in.”

“That's awful...” Yuuji looked at Chikara, smiling and talking to the customers, arms full of dirty plates like he didn't have a single care in the world. And yet, now that Yuuji knew to look for it, he could sense a bit of hidden sadness in his eyes and the way he walked. “I'm glad he has you.”

Keiji smiled softly. “I am too. What about you, Yuuji? You got anyone?”

Yuuji had to get this conversation under control before he told these people his entire life story. Why were they all so good at talking to him? There had to be a catch. “Obviously not. I just moved here. You guys are really the only people I know.”

“Fair enough. Before though? Anyone you left behind?”

“Nobody.” Yuuji averted his gaze, hoping that the aura of apology he was trying to emit was reaching Keiji. He didn't want to have been so curt, but it wasn't really a topic he wanted to go into.

Thankfully, Keiji seemed to pick up on that and he didn't push, instead changing the topic completely. “I think we're docking now. Did you have a good time?”

“I did!” Yuuji replied enthusiastically. “This place is incredible! How come it's not more popular?”

“Oh, we keep it this way. We don't advertise a whole lot and it's pretty unnoticeable like this, just blending on with the other boats in the wharf.”

“Why!? It's so incredible here! This has to go on every must-do list in the world!”

“We're hoping to keep it small. Best kept secret, local hangout kind of place.”

“Ooh, that's understandable too... Okay, I take it back. Don't tell anyone else about this place. It can stay exactly like this.”

“Well, I'm glad you like it here. Hopefully you feel a little bit more welcome here now. I have to go too though. Kitchen has to be cleaned and all that.”

“Of course. I'll catch you later. Thank you for all your friendliness and good food this evening. It's been an incredible day!”

Keiji nodded. “My pleasure. See you later, Yuuji.”

 

Most of the people on board flooded off as they reached shore though some kept to the back, moving slowly and talking with whoever they'd come with. Yuuji was in the very back of the group as they all headed down the stairs. He caught Kenji's attention and gestured to a random table.

Kenji nodded from across the room, lugging an armload of dishes toward the kitchen.

Yuuji only waited a few minutes until the entire kitchen and wait staff started filtering off the ship. Keiji, Chikara, Kenji, and Shigeru came out into the dining room together, the three servers tugging shirts on and Chikara buttoning up jeans he'd changed into.

“Hey, Yuuji!” Shigeru greeted. What'd you think of the dinner cruise?”

“That was amazing!” Yuuji said, standing up from the table, beaming from ear to ear. “If I would've known about this before—”

“The surprise would've been ruined.” Kenji grinned. “Trust me, it's pretty incredible when you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.”

Yuuji felt a thrill go through him at the memory. “Yeah, fair point. Either way, that had to be the highlight of my entire year.”

“Glad to hear it!” Chikara said, smiling. “Can we introduce you to someone else?”

“If they're as cool as you guys then heck yes you can.”

The others exchanged a look but headed for another door in the back of the restaurant that led to more stairs, these ones leading downwards.

The beach hut decor was replaced by stark walls and sounds of machinery.

They filed through a small door with a circular porthole set into the middle into some tight corridors. In the front of the ship, Shigeru pushed open the door to a small room, dominated by a wall of window just above the surface of the water. “Hey, Kenjirou, you got a second?”

A teen about their same age was sitting in a padded chair in front of a wide display of buttons and controls underneath a large window covering the entire front wall. He fiddled with something and made notes in a small notebook. “Hey, Shigeru...” he mumbled. Then he looked up.

Yuuji found himself shoved into the small room while the others mostly stayed just outside the door.

“This is Yuuji,” Chikara said quietly. “He goes to school with Kenji and Shigeru. He's pretty cool though, do you mind if he hangs out with us sometime?”

Yuuji stuck his hand out.

The boy tossed his notebook on top of a ledge over the dashboard and stood to walk over, his light brown eyes studying Yuuji with disinterest before shaking his hand quickly. “Shirabu Kenjirou.”

“Terushima Yuuji.”

His bored expression didn't shift. “Enchanted.”

Yuuji didn't realize he'd been holding Kenjirou's hand for too long until he'd been roughly shaken off.

Shigeru waved and started pulling Yuuji from the room. “Sorry to bother you, Kenjirou. You can go back to what you were doing.”

“Later guys.”

Keiji had to lightly grab Yuuji's arm and pull him from the room or he could've stood there all night.

“So that's Kenjirou,” Chikara said with a bit of amusement in this voice as the five of them headed off the ship.

“Yeah?” Yuuji looked into the star-filled sky. “What's he do in the restaurant?”

Kenji supplied. “Helps drive the boat.”

“Gotcha...” Though the interaction had been brief, Yuuji found himself intrigued. He wanted to know more about him. “Where does he go to school?”

“Same place as me and Keiji,” Chikara chimed in. “We’re not too far from you guys’ school.”

“So the five of you guys hang out a lot?”

“Yep,” Shigeru started. “We've all known each other most of our lives and spend a lot of our free time together, work together, all that stuff.”

“Oh...” Yuuji suddenly felt like an outsider. Again. “You all seem pretty cohesive, so why are you being all buddy-buddy with me?”

“Yuuji, don't get any ideas,” Kenji said. “We don't want anything from you. Shigeru and I took notice during school today and you seemed like a cool guy. You're definitely exciting to be around and if you want to hang with us, we're happy to have you. Same way that anyone becomes friends. ‘Hey you look cool, I'll go say hi, yes, you are cool to talk to, let's hang out.’ That's about it.”

Yuuji frowned. “You don't just—”

Shigeru laughed and pulled Yuuji's face to look him in the eyes. “Yes, you do just. Don't lie. Don't say you don't just walk up to people who look chill and just say hi. I know your type. Kenji operates exactly like that too.”

Yuuji was that type. He did do that. But it had gotten him in trouble before. “Yeah, okay, whatever you guys say. Thanks for being cool like this. It's nice to have friends.”

“We know it,” Kenji said, smiling. “See you tomorrow at school?”

Yuuji looked around, noticing that they had reached his street. How had they known this was his street? “Sure thing,” he said, brushing it off.

“Ugh, school,” Chikara moaned, tipping his head back. “I wish people would stop reminding me that it's starting back up tomorrow.”

“Hey, quit your whining! Ours started today.” Shigeru pouted, hands on hips. “You guys got to spend the day at  _ N.S.N.S.N.P. _ ”

Kenji laughed. “Stop arguing, we're all suffering together here.”

“Whatever. See you tomorrow morning in hell, Yuuji,” Shigeru said, waving.

Yuuji smiled and waved back, taking a step down his street. “Later guys. Nice meeting you all!”

The four strode away together, the talking and occasional laughter becoming quiet. Yuuji watched them for a few minutes before continuing on to his house. He had too many questions he didn't have answers for surrounding them all, but he shoved them to the back of his mind for now. He'd made friends on his first day of school and they were every ounce of cool that Yuuji had dreamed of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opportunities arise for Yuuji to get to know a more mysterious member of his new group of friends and job interviews take place!

Now that Yuuji had some friendships to look forward to, school wasn't as awful as he had been expecting. He had a couple classes with Kenji and Shigeru which all proved to be as exciting as he imagined. They were fun to be around in class, both putting on the mask of teacher's pets, raising their hands in class and exuding respect all while throwing immense amounts of shade behind everyone's backs. Yuuji laughed along with them and contributed, feeling like he had been in their circle forever.

Yuuji pursued a job at  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ immediately and was promised an interview at the others’ recommendation of his character.

After the second day of school, two days before Yuuji's interview, Kenji had to work but Shigeru was off for the night.

“You coming down to the ocean with me, Yuuji?” Shigeru asked, blowing through the double doors at the front of the school building, leaving Kenji and Yuuji a few steps behind.

“Uh, yeah sure, is that what we do now?” Yuuji questioned, glancing at Kenji.

Kenji smiled. “Yeah, for the most part, whoever isn't working is down at the beach most of the time.”

“And you're cool if I tag along?” Yuuji asked, trying not to sound entitled to anything.

Shigeru laughed. “Of course! We have to teach you how to surf and I can show you boats and—”

Kenji laughed loudly. “Leave him alone, Shi! Don't overwhelm him with your obsession with the ocean.”

Shigeru rolled his eyes. “Yuuji  _ wants  _ to be submerged in the wonders our coast has to offer, don't you, Yuuji?”

Yuuji grinned. “I'm game for whatever, Shigeru. I've been a tourist around these parts but apparently there are a lot of hidden treasures that you don't get to know until you live here, eh?”

Shigeru beamed. “Oh, you know it. We're walking Kenji to the restaurant first though. Maybe someone else will come with us too!”

The boat-turned-restaurant was even busier this day than the first time Yuuji had been there.

Shigeru and Kenji exchanged a look and Kenji grabbed the attention of a waitress.

“Do you need extra people around today?”

The girl nodded, brushing her bangs behind her ear and adjusting the swimsuit strap across her shoulder. “We're over in sales by a lot today and we were anticipating tonight to be busy anyway. Are you scheduled, Kenji?”

Shigeru chimed in. “He is but I wasn't. I can pull an extra shift if you need it.”

“Can you?”

Shigeru glanced back at Yuuji. “I don't have to say yes. If you want to go hang out at the beach I can just say no. Don't think that this is more important than you.”

“Heck no,” Yuuji said pushing Shigeru further into the  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ . “You're fine. They need you here. You can teach me to surf some other time.”

Kenji was already headed for the back. Shigeru started after him, calling over his shoulder, “That's a raincheck Yuuji, honor it. I want to be the one who gets to teach you to surf!”

“Who gave you the right?” Kenji was asking. “I'm a better surfer than you anyway.”

Yuuji grinned, listening to their banter. He turned and started for the door when three fairly familiar people entered anyway, backpacks slung over their shoulders.

Chikara held the door open for the other two, talking animatedly.

“Hey, Yuuji.” Keiji waved when he noticed him.

“Hey, guys! Are you all working tonight?”

Keiji glanced at his watch. “Yeah, we all are, sorry. Did you need something?”

“No, not at all. Just wondering if I had people to hang out with or not today.”

“Well hold on,” Chikara inserted. “Kenjirou, you don't need to be here until 7:00 to drive. You guys go hang out for a while.”

Yuuji froze and looked at the third member of the group.

Kenjirou raised one eyebrow and took a step toward Keiji. “Don't force babysitting duty on me.”

“Babysitting duty?” Yuuji smirked.

Kenjirou crossed his arms and looked at Yuuji. “Yeah. You're new here. Which means I'd have to show you around. And I'd rather just stay here until my shift starts.”

“Well gosh, Kenjirou, don't sugarcoat it or anything.” Shigeru came out of the back room, tying his apron around his waist.

“I have things I was going to do this afternoon,” Kenjirou protested.

Kenji was in the doorway of the back room but had apparently been listening. “Kenjirou, all you do before your shifts is argue with the captain and eat mac n cheese below deck.”

Yuuji was doing his best not to laugh.

Kenjirou glared. “Yeah and I think she's starting to see my point of view finally.”

Kenji dashed forward, a mischievous glint coming into his eyes. “Let me make you a deal,” he said quietly. “Not to ruin your life, but to ruin Shigeru’s. Go teach Yuuji how to surf. Shigeru will be pissed.”

Kenjirou looked unamused.

“I will give you half of my tips tonight,” Kenji pleaded.

“What are you telling him?” Shigeru ran at Kenji.

Kenji laughed and pushed Shigeru away by the shoulders. “Kenjirou, please!”

Kenjirou sighed. “If it'll get you two to shut up, then yes, I'll go.”

“Where are they going?” Shigeru cried. “Kenji, tell me!”

Yuuji was laughing too. “We should go before this gets ugly.”

Kenjirou looked back at the two he'd walked in with. “Keiji, let me cover for you until seven. I don't know him very well.”

Chikara was suddenly grabbing Kenjirou's shoulders and shoving him toward Yuuji. “Maybe you'd get to know him a little better if you actually hung out with him!” he said through clenched teeth.

Kenjirou narrowed his eyes but finally turned toward Yuuji. “Alright. But we need to be back here by quarter to seven. If you make me late, it's on you.”

“No prob!” Yuuji said excitedly, waving to the others and racing to open the door for his new afternoon companion.

“It's Yuuji, right?” Kenjirou asked, heading down the boardwalk, hands in the pockets of his white shorts.

“Mhm! So, you're going to teach me how to surf, right, Kenjirou?”

He shrugged. “If you want to learn. What was Kenji's deal about messing with Shigeru?”

Yuuji grinned. “Shigeru wanted to teach me. So of course, Kenji is all for anyone but Shigeru teaching me.”

Kenjirou scoffed. “Of course he is. Have you ever been before?”

Yuuji shook his head, skipping to keep an even pace with Kenjirou. “I moved here from way inland. I've only been to the beach a couple times before on vacation. But no, I've never tried surfing before. It looks fun though! Are you good at it?”

Kenjirou sighed. “Do you always talk this much?”

“Are you always such a grump?” Yuuji grinned, fishing for a reaction.

“Yes. Leave if you're going to complain.”

Yuuji danced around to Kenjirou's other side, deciding he might be fun to mess with. “Who's complaining? Are you good though?”

“Pretty good.”

“Better than Shigeru?”

“Miles better.”

“Better than Kenji?”

“Kenji knows tricks but he falls off half the time.”

“And you don't?”

“Never.”

“Never is a big word, dude.”

“I don't fall.”

“What if I ran into you with my board.”

“What if you closed your mouth for like thirty seconds?”

Yuuji grinned again. He  _ was  _ fun. “How long have you been surfing?”

“Long time. Kenji and I taught each other when we were kids.”

“Really? You guys have been friends for a long time, haven't you.”

“Yep. Which foot is your dominant?”

“Pardon?”

“Your dominant foot. For surfing. Which foot do you put in front?”

Yuuji jumped into a surfing pose. “Left. How's my form?”

“Shit, but I'll show you the correct way.”

“Which foot is your dominant?”

“Does it matter?”

“Maybe.”

“Right.”

“So am I wrong then?”

“Most likely.”

Yuuji laughed, following Kenjirou as he veered off the sidewalk and onto the sand.

Kenjirou sat down on a curb and started untying his all-black converse neatly.

Yuuji, in contrast, kicked his shoes off and balled his socks inside them, jumping into the sand.

Kenjirou kept hold of his shoes in one hand and headed for the edge of the water, letting the waves wash over his feet every few seconds.

Yuuji couldn't help but be quiet for a minute as he trailed behind. The moment was peaceful, the sun still high in the sky and beating down on them, but the ocean covering his ankles cooled him. Without Yuuji asking questions, Kenjirou walked quietly towards an expansive shack in the center of the beach.

He pointed toward the building and looked back at Yuuji. “You need supplies for anything, go here. They've got it and they'll start letting you rent stuff free if you're with us or when they get to know you. Keiji’s family owns it.”

“Really? So is Keiji the master surfer then since his family runs a surf shop?”

“Owns. Not runs. They don't interfere a whole lot, but they own it. They own a lot of smaller things around here, it all adds up to a lot of wealth. They own the restaurant too. If Keiji and Chikara didn't work there and help start it up, I doubt they'd ever set foot inside.”

“Gotcha...” Yuuji made note of this. Keiji’s parents knew how the world worked.

Kenjirou pointed to another small building a short distance. “Go change into a swimsuit. I'll get us boards.”

Yuuji saluted and ran to the small single-person, unisex restroom, slinging his school clothing into his backpack and replacing it with bright red swim shorts.

Kenjirou swapped places with him to change and Yuuji was left outside with the boards. One was a bold teal while the other was green. Yuuji grabbed them both under one arm and started toward the ocean.

“Put them down.”

Yuuji grinned, turning to see Kenjirou frowning as he stepped out of the bathroom, tying a string in the waistband of his dark blue swim shorts.

“I was gonna use them both,” Yuuji teased, dropping them onto the sand and stepping a foot on each.

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “Very funny. Let me show you how to pop up.”

Yuuji sat down on the green board while Kenjirou laid down on his stomach on the turquoise one.

“Make sure your feet are right at the back edge of the board,” Kenjirou explained, “and that when you get out far enough to hop on that you're paddling the same speed as the wave. When it hits, stand up like this.” In one fluid motion, Kenjirou pushed himself up into a relaxed standing position, knees bent with his right foot forward.

Yuuji figured this was one of those things that looked easy but would take a while to get a feel for.

“Want me to show you first?”

Yuuji nodded, wading a few feet into the ocean after Kenjirou.

Kenjirou swam out a good distance further, but Yuuji could still see him clearly as he flipped around and hopped up on the board, gliding past Yuuji back to shore.

“That was cool!” Yuuji exclaimed, swimming back. “You look really comfortable out there!”

“Thank you.” Kenjirou didn't look as ticked as before but Yuuji still couldn't say it looked like Kenjirou was having fun with him. Yuuji wanted to change that.  He found it so easy to get along with others, but Kenjirou was a bit of an anomaly.

“My turn!” Yuuji yelled, grabbing his board.

“Strap it to your ankle,” Kenjirou reminded him.

“Why?” Yuuji asked, sitting down to fasten the cuff tied to the board around his non-dominant leg anyway.

“Because when you flip off it, it'll go flying and you don't want to have to swim after it.”

“When I flip off? Don't you mean  _ if _ I flip off?” Yuuji stood up and put a hand on his hip, looking Kenjirou confidently in the eye.

Kenjirou blinked. “When. You're definitely going to fall the first couple times at least.”

“Oh yeah? I think you're mistaken,” Yuuji challenged.

“By all means, go ahead and make a fool of yourself.” Kenjirou rolled his eyes.

Kenjirou left his board on the shore and swam after Yuuji until they were both about waist deep in the ocean. He held the board steady while Yuuji flipped around ungracefully. Yuuji wasn't going to admit it, but it would've been pretty close to impossible for him to get going by himself. Once he started paddling for shore, he attempted to move just as Kenjirou had shown him, popping up onto his feet smoothly. Instead, he got one foot underneath him then immediately lost his balance and splashed back into the ocean.

Yuuji cleared the salt water from his eyes to see Kenjirou smirking at him.

“Nice try,” he said, swimming toward Yuuji.

“Stay there!” Yuuji paddled his way back over to Kenjirou, once again, accepting the help to orient himself.

It took seven tries for Yuuji to be able to get to his feet, though when he finally did, it was the greatest moment of his life. He started to cheer, but he immediately fell back into the water.

Another four tries later, he finally rode his board all the way to shore.

He grinned and jumped off onto the sand to find Kenjirou already pulling himself out of the water next to him.

“I did good?” Yuuji asked, breathing hard.

“For a beginner. You should take a break. You look tired.”

“Will you show me tricks?”

Kenjirou huffed a sigh but thought for a moment. “How much do you weigh?”

“Why does that matter?”

“I need to know if you weigh more than I do.”

Yuuji looked at Kenjirou’s shorter, more compact form, then down at himself. “No offense but I think that's a pretty safe guess.”

Kenjirou glared but motioned for Yuuji to wait a minute and jogged toward the beach shop. He came back with a board that was wider and taller than the ones they had. “This isn't much of a trick—seriously, go ask Kenji if you want tricks—but it's different and kinda fun. Do you want to ride with me?”

Yuuji raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“You sit near the front of the board and I'll stand in the back. You get to enjoy and I'll do all the work.”

“I'm liking this arrangement.” Yuuji grinned. “You say you never fall, right?”

“I don't.”

“Then can I bring my phone and take pictures?”

“I guess.”

Kenjirou strapped the larger board to his ankle and paddled away from shore. Yuuji was close behind, staying on his back and keeping his hands and phone dry. Kenjirou held the board steadily while Yuuji climbed on board and sat near the tip. Kenjirou hopped on the back and started paddling, then jumped to his feet, easily riding the wave back to shore.

Yuuji took a few selfies of the both of them but mostly just sat back and enjoyed the feeling of flying over the ocean’s surface.

While Yuuji's own rides were still pretty shaky, being on the board with Kenjirou was a different experience. Yuuji could hardly even tell that they were on the water, he only felt like he was flying.

“That was amazing!” Yuuji said as the board slid onto the sand and he hopped off.

Kenjirou looked proud.

“Is that hard to do?”

“Not really. It's not that different except that I have to adjust my balance to take yours into consideration.”

“So it'd feel different if you did it with different people?”

Kenjirou nodded and stifled a smile. “I thought I was going to drop you once for a second.”

“No way. It didn't feel shaky at all! That was like the coolest thing of my life!”

“I mean, I got it under control easily enough.” Kenjirou crossed his arms and looked away but it looked to Yuuji like Kenjirou might've been blushing a little.

“Can we go again?”

Kenjirou steeled his expression again just as quickly. “No. You know how to surf now. I'm not going to do all the work here.”

“Do we have enough time?”

Kenjirou glanced at his watch, obviously waterproof. “Yeah, a bit. Get out there so I can laugh at you when you fall some more.”

“So you are having fun?”

“What?”

“You guys are such a tight group and everyone kept saying that I was welcome to hang out, but it still felt like I was interrupting. That feeling hasn't really gone away but if I can at least know that all of you have fun when I'm around, then that's a little bit helpful. I don't mind being the butt of your joke as long as you're laughing.”

Kenjirou paused. “I didn't take you for the thoughtful type, but maybe I was wrong.”

Yuuji blushed. “I mean... Don't tell the world or anything, but I do care what people think of me. I don't want to be perceived as a bully or anything. I didn't exactly fit in all the time back home. So I'm making more of an effort here.”

“I don't want to hear your tragic back story.” Kenjirou narrowed his eyes. “Are we surfing or going back to the restaurant?”

“Well, I don't know, you tell me. Are you gonna have enough time to eat mac n cheese and yell at the captain when we get back?”

“Very funny. Three more waves.”

Yuuji could see how much Kenjirou liked surfing. Had they been doing anything else, Yuuji was positive he would've insisted they go back to the restaurant.

Yuuji didn't bother changing back into street clothes since home was only a couple blocks away, but he waited in the pre-dusk outside the small rest stop at the beach for Kenjirou to reemerge in a white button down, sleeves rolled up to the elbow and black slacks.

“Can I walk you back to  _ No Shirt, No Shoes _ ?” Yuuji asked, injecting his request with more confidence than he felt.

“I don't know, can you?” Kenjirou asked, voice laced with sarcasm.

Yuuji grinned and fell into step beside him. “I'm gonna start working there.”

“At the restaurant? Cool.”

“Mhm. Are you okay with that?”

“I don't care.”

Yuuji still had some uneasy feelings from Kenjirou's neutral expression. “Good. Just so you know, I'm not trying to steal any of the others from you.”

At that, Kenjirou did look up. “I... didn't say you were.”

“Oh.” Yuuji felt his cheeks heat up a little. “I was just a little worried. And I couldn't really read your expression.”

Kenjirou's expression fell straight back into neutral.

Yuuji figured that was probably just his normal face.

“Do you have an interview coming up?” Kenjirou asked.

“Day after tomorrow. In the afternoon.”

“Good luck.”

“Thank you. Do you like it there, Kenjirou?”

“Of course, why wouldn't I?”

Yuuji was learning to listen very closely to Kenjirou and he thought there might've been a hint of snap in his voice. Since they were approaching the restaurant at that moment, Yuuji elected not to go any deeper, but he filed it away with all the other bits of information he was slowly collecting about his new friends.

Yuuji stopped inside just briefly as Kenjirou walked quickly to the stairs down to the cockpit. If that was what it was called. Yuuji didn't know boats. 

The next afternoon, Yuuji strolled with a slightly different crowd.

“Yuuji!” Chikara was smiling widely, leaving the restaurant with those who didn't have to work that night or would be returning a little later. “Tomorrow's the big day! Are you ready to join the crew?”

“Chill out, Chikara.” Shigeru rolled his eyes but he was smiling. “It's just an interview. It'll be a couple days before Yuuji gets to join us IN HELL!”

Yuuji grinned as Shigeru jumped on his back, growling in his ear.

“Shigeru, why are you like this?” Chikara asked from the other side of where Shigeru had been walking before he'd jumped Yuuji.

“And why are you off so many days?” Kenjirou asked from Yuuji's other side, though he'd been quiet most of the walk. “Weren't you scheduled off yesterday too?”

“Oh, I was supposed to be in today,” Shigeru said nonchalantly, running a hand through his hair. “It's Kenji's day off. But he lost a bet so I get today for myself.”

Yuuji laughed at Shigeru's smug grin. “What was the bet?”

“None of your business.” Shigeru didn't miss a beat. “Besides, I have to make sure Kenjirou taught you to surf correctly since I sadly couldn't be there to join you.”

Chikara rolled his eyes and elbowed Shigeru. “Don't pretend Kenjirou didn't teach you to surf too.”

“So?” Shigeru didn't lose his snooty attitude. “Maybe the student has become the master in this case.”

“Most of the time you chicken out and jump back in the water anyway,” Chikara countered.

“So?” Shigeru said yet again. “The water is nicer anyway. I'm still the superior surfer here.”

“Can I change the subject a little bit?” Yuuji asked quietly.

“What's up?” Chikara asked, leaning to look at him better as the four were still trying to fit shoulder-to-shoulder along the sidewalk that clearly wasn't meant for that.

“What's your manager like?” Yuuji had been able to think of little other than getting a job at what was clearly the coolest restaurant in the country, though that had quickly turned into a bit of interview anxiety.

“Oh, he's super cool!” Shigeru supplied eagerly. “He respects us a lot since we kinda started the place up ourselves. He's big on getting things done and having fun through that so he's pretty much a big kid himself. All of us are pretty responsible so we’re allowed to have a lot of fun as long as we still accomplish things.”

“How does it work with all of you fake-hitting on each other all day? Does that create a lot of drama?”

“Surprisingly, not as much as you would think,” Chikara explained. “What we do is pretty much an act of theater. We don't flirt with the intention of actually wooing anyone, it's practically scripted lines and actions. If anyone feels uncomfortable because of something someone else is doing, they can tell one of the managers or someone else on the team. We keep it pretty open and honest. And in two years we've only kicked one person out for harassment. The back room is always a fun place to be as well. We're all always talking about weird things we hear customers say and making sure everyone's wearing enough sunscreen if they're going to serve top deck. Good stuff.”

“It sounds like an enjoyable atmosphere. The customers like that?”

“I'm pretty sure it's why they come.” Shigeru kicked at a rock in the road. “The light atmosphere, casual flirting, good food, romantic cruise at the end of the night, It gets them out of mundane life, makes them remember what it was like to be young and dumb and in love.”

“Like us.” Chikara grinned.

“Maybe like  _ you _ , Chikara. I fly solo. Always have, always will.”

Yuuji laughed at Shigeru's theatrics. “Sorry buddy, I know about that too. And I notice how you seem to end up by Kenji quite a lot.”

Shigeru blushed. “Okay fine, I'm young and dumb and in love too. Let me live.”

“Ugh, someone get Romeo here to a maple tree forest because this is getting too sappy for me,” Yuuji teased.

They rounded a corner of buildings and the beach lay in front of them.

“Oh, forget Kenji,” Shigeru shoved his backpack into Yuuji's hands, taking off toward the ocean, “this is where it's at!”

Chikara called after him. “Aww, look, he's in denial! How cute!”

Shigeru had clearly lost interest in the conversation and had thrown his shoes somewhere to wade into the waves.

“What a nerd.” Chikara grinned and ran after Shigeru.

Yuuji raised an eyebrow at Kenjirou.

Kenjirou shrugged.

“So what kinds of stuff do you do on the boat?” Yuuji asked.

“If it were an airplane, I'd be the copilot. Picture it like that.”

“Don't copilots do, like, nothing at all?”

Kenjirou huffed. “No, the copilot does literally everything and the pilot gets all the glory.”

“Gotcha.” Yuuji nodded.

“You really don't have to be nervous,” Kenjirou said a bit softer.

Yuuji straightened up. “I'm not! Not really. Just excited... How could you tell though?”

Kenjirou smirked. “You're not that hard to read. You're too emotive.”

“Oh? And you keep all your feelings hidden behind a smokescreen all the time?”

“Exactly.”

“Yeah well I know you resent your pilot. Or captain. Whatever the term is. I can tell by the way you talk about them. You think you deserve more credit because you do more work.”

“I  _ do _ do more work. Not something I really want to get into though.”

“Not asking you to.”

Kenjirou studied Yuuji and Yuuji studied him back.

Kenjirou was hard to read and certainly different from the others in his group, but Yuuji found himself more intrigued after every encounter.

 

The next day was a Thursday and Keiji and Kenji both had the afternoon off. Yuuji would've gone to hang out with them by the beach except for the interview.

He was practically bouncing with excitement as he walked with Kenji and Shigeru from school over to the restaurant. Yuuji left the white button down and navy blue slacks of his school uniform on and smoothed out any possible wrinkles as he stepped confidently through the door.

“Want me to hang around for support?” Kenji asked.

“Sure. We can head to the beach afterwards if you want since it shouldn't take that long.”

A tall man who Yuuji recognized as the general manager came out of the back, a smile on his face. “You're early.”

Yuuji smiled and shook the manager’s hand. “Sorry?”

He laughed. “Not at all. Here, come sit down with me and we can talk.”

They slid into a booth across from each other.

Chikara passed by the table briefly, dropping off a glass of Coke and a glass of fruit punch.

Yuuji was happy to grab the fruit punch as the manager thanked his waiter for his attentiveness.

“Alright, Yuuji,” the man said, keeping his tone casual. “I'm not making you fill out an application or anything so we're just going to chat real quick. Kenji and Shigeru speak very highly of you so I'm sure you'll do fine here. You're new in town, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You like it? The atmosphere’s a bit different, isn't it.”

“I like it here a lot. Pretty easy to adjust.”

“And you know that we aren't really a conventional restaurant here.”

“If you mean the flirty comments and butt slapping, yeah, I'm good with that.”

That got a smile. “It's a mutual understanding between all the employees that there aren't any ulterior motives between the fun we have here. The customers like the vibe we have here but if there's ever a problem, everyone's safety and comfort is top priority.”

“I understand.”

“Good.” He shuffled a couple papers on the table and took another sip of Coke. 

Kenji came to stand a few feet away from Yuuji and the moral support was appreciated.

“Okay, these are just some obligatory questions. Have you been in any car accidents in the last six months?”

“No.”

“Didn't think so. Do you smoke, drink, or do marijuana?”

“Also no.”

“Also didn't think so. Have you ever been charged with a crime?”

Yuuji froze.

The manager looked nervous. “Yuuji?”

Here it was, the life Yuuji had tried to leave behind. It had followed him halfway across the country. “You can't hire me if I say yes, can you...”

“Well, it depends on what it was, but we can usually reach an understanding—”

Yuuji looked up to find Kenji's eyes locked on his and he couldn't take it. Yuuji flung himself from the table and sprinted out the front door, feeling tears stinging his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Party boat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for panic attacks in this chapter! If that makes you uncomfy, please be cautious!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!

Yuuji leaned against a wooden post along the pier, biting his fingernail anxiously and trying to control the tears still slipping down his cheeks.

He was close enough to  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ that he could see Kenjirou, Keiji, and Kenji step outside the door, but far enough away that he couldn’t hear the words they were tossing over their shoulders back inside before heading over to him.

Yuuji didn’t move, but let them approach him. He’d left his backpack inside accidentally in his haste to get out, but Kenji had it thrown over one shoulder in addition to his own.

“Thanks,” Yuuji muttered, taking his bag back from Kenji.

“No problem,” Kenji replied and kept walking.

The others kept walking with him and Yuuji froze. They were abandoning him. Finally, he’d found the limit of their kindness. They couldn’t keep being friends with a criminal like him, how could he have expected that?

“Yuuji?” Keiji turned around. “Are you coming?”

“Where?”

“Dunno,” Kenji said, turning around as well. “Beach? My house? Does it make a difference?”

Yuuji licked his lips, slightly confused. “You still want me around you guys?”

Now Kenjirou stopped as well. “You’re not going to murder any of us, right?”

Yuuji shook his head.

Kenji grinned. “C’mon dude. It’s okay. No hard feelings.”

“You heard everything right?” Yuuji skipped to catch up.

Keiji shrugged. “Yeah. Anything we need to know?”

“It was a mistake,” Yuuji said quietly. “And I regret it with everything I am.”

“Well, there you go. Should we be afraid to be around you?”

“No.”

“Problem solved. To the beach?”

“Okay.”

Yuuji followed his friends into the sand. He’d never been trusted so fully before and he resolved to never let that go to waste. If his friends still stood by his side after this, then he was going to be sure he’d never let them down again.

The four ended up surfing for a while. Yuuji fell a lot, but he did note that Kenjirou stayed by his side and kept an eye on him. For that, he was very thankful. There was something about being near Kenjirou that made Yuuji feel more confident and looking over at him after a successful wave and seeing the ghost of a smile on his face made Yuuji's heart skip a beat.

Kenji pursued the bigger waves that came along, doing a few tricks to show off. He tried to get Keiji into a competition to see who could figure out how to do a backflip on the board first.

Keiji didn’t even attempt, just surfed normally and watched Kenji make a fool of himself. He had a couple close ones but the “competition” officially ended when he face-planted into the surface of the board and ran ashore with his hand pressed over his face, catching the blood dripping from his nose. Yuuji was cracking up and even Kenjirou was smirking. Keiji just looked on with disdain.

The sun had started to dip lower in the sky and Kenjirou left to go back to the restaurant for his shift while Kenji attempted to clean himself up.

The three remaining members of the group headed into town and stopped at a pizza place for dinner.

Conversation about school and work started up and they stayed a lot longer than they had intended.

The front door dinged open again a little after 9:00 and Chikara sprinted in, sliding into the booth next to Keiji. Shigeru and Kenjirou were close behind and ordered another pizza for themselves.

“How was work?” Keiji asked, putting his arm around Chikara comfortably.

“It was good!” Chikara said around a mouthful of breadstick. “Kinda hot this afternoon, I think Shigeru’s a little burned.”

“Am not!” Shigeru defended, crossing his arms.

Kenji shoved him around and lifted up the back of his shirt. “Not too bad, but you’re a little toasted. Did you forget to reapply sunscreen when you were working top deck?”

“No, I didn’t forget! It’s just the lighting in here, I’m not burned!”

Kenji slapped Shigeru’s shoulder, earning him a yelp of pain.

“You better be prepared for some hurt, Kenji.” Shigeru stood up in the booth and pushed at Kenji’s shoulder with his shoe.

Kenji laughed and pulled him back down. “Don’t do that, people are going to think you’re crazy.”

Yuuji was laughing as well. “That’s news to nobody.”

Shigeru turned on him, glaring. “I don’t have to invite you along this weekend, you know.”

“Invite me to what?” Yuuji raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” Shigeru reached for another breadstick, but found the basket empty and bit his lip.

Kenji waved a waiter over for more.

“It’s probably another cruise, isn’t it,” Chikara asked.

“Oh come on!” Shigeru whined. “How hard do you have to make it to surprise someone?”

“Wait, really?” Yuuji looked back and forth between his friends.

Shigeru brightened instantly. “Uh-huh! My parents are higher-ups in a cruise company. We can get onto pretty much anything for free.”

“If your parents are that high up, couldn’t you easily afford that kind of thing anyway?” Yuuji pointed out.

Shigeru wrinkled his nose. “I mean yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

Yuuji laughed. “It’s another world down here, I forgot. You  _ all _ are crazy. But especially you, Shigeru.”

He just looked proud. “So are you in or nah?”

“Why not.”

“Are the rest of us invited too?” Chikara batted his eyelashes.

“Depends,” Shigeru narrowed his eyes at them. “How much are you going to pay me to get on?”

Kenji laughed. “Shi, it’s a free cruise, they shouldn’t have to pay you anything. I’m pretty sure that’s illegal anyway.”

Shigeru exaggeratedly rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “I guess you guys can come if you want.”

“I have the weekend off of work anyway,” Keiji commented.

Chikara glanced at a calendar on his phone. “Kenji, can you pick up one shift for me? It’s a short one.”

“No problem. I was planning on being there all day both days anyway.”

Yuuji raised his eyebrow in question. “Kenji, you’re not going?”

Kenji brushed him off. “Nah, they need me at  _ N.S.N.S.N.P. _ more. It’s fine.”

Shigeru had fallen quiet as well, barely looking up when they waiter brought over the second pizza and more breadsticks.

Chikara bit his lip, sensing the tension. “How about you, Kenjirou? You in?”

Kenjirou, who had been otherwise pretty silent at his end of the table, shook his head. “You know I can’t take days off of work.”

Chikara gently put a hand on his shoulder. “You should sometime, okay? You can take a day for yourself every now and then.”

“Whatever,” Kenjirou rolled his eyes.

“So four of us then?” Shigeru asked, smiling again and reaching for a slice of pizza.

“Sounds good!” Yuuji said excitedly. “When is it?”

“We’ll go over there after school tomorrow and get back Sunday night.”

“How often do you do this kind of thing, Shigeru?”

“Weekend stuff? Every couple weeks probably. But I go on longer trips every now and then too. As long as I keep my grades up, my parents are fine with calling me out of school.”

“Spoiled,” Kenji whispered to Yuuji, grinning.

Shigeru looked at the ceiling, daydreaming a little. “Someday I’m going to live on a ship and I’ll never have to come back to shore again.”

Kenji quieted instantly and looked down at the table.

“Sounds great, Shigeru,” Kenjirou inserted. “We won’t have to listen to your complaining anymore.”

Shigeru smirked. “I’ll send you a postcard every now and then of all the things that displease me.”

“I’ll eagerly await getting the chance to burn them all,” Kenjirou shot back, the faintest smile on his face.

Chikara took the last slice of pizza from the table and stood up. “If you guys can finish up your little argument here, this place is going to close in ten minutes and we should get home.”

They left a generous tip in apology for hanging around so close to closing time and headed out into the warm twilight.

“What do I need to pack?” Yuuji asked. “I’ve only been on a cruise once before and it was a while ago.”

“Just clothes for the two days. Swim stuff. Nothing too fancy.”

They dropped Yuuji off at his street again, though he paused before splitting off from the group. “I have a question.”

The others paused to look at him.

“I never said anything about where I live so how do you guys know to drop me here?”

The others broke into laughs though Keiji groaned and reached back into his pocket for his wallet. He pulled a five dollar bill out and slapped it into the palm of the hand Shigeru held out to him.

Kenji grinned. “Sorry, dude. We had a bet going on how long it’d take you to figure that out and ask. Keiji doesn’t have a lot of faith in anyone and he thought it’d take you a week at least.”

Yuuji chuckled. “Wow, Keiji, I’m offended. But how did you know in the first place?”

Kenji shrugged exaggeratedly.

Chikara smacked Kenji’s shoulder. “Don’t be an idiot. Yuuji, Kenji’s parents are realtors. They sold your parents your house. He’s known you lived here since before school started.”

Yuuji narrowed his eyes at Kenji and tried to stifle his smile.

Kenji clapped Yuuji on the back “Be careful. I can get you guys evicted so don’t cross me!”

Yuuji laughed then waved goodbye to his friends. He was thankful to have found such a fun group of guys to spend his last year of high school with. He pondered for a minute then started jogging toward his house as he realized he had packing to do yet tonight.

 

The next day, Yuuji could barely pay attention in class; his thoughts just kept straying to the possibilities of the weekend’s activities.

He and Shigeru walked with Kenji over to the restaurant and hooked up with Chikara and Keiji there.

The port was only a couple blocks away but Shigeru made a quick phone call and a man in a suit came to pick them up in a black Mercedes within a minute.

“My butler,” Shigeru explained, climbing in.

Yuuji laughed, also entering the lush car. “Are you kidding me? You have someone to chauffeur you around all the time?”

“And you don’t have a butler?” Shigeru challenged.

“Okay, we have a live-in maid,” Yuuji relented. “But she doesn’t drive me around.”

“You should come over to Kenji’s house sometime. They have like twelve dudes taking care of that place. I’m not even sure Kenji knows how to make pizza rolls by himself.”

“There are three of them, Shigeru,” Keiji smirked, “and Kenji’s fully capable. Unlike you who depends on your butler for everything.”

“If this is about me not knowing how to drive, I told you, I just don’t like it.” Shigeru crossed his arms haughtily over his chest. “And besides, once I live on a ship, I won’t need to know anyway.”

Chikara laughed. “You’re hopeless.”

They pulled into the port and Shigeru thanked his butler.

The size of the cruise ship awed Yuuji instantly and he fell behind the group for a few seconds, just gazing up at it. There were at least ten floors and loud music could be heard from the top-most one.

“Party boat!” Chikara shot a fist into the air.

Shigeru grinned smugly, pulling them all to bypass all the security check-in people, right onto the gangway. He handed out some room keys, the three doors all right next to each other.

“Drop your stuff and let’s go up top and see what’s good,” Shigeru called before disappearing into his room.

Yuuji swiped his keycard and pushed the door to his room open. It was a lot bigger than he’d been expecting, a queen-sized bed against one wall and a flatscreen TV on the other. A sliding glass door took up the far wall and opened onto a wide balcony on the starboard side of the ship, overlooking the ocean they were about to sail into.

There was a knock at the door and Shigeru let himself in.

“How’d you open my door?” Yuuji asked with mock annoyance, stepping back inside from the balcony.

Shigeru held up the card in his hand. “I have a master key. I can get into anywhere on this ship.”

Yuuji raised an eyebrow. “No offense, but if I were your parents, that’s the last thing I’d let you have.”

“Hey, they trust me! I’ve spent a lot of years being very obedient onboard ships and not abusing my power except for very subtle practical jokes.”

Yuuji laughed. “I don’t even want to know.”

Shigeru chuckled. “So what do you think?”

Yuuji looked around the luxurious room again. “This is amazing. Are you sure it’s okay for us to be here free of charge?”

“Obviously.” Shigeru brushed him off. “Let me know if there’s anything else you want, I can probably get it for you.”

Yuuji smiled and shook his head. “This is crazy. But thank you. For all of this.”

Shigeru tilted his head. “Of course. Don’t act so humble; you hang out with me, you get to reap the benefits.”

Yuuji chuckled. “Well, thanks anyway. I meant to say this last night when we were all together, but thank you for still trusting me.”

“Oh, because of the interview thing? By my logic, whatever you did clearly isn’t a big enough deal that they let you into a nice private school like ours. So you’re probably not going to attack me in the middle of the night, right?”

Yuuji smiled warmly. “Of course not. You’re the one with the master key after all.”

Shigeru winked. “Better sleep with one eye open tonight. C’mon, let’s go find Chikara and Keiji and make sure they’re keeping it PG in their room.”

Yuuji grinned and threw his backpack on the bed. “You should’ve given them separate rooms if you’re worried about that.”

Shigeru shrugged. “I’ve tried. They sneak over anyway. Last time I gave them a room with two twin beds on opposite sides of the room as a joke and they just stole my key and locked me out of my room.”

Yuuji laughed while Shigeru slid his card at the third door in their group of rooms and burst in.

“I knew it, you two  _ are _ having sex!” he yelled.

Keiji looked up from hanging up a nice shirt in the closet and threw a balled up pair of socks at the intruder.

Chikara glared and put down the room service menu. “Shigeru, stop trying to meme at us.”

Shigeru stuck out his tongue. “Lame. C’mon, I want to go to the top deck! We’re gonna set sail soon!”

Keiji and Chikara stood up and followed.

 

The rest of the evening was spent in the warm sea air, drinking as much soda as they wanted and trying to talk to each other over the pounding electronic music. Eventually, they just gave up on staying out of the action and jumped into the center to dance as the stars twinkled above them and the coastline got left behind.

 

When there was knocking at Yuuji’s cabin door the next morning at 8:00, he struggled to open his eyes.

“Yuuji,” Keiji called from the hall. “You should probably think about getting up soon, Shigeru’s gone off who-knows-where. Chikara’s looking for him right now, but we should probably go upstairs too.”

Yuuji rubbed his eyes and sat up. He faintly remembered the four of them laughing and chatting as the festivities upstairs quieted down and they finally gave in to sleeping a little after 2:00 am. Yuuji pulled a shirt on and opened the door. “Shigeru’s where?” he mumbled.

Chikara rounded the corner from the elevators, sighing. “Found him. He’s in the ocean.”

“What!?” Yuuji awakened instantly.

Keiji smirked. “We’re stopped in the middle of the ocean I think. They have small boats and jet skis and wakeboards and all that stuff if you want to go off the ship. I’m going to find some breakfast first though.”

Yuuji followed his two friends to the expansive cafeteria area. The buffets were truly a sight and Yuuji had never eaten so well in his life.

Finishing the last couple bites of an omelet, Yuuji followed Keiji and Chikara down to the lowest deck where many people were cruising around on speedboats in the open ocean.

Everyone heading out was required to wear floatation devices and they donned the vests quickly before diving off the side of the ship into the crystal blue water.

It wasn’t entirely hard to find Shigeru a good distance away from the ship. He resurfaced briefly to greet them as they paddled over.

Chikara picked up the life vest he’d discarded on the edge of an innertube. “Shigeru, you shouldn’t take this off...”

Shigeru glared. “But it’s no fun!”

“They make you wear this for your own safety,” Keiji pressed it back into Shigeru’s arms.

“Y’know for being friends with a couple of gay dudes, I spend a lot of time feeling like I have two moms. In addition to my actual mom.” Shigeru pulled the vest on anyway.

“If that’s what it takes to keep you from drowning, sure.” Chikara shrugged as best he could while treading water.

The morning was spent trying everything available for their entertainment. It was Yuuji’s first time trying most of the various water sports that the others had grown up with, so the skill gap was pretty apparent.

Jetskiing ended up being his favorite because the machine handled about the same as a snowmobile, something he had grown up doing.

Overall, Yuuji figured he spent more time falling into the water than any real participation, but some improvement was achieved and the others promised this wouldn’t be the last time they’d do stuff like this.

Some sandwiches were obtained when they finally headed back on board sometime in the afternoon, dripping slightly still, but feeling warm and happy from the morning’s activities.

Chikara and Yuuji attempted to throw Shigeru into the pool in the middle of the ship a few times but Shigeru insisted he couldn’t since it was freshwater and he couldn’t screw up his salty destiny.

For dinner, they grabbed some barbecue from one of the many kitchens and went to hang out in Shigeru’s room.

“Why’d you take an entire bottle of barbecue sauce, Shigeru?” Chikara pointed to the bottle Shigeru had set down on the nightstand despite not having used it.

A bit of the light in Shigeru’s eyes dimmed. “Oh. Sorry, force of habit, Kenji likes to drown his food in condiments...”

Yuuji studied his own meal. “What kind of food does Kenjirou like? He didn’t eat anything when we all got pizza the other night.”

The atmosphere shifted instantly and Chikara laughed. “Think about that a lot Yuuji?”

“What?” Yuuji was legitimately confused. “I mean not specifically that. What are you asking me?”

“What else do you want to know about Kenjirou?” Shigeru leaned forward, grinning deviously. “Do you lay in bed thinking about him?”

Yuuji blushed, realizing what they were implying. “No way! Oh my gosh, you guys are the worst, I just asked a simple question!”

Keiji covered his smile with his hand. “To answer your question, I’m not sure he eats much else other than mac n cheese. He’s an interesting kid.”

“Interesting enough for you, Yuuji?” Shigeru teased.

Yuuji rolled his eyes. “Okay are you guys actually a bunch of teenage girls because this is ridiculous!”

“Avoiding the question!” Shigeru shrieked.

“What’s next, playing truth or dare? Cut it out!”

Shigeru laughed harder. “Yuuji, truth or truth, do you like Kenjirou?”

“Stop it!” Yuuji could practically feel how warm his cheeks were getting.

Chikara was laughing but he put a hand on Yuuji shoulder comfortingly. “Seriously, dude, it’s alright to say you like him.”

Keiji gave him a reassuring look. “Whatever you say isn’t going to leave this circle.”

Yuuji glared. “Promise?”

“Is that a yes?” Chikara prodded.

“Okay fine!” Yuuji threw his hands in the air in frustration. “I might kind of a little bit have a very small crush, not a big deal though!”

“I  _ have  _ to text Kenji!” Shigeru grabbed his phone.

“What happened to ‘nothing leaves the circle’? Give me that!” Yuuji reached for Shigeru’s phone.

Keiji grabbed Shigeru’s half-finished plate of food away to keep it from being spilled as Shigeru rolled off the bed, holding his phone close against him and typing rapidly.

Yuuji groaned and threw a pillow.

It hit Shigeru in the knee but the damage was already done.

“He’ll be working right now, so we’ll just have to wait until  _ N.S.N.S.N.P.  _ closes for him to answer. Let’s just hope that Kenjirou doesn’t happen to see anything by mistake! Or that Shigeru didn’t accidentally send it in a group message!”

“You didn’t!” Yuuji yelled.

Shigeru’s expression calmed slightly. “Relax, I’m not that mean. I only told Kenji.”

“You’re still the worst.”

“And you’re still in love with Kenjirou.”

“I’m not  _ in love _ with him, calm yourself!”

“Maybe you’ll be able to solve all the little mysteries surrounding him,” Keiji commented.

“Mysteries?” Yuuji went back to calmly eating dinner.

“There are a lot of things that no one knows about him,” Chikara picked at a fingernail. “If you got close to him, you could probably learn some things.”

“Like what? You guys have known him way longer than I have!”

“No one knows where he lives, for starters,” Keiji pointed out.

Yuuji frowned. “What?”

Shigeru nodded, climbing back onto the bed. “It’s true. He’s never invited any of us over and he always manages to lose us somewhere when we try to tail him.”

“You guys tailed him?” Chikara asked. “That’s so rude; just let him have his privacy!”

Shigeru shrugged. “Yeah well, Kenji and I are above the petty rules you and Keiji make. We didn’t get anywhere anyway so it doesn’t matter. We always lose him. And in different places, so we still have no idea. He led up to a supermarket once, a hotel another time, and the third time he just turned around and told us to eff off.”

“At first we thought maybe he was secretly homeless but he always has freshly ironed clothing and more pocket change than Shigeru,” Chikara contributed.

Yuuji cataloged that information.

“We also don’t know what his parents do for a living, if he eats anything other than the mac n cheese he makes himself in the restaurant kitchen every day before his shift, how he’s never  _ ever _ missed a shift, and exactly what he does down there.” Chikara ticked the items off his fingers.

That was a lot of mysteries for one person. The last one stuck out to Yuuji in particular. “What do you mean, ‘what he does’?”

“How did he explain his job to you?” Keiji asked.

“He said it was like being the copilot of an airplane. He helps drive the ship, right?”

“Boats only have one driver,” Shigeru explained. “It only takes one person to be the captain.”

Yuuji hadn’t known that. There sure were a lot of mysteries involved with Kenjirou.

Shigeru glanced at the ceiling. “He’s always arguing with the captain, but we’re never sure what about. The door’s always locked when we try to go down there if we’re sailing and when we’re not, he’s always down there by himself.”

“Do I know the captain?” Yuuji asked, wondering for a moment if the captain was made up.

“That lady who was standing beside the gangway when we got back from the dinner voyage, she’s the captain.”

“Oh.” Never mind...

“Yeah. So are you going to figure him out and win his heart, Yuuji?” Chikara asked excitedly.

Yuuji chuckled nervously. “I... Dunno... I’m not really looking to be in a relationship or anything. But I do want to be friends with him!”

“We wish you luck!” Shigeru saluted.

“T-thanks...” Yuuji wasn’t going to date him. Bad things happened when Yuuji got too involved. His old life had been proof enough of that.

“Enough deflecting.” Chikara turned to Shigeru. “You’ve tormented him enough for one night. Tell us about Kenji.”

Shigeru reddened instantly. “What’s there to say other than my best friend is unfairly gorgeous?”

“And...? C’mon, there’s gotta be something new. There always is with you.”

Shigeru shrugged and looked at the floor. “I wish he was here... I wish he came with me on all these little trips, but he always says he’s needed at work.”

Yuuji wondered if Chikara and Keiji knew that Kenji’s feelings were mutual. He couldn’t imagine that they didn’t, considering how long they’d all known each other.

“It’s not because he doesn’t care about you, Shigeru,” Keiji reassured for what definitely wasn’t the first time. “You can’t dispute that he’s your best friend. He just has a different way of thinking about things and that’s all. It’s not your fault.”

“I think it was my fault though,” Shigeru looked the smallest bit sad. “I made it awkward when I confessed to him and he doesn’t come with me on stuff like this anymore...”

“He didn’t before either,” Keiji reminded. “It’s nothing that you’ve done. He does everything else with you, don’t lose sight of that. You’re doing fine.”

Shigeru shrugged and looked up. “Oh. Sorry, Yuuji, I didn’t mean to drag you into my drama.”

“Nah, you’re fine!” Yuuji smiled. “I’m here to support you however I can.”

“Thanks, man.” Shigeru smiled slightly. “I guess we threw a bunch of drama on you as well.”

Yuuji smirked. “I didn’t even realize I had a crush. I could’ve lived happily in blissful ignorance. Thanks, guys.”

Keiji laughed quietly. “Ruining your life is the least we can do.”

“Well, it helps when you already have a perfect relationship to go back to,” Yuuji teased.

Suddenly all attention shifted to Chikara who had been strangely quiet the last few minutes.

He was sitting completely stiff, trembling a little bit and staring straight out the window. The dark blue of storm clouds was rolling across the sky and the quiet crash of distant thunder could be heard faintly through the closed window.

Shigeru and Keiji instantly sprang into action. Shigeru jumped off the bed and ran to the window, whipping the curtains shut to block the view then ran across the room to flip on all of the lights.

Keiji had grabbed Chikara by the shoulders and yanked him so his gaze separated from the window. Chikara shook harder as he looked straight at Keiji, the first few tears slipping down his cheeks.

“You’re okay, Chika,” Keiji said, quiet but firm. “It’s alright, you don’t need to panic.”

Chikara only trembled more violently and buried his face in Keiji’s chest, letting out a strangled sob.

Yuuji was frozen stiff watching until Shigeru grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. They stumbled into the hallway and slammed the door behind them.

“Sorry, Yuuji, you shouldn’t have had to see that,” Shigeru said quietly, running his hand over his face.

“What’s happening!?” Yuuji ran back to the door worriedly. “Is Chikara okay?”

Shigeru pulled him away again. “Shh, c’mon let’s go somewhere else and leave them alone for now.”

Once in the elevator to another floor, the button randomly selected, Shigeru started to explain. “I didn’t realize there was going to be a storm, otherwise we would’ve gone somewhere away from windows. They can’t be near the ocean when there’s a storm because—”

“Because of his parents...” Yuuji’s heart sunk. “Keiji told me.”

Shigeru nodded somberly. “Most of the time you’d never guess that they’ve had such tragedy in their lives. Sometimes even I forget... and I went to the funeral... But it’s something that’s going to stick with them both for the rest of their lives.”

“Wait, both of them?”

Shigeru turned a shade paler. “He didn’t tell you that part...”

“What?”

“Keiji was on the boat... He had gone out with Chikara’s parents. He survived. They didn’t.”

Yuuji’s heart felt like it was going to stop beating, but he stepped out of the elevator when the door opened again. “Why isn’t someone in there with them then!? They’re both scared and someone should help them!”

“No, the only thing that works is to be together alone.” Shigeru shook his head sadly. “I wish there was something I could do as well but... It’s something they’ve learned to deal with together.”

Yuuji fell silent, trying to process all of this information. “So what do we do...?”

Shigeru shrugged. “Wait it out. Keiji is pretty good about keeping calm and it won’t take too long to get Chikara back under control. His panic attacks pass pretty quickly usually.”

Yuuji scuffed his foot on the floor. “But I feel so...”

“Helpless?”

“...Yeah...”

“I know, me too. I feel bad for getting so wrapped up in talking about Kenji that I didn’t even notice the storm.”

“It wasn’t your fault. I guess the best we can do is just offer our support?”

“Yeah, pretty much...”

“Is there anything we can get for them right now while we’re out here? There’s hot chocolate upstairs.”

“We can go get some, sure.” Shigeru turned to get back into the elevator. “Can’t hurt.”

They hung around aimlessly in the dining area until a text from Keiji came in to Shigeru’s phone. Shigeru breathed a sigh of relief as he read the message out loud. “He’s okay. Can we swap rooms for the night; I don’t want to move him right now.”

Yuuji smiled as well, glad that things were still going to turn out alright.

Shigeru responded that yes, they could swap rooms. He also asked if they wanted hot chocolate.

Receiving the affirmative, Yuuji and Shigeru grabbed two mugs of the hot beverage each and headed back downstairs. Shigeru kicked the door lightly and within a few seconds, Keiji had answered, letting them both in.

The hot chocolate was passed around and Chikara sat up from where he’d been laying on the bed, cheeks still stained with tears and his eyes red-rimmed.

“You okay?” Shigeru patted his knee.

Chikara nodded slightly, leaning into Keiji.

“Is there anything we can do?” Yuuji asked, still worried for his friends.

“No,” Chikara whispered. “I’m okay.”

“Yuuji, we should probably just go.” Shigeru tugged on Yuuji’s wrist. “Let them be alone for the night.”

“Sorry...” Chikara whispered, but didn’t tell them to stay.

Yuuji and Shigeru sipped their hot chocolate in the hallway silently.

“Sorry for the mood kill,” Shigeru said softly.

“No, it’s really okay,” Yuuji insisted. “I care about you guys and there are ups and downs and that’s okay.”

“Yeah... I’m thinking of going to bed anyway...”

“Of course... Me too... You gonna be okay in their room?”

Shigeru smirked. “Unless you want me in your bed.”

Yuuji rolled his eyes, grinning. “Very funny. Goodnight, Shigeru.”

“‘Night, Yuuji. See you in the morning.”

 

Yuuji was hesitant to leave his room and knock on one of the other doors the next morning. He wasn’t sure what to expect from any of the others, Chikara especially. However, the door to Shigeru’s room was propped open when he exited his own so he knocked gently on the doorframe and took a step inside.

Keiji was sitting on the bed, Chikara in his lap. Shigeru was sitting on the counter across the room, chatting comfortably with them, then waving Yuuji in when he noticed his presence.

“Morning,” Keiji said, smiling softly.

Yuuji waved shyly, looking at Chikara mostly.

“Hey,” Chikara said, sounding a lot brighter than the previous night. “Sorry you had to see that side of me...”

“It’s fine. As long as you’re okay.”

He smiled. “I am now, thank you. The hot chocolate was your idea, right? It helped a lot. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome... Sorry that I couldn’t have done anything more.”

“S’alright. Can we go get some breakfast?” Chikara looked up at Keiji expectantly.

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

They all stood up and headed for the elevators, falling back into a casual conversation.

 

The day was spent on the ship, on their way back toward shore. Shigeru was intent to get a tan but Chikara was still threatening to throw him into the pool if he dropped his guard.

The ship was full of game rooms and Yuuji had to be taught how to play shuffleboard because “it’s a must-do” or something.

When they landed again, Shigeru’s butler was there to pick them up.

“Can you take us to  _ No Shirt, No Shoes _ ?” he requested.

 

When they unloaded at the dock, it was mid-afternoon and the place was fairly slow.

Kenji greeted them, smiling broadly as they stepped inside. “You’re back!”

Shigeru allowed a small smile. “Would’ve been more fun with you there, Kenji.”

He sighed. “Don’t do that, Shi... Maybe next time.”

“You promise?”

“I promise to do my best.”

Shigeru punched Kenji’s shoulder. “Good enough for me. How’s the restaurant been?”

“Same old, same old. Oh, Yuuji? Kenjirou’s downstairs if you want him.” Kenji smirked.

Yuuji blushed but moved toward the steps anyway. He wondered if Kenjirou would let him hang out down there for a while. The first door with the window in it swung open easily, but Yuuji was immediately met by raised voices. Apparently, the others weren’t kidding when they said Kenjirou spent a lot of time arguing with the captain.

“Just give it up, Kenjirou!” came a woman’s voice. Yuuji assumed it was the captain’s and he inched closer to hear what they were yelling.

“As long as you’re playing this game, I’ll be here, waiting for you to just slip up!” That was Kenjirou’s voice.

“How long will it take until you realize you’re wrong!? Another two years? They only let you stay out of pity! You have no place here even though you strut about like you’re the king of the world.”

“It’s you who has no place here,” Kenjirou shot back. “And I’ll be here when everyone realizes it!”

“What do you have to gain, every single day you spend here? Nothing will change!”

“The bigger you are, the harder you’ll fall. I’m just waiting.”

“Get out of my cockpit, Kenjirou. This is my helm!”

“You’re wrong!”

Yuuji found himself frozen and without an escape route in the narrow corridor when Kenjirou suddenly appeared from around a corner.

He blinked. “Yuuji?”

“H-hey.”

Kenjirou’s eyes narrowed. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Only a few seconds. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. The captain and I just don’t always see eye to eye. Did you guys just get back from the cruise?” Kenjirou brushed past Yuuji and headed for the stairs.

“Yeah a few minutes ago.”

“Have a good time?”

“Overall, yeah. We hit a storm.”

Kenjirou paused to look at Yuuji over his shoulder. “Is Chikara okay?”

“He is now apparently. They’re all up in the dining room if you want.”

He shrugged. “I’ll see them later. I’m going to find something to eat.”

“Mac n cheese?” Yuuji snickered.

Kenjirou glared. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing at all. But every day?”

“I make it well.”

“Yeah? Maybe I can try some someday? Maybe sometime after school we could hang out. You could come to my house or I could go to yours...”

Kenjirou stopped just outside the door to the kitchen to look Yuuji in the eye. “You should go. Shigeru, Chikara, and Keiji are probably ready to walk home. You wouldn’t want to keep them waiting.”

Yuuji didn’t get a chance to reply before Kenjirou had disappeared through the kitchen door like a ghost and Yuuji had nothing left but to go back to where he’d left his other friends in the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuji made a point to speak again to the general manager of  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ the next day after school. He wanted to apologize for his behavior and make sure that there were no negative sentiments between him and the manager of a place where he would inevitably spend a lot of time.

“Thank you for coming back and explaining,” the man replied warmly. “If you still want the job, we can talk further and get you started.”

“Actually... I’m really grateful for the offer and for your acceptance but I think I’m going to pass for now. But when I’m ready I’ll let you know. If you still have positions to fill, of course.”

They shook hands again. “Of course. You’re definitely welcome here if or when you feel comfortable.”

“Thank you. I realized I might be jumping into things too quickly and I should take a little more time to get used to life here. New school, new friends, hopefully a new me.”

“That’s very respectable. You’re also welcome to hang out here and grab a soda should you feel like it. As long as you don’t distract my servers too much.” The manager kept his smile bright, filling Yuuji with confidence that solutions could still be found here.

Yuuji’s attention was snagged by movement behind the manager. “Great. Thank you so much, sir,” Yuuji said, already taking a step toward his target. “Now I’m sure you have plenty of things to get to as well and I’ll leave you to it...”

“See you around, Yuuji.”

The comment was registered, but Yuuji headed toward the stairs without responding.

“Kenjirou!” Yuuji called to the figure starting to disappear down to the lower deck.

Kenjirou froze, turned around, and looked at Yuuji suspiciously, a small, steaming bowl of mac n cheese in his hands. “Do you need something?”

Yuuji shrugged. “Can we talk?”

Kenjirou narrowed his eyes. “What about?”

“Nothing in particular. I would’ve asked if you wanted to go surf before your shift, but it looks like you’re a little occupied there.”

Kenjirou looked down at his food then back up at Yuuji. “You’re just bored and lonely.”

“About sums me up...”

“Go talk to Kenji. He’s happy to chat while he serves.”

“He’s in the kitchen today.”

“So talk to Shigeru or Chikara.”

“Why’s Kenji in the kitchen? Isn’t he normally a server?”

Kenjirou sighed and started down the stairs. “Alright, c’mon. If you’re going to talk at me, we might as well not stand on the stairs.”

Yuuji grinned and followed after him back to the cockpit. There was only one chair, Yuuji noted with curiosity. This did enhance the mystery of what Kenjirou actually did down here if the boat was only driven by one captain.

“So why’s he in the kitchen? Did I already ask that?” Yuuji grinned and flopped into the single chair before Kenjirou could reach it.

Kenjirou glared but stood against the wall and took a bite of his pasta. “He’s in there a lot actually, about half the time. It all just depends on where we happen to need people on a particular day.”

“Does he like it in there more?”

“Not really.”

“Why is he there then?”

“Because that’s where they need him today. He would much rather be out in the dining room, interacting with the people, but he does whatever needs to be done.”

“Is he going to manage  _ No Shirt, No Shoes _ someday?”

Kenjirou froze, another spoonful of mac n cheese halfway between the bowl and his open mouth. After a second’s pause, he ate the scoop and considered Yuuji. “He does want to. He said he wants to buy the place from Keiji’s parents when he’s old enough and has the money.”

Yuuji’s mind sorted through this. At least some of this information wasn’t common knowledge. Shigeru always acted like he had no idea Kenji was so invested in the restaurant. If he had known that Kenji was planning on taking it over someday, it would bring some understanding to the situation.

“Why doesn’t Shigeru know that?”

“How do you know he doesn’t?” Kenjirou studied the far wall.

“He doesn’t understand why it’s not just a job to Kenji. I can see that much.”

“It would make him sad...”

“What?”

Kenjirou looked back at Yuuji. “Kenji owning the  _ No Shirt, No Shoes _ would make Shigeru sad. So he doesn’t tell him.”

“But why?”

“Never mind. You don’t know their situation.”

“I know that Shigeru has had a crush on Kenji for a long time and confessed. And Kenji’s feelings are mutual but he also said that there was something keeping him from dating Shigeru but he wouldn’t tell me what it is.”

Kenjirou paused. “This is part of it. Have you ever met Shigeru? He wants to get off this rock and sail the ocean for the rest of his life. Can you imagine Kenji telling him that all he wants to do is stay right here exactly where they grew up?”

Yuuji considered. “Okay, I guess that’s fair. What about you?”

“What about me what?”

“What do you want to do with your life?”

Kenjirou scowled. “I have something to prove to myself right here. I can’t move on until I finish that.”

“What is it?”

“Not really any of your business.”

Yuuji didn’t bother inquiring further. Kenjirou’s stubborn streak was not something he had the ability to reckon with. Instead, he flipped himself around in the chair and looked at the wheel and controls for the boat. “You can drive this thing?”

“Obviously.”

“There are so many buttons! Do you know what they all do?”

“Yes.”

“I thought it was a sailboat. Why is it all mechanical in here if the boat is powered by wind.”

“It’s a hybrid. Powered by the wind and a motor.”

“Which button makes it go?”

“You’d have to turn it on first.”

“Yeah but if it was on. How do I make it go?”

Kenjirou pointed with his spoon to a lever near the steering wheel. “Throttle.”

“Can I watch you drive it sometime at night?”

Kenjirou glared. “No.”

“Why not?”

Kenjirou shifted uneasily, biting his lip and furrowing his brow. “I don’t have time for your chatter while I’m driving.”

“I thought the captain drove the boat.”

There was a clatter as Kenjirou threw his spoon into his empty bowl. “Of course she does! I need you out of here, Yuuji!”

Surprised by the outburst and confused by Kenjirou’s opposing statements, Yuuji stood up quickly, eyeing Kenjirou for a few seconds.

“Leave!” Kenjirou emphasized, pointing to the door.

Yuuji set his jaw and relented, climbing back up the stairs to the main deck.

Chikara passed the door to the lower deck on his way to the kitchen and paused at Yuuji’s reappearance. “You’re still here?”

“Yeah. Sorry, I was downstairs.”

“With Kenjirou?”

“No, by myself, talking to the wall.”

“Oh yeah?” Chikara grinned.

Yuuji rolled his eyes. “Yeah. And then the wall yelled at me to leave.”

Chikara chuckled. “Sorry, dude. If it makes you feel any better, none of us have really been down there for more than about thirty seconds at a time before he kicks us out, so the fact that you had an entire conversation with him is unheard of.”

Yuuji blinked in surprise. “ Why’d he let me down then?”

Chikara winked. “Do you want me to answer that?”

Yuuji smirked. “I think I know what you would say. Not sure if it’s true though. It was not a very long conversation before he got mad.”

“Why’d you make him mad?” The teasing tone was still very evident in Chikara’s voice.

Yuuji played along. “Have you looked at him? He’s cute when he’s mad.”

Chikara laughed out loud. “I’m telling Shigeru you said that.”

“In that case, I gotta bail. I don’t need Shigeru teasing me up the wall.” Yuuji headed for the door waving. “Catch ya tomorrow, Chikara.”

“Later, Yuuji!”

 

Yuuji didn’t really know what he was going to do the rest of the afternoon. He could’ve found some entertainment with his friends probably and done homework in the restaurant after buying himself some food. But he needed to be away from there for a little while. He’d gotten some new information about the questions that had been circling his mind practically since day one. He was halfway to making a list of all the things he didn’t know, but that just made his head hurt. He just needed to let things simmer for a bit and he’d piece together what was going on.

He ended up down by the ocean again. He glanced at the surf shop, contemplating taking a board out. Not now. Not by himself.

The late summer afternoon was still very warm and it didn’t take a lot of beachcombing before Yuuji was slipping his shirt and shoes off and into his backpack and rolling his pants up to his knees to wade into the waves.

With the coast to his back, there was nothing in Yuuji’s sightline other than the pure blue water. Coming from a suburb in the mountains, the sight of this much water still took his breath away. He knew the smooth, blue plane continued on for miles and the thought of it made him a little dizzy, like he was trying to imagine something infinite; it made him feel incredibly small.

He had been preoccupied with the fun activities the other day on the cruise, but when he thought back to it, there had been nothing but ocean in any direction then.

Yuuji dug his toes into the sand, wanting to regain a feeling of being grounded. It was a little too weird for him yet, but maybe he’d get used to being independent of land after enough time here. He’d never be like Shigeru, but he could get out there. Maybe he would learn to drive a boat and he could go out there and feel like he was the only person in the world surrounded by an entire sea that simply existed around him, uncaring about anything. Maybe it would help Yuuji lose his petty cares as well. The past would never be able to come back. It was history and he was here now, halfway across a continent from before.

Yeah, maybe he’d sail a boat into the deepest blue he could find and learn to let go.

But of course, he’d have to learn to sail first. And that made him think about Kenjirou again. Not that he minded.

A particularly large wave approached while Yuuji was spaced out and soaked most of his pants and made him stumble back towards shore.

He continued his disorganized thought process as he walked in the sand some more. He absently bent down to pick up a small shell, only about an inch long and white. It was a conch of some sort though he wasn’t sure what kind of tiny beach thing lived in it once. Yuuji pocketed it and headed back toward the street, all his thoughts still just making his head hurt.

Very glad for the number one rule of his favorite restaurant, Yuuji didn’t bother putting his shoes or shirt back on before entering. After all, apparently it was no problem.

“What happened to you?” Shigeru asked, looking up from delivering some drinks to a family in a booth. “You look like you pissed yourself.”

“Hey, watch the language,” Yuuji pointed his finger mockingly. “And it was just the ocean.”

“Are those school pants?”

“Yes...”

“Have fun doing laundry tonight.”

“Shigeru, you bathe in salt water anyway, don’t you? I’m sure no one at school will notice as long as I stay near you.”

Shigeru grinned. “Touche. Can I help you with anything or are you here for Kenjirou?”

Yuuji threw his hands in the air. “Why is that what everyone has to assume every time I step through the door now?”

“Well, is that why you’re here?”

“I mean... yes...”

“Bring a peace offering; he’s in a foul mood, heads up. I have no idea what threw up in his breakfast cereal this morning, but God rest their soul. He’s not a happy camper down there.”

“Funny. I do have a peace offering actually. And I’m pretty sure I’m the one who ticked him off, so...”

Shigeru raised an eyebrow. “Really, Yuuji, you can’t just get along nicely? I know he’s difficult but he’s going to be asking for a divorce already if you’re not careful.”

Yuuji chuckled, stepping buoyantly toward the stairs. “What’s careful? I don’t know what that word means.”

The door to the cockpit was closed but still unlocked and Yuuji knocked lightly before entering.

“Shigeru, is that you?” Kenjirou mumbled, extracting himself from a tangle of wires under the dashboard. “Oh. It’s you. You smell like the ocean.”

“I had a little adventure,” Yuuji gestured to his pants.

“Don’t bring water in here. I’m playing with wires and I don’t want to be electrocuted.”

Yuuji stayed in the doorway. “I have something for you.”

Kenjirou looked disinterested but walked slowly over anyway.

“I just wanted to say sorry for making you upset earlier. I shouldn’t have asked so many questions.” He dug into his pocket and dropped the tiny shell into Kenjirou’s hand.

“A shell?”

“Yep.”

“You do realize I could walk outside and get like twenty more of these if I felt like it.”

“Yeah.”

“So why are you giving it to me?”

“Why not.”

“You’re really weird, you know that?”

“I’ve been told.”

“What do you want, Yuuji?”

“What’s going on between you and the captain?”

“That’s really not any of your business. If I needed help I’d ask for it.”

“So you do admit there’s a problem.”

“Yes?”

“Does the manager know about it?”

“He’s in charge of the restaurant alone. He has very little power in terms of the actual boat.”

“If he knew, would he be able to do anything about it?”

“No.”

“Why haven’t you done anything about it yourself then?”

“I’m trying.”

“Can I do anything to help?”

“Let me work on what I’m doing in peace.”

Yuuji turned on his heel and walked back towards the stairs. If Kenjirou wasn’t going to help himself, then Yuuji was going to get to the bottom of this on his own.

He’d only seen the captain a couple times but if she was on this boat, Yuuji would try to talk to her.

Yuuji glanced around the main and top deck but didn’t see any sign of her, but it was still pretty early. He kept his eye on the door to the downstairs area and waited, ordering some more popcorn shrimp off the appetizer menu.

 

It was almost 7:30 and Yuuji had seen no sign of the woman anywhere. He had, however, eaten three servings of shrimp and accidentally learned that Chikara was slightly allergic to pineapple and he was getting very impatient. 

He stood up and headed for the stairs to the lower deck, but found the door locked.

“Can we not go down there?” Yuuji asked Shigeru who was a short distance away, walking quickly across the dining room into the kitchen.

Shigeru laughed. “Are you really that desperate?”

Yuuji blushed. “No, I'm just trying to figure out what's going on between him and the captain. Because I think it’s causing him more stress than he likes to let on.”

Shigeru tilted his head. “You do realize that he’s not the sunniest person ever...”

Yuuji smirked. “Okay, yes, fair enough. I just feel like it’s different. I annoy the heck out of him, I can tell you that for sure. And yet, it’s nothing like that. He doesn’t full-on scream at me, just gets all snarky.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Shigeru leaned on a table to consider. “But he’s usually pretty vocal about things that displease him. And he really doesn’t bring up any problems at work.”

“Still...”

“Yuuji, chillax, my dude.” Shigeru put his hand on Yuuji’s shoulder. “I think you’re taking this crush a little too far too fast.”

Yuuji sighed. “You’re probably right. I didn’t even realize I had feelings at all until a few days ago. I can’t become obsessed or anything.”

“Mhm! Just think about something else for a little bit. I’m serving top deck tonight if you want to go up there, I’ll bring you more of that cheesecake.”

Yuuji smiled. “That sounds good. Thank you, Shigeru.”

“Course! I got your back, bro!” Shigeru winked and disappeared into the kitchen.

Yuuji jogged up the stairs to the top deck and seated himself at the first empty table he could find. The food was stellar as usual and the view of the setting sun and the lush islands they passed through didn’t fail to take Yuuji’s breath away.

When they started back toward shore, Yuuji went back down to the main deck, catching a fork that was about to slide off a pile of plates Chikara was carrying toward the kitchen.

“Thanks, Yuuji!” Chikara said gratefully. “Are we back to shore?”

“Not quite. Can I wait down here until we are?”

“Sure.”

After they pulled back into the dock, Yuuji saw the door to the lower deck swing open and the captain strode out.

Yuuji twitched. He wanted to go talk to her, but he also didn’t want to push too far into things that weren’t his business or something that wasn’t even that big a deal after all, like Shigeru had said. Instead, Yuuji studied the woman. She was tall, probably about his height, maybe an inch or two taller than Kenjirou. She looked to be in her early thirties with a dark auburn ponytail that swished when she walked and dark eyes that stared straight ahead on her route to the door. Her uniform was crisp and her mannerisms formal. Yuuji couldn’t picture her to be the type to lose her cool and get in a shouting match with Kenjirou ever, much less every day.

Guests chattered quietly as they made their way down the steps, shook hands with the captain and exchanged a few words on their way to the dock.

And then she left. She didn’t step back inside to deal with the boat or say goodbye to anyone or even grab a purse or jacket from the back room.

Yuuji’s first instinct was to go back downstairs to find Kenjirou, but he kept himself in his seat.

The others came out of the backroom in a cluster and Yuuji’s attention shifted to them instead.

Chikara had pulled a white t-shirt on and slung his backpack on over one shoulder, but Shigeru had yet to get dressed. He was still wearing light blue swim shorts and had a t-shirt around his neck, but his hands were occupied fanning Kenji.

Kenji did look a little red and had a water bottle in his mouth.

Yuuji stood up to go meet them.

“Keiji, what’s the secret?” Kenji asked. “It is  _ so _ hot in that kitchen. How do you guys do it?”

Keiji smiled faintly. “I never really noticed it. Isn’t it hotter running around all the time out here and in the sun all day?”

“Heck no. It’s so stifling in there.”

“Tell them you can’t work in the kitchen anymore, Kenji!” Shigeru tugged on Kenji’s arm.

“Hey, they need me where they need me.” Kenji shrugged and slid his shirt off.

“Dang, I think you just made the room even hotter, Kenji.” Yuuji smirked and merged into the group.

Kenji laughed. “That’s not what I wanted!”

Chikara made to grab a fire extinguisher on the wall.

The others laughed, but Keiji relieved Kenji of his backpack anyway.

“Does Kenjirou want us to wait for him tonight?” Keiji asked.

“I’ll go ask,” Chikara said, splitting off to jog down to the lower deck.

“Yuuji, what are you doing?” Shigeru asked. “You’re letting Chikara go and get your man?”

“You need to stop,” Yuuji laughed. “I don’t need to be down there all the time.”

“You were all afternoon,” he teased.

Kenji and Keiji looked up at Yuuji.

“You’ve been here all afternoon?” Keiji asked.

“Jeez, you’re in deeper than I thought.” Kenji smirked.

“I was down there for like twenty minutes total. The rest of the time I was up here, specifically not with him.”

Kenji raised an eyebrow. “He let you into his lair? That didn’t take long. This ship is his baby.”

“I noticed. He was fixing things for a while. Is anything broken?”

“I doubt it. He just likes trying to perfect everything. If he’s messing with the mechanics he’s not arguing with the captain so no one’s going to tell him to stop unless he screws something up, which he never has,” Keiji commented.

“Does he really argue with the captain every single day? Is it even that important of an argument—”

“It is, actually,” came the clipped voice from the stairs. “And it’s not your place to judge what I choose to stand up for.” Kenjirou marched past Yuuji confidently.

Yuuji reached out and grabbed the handle of his backpack, tugging him backward. “I’m not judging. It just seems really tiresome. You need a vacation.”

Kenjirou scowled and unhooked his backpack from Yuuji’s finger, heading for the door again. “Vacation is for the weak.”

Yuuji laughed, falling into step next to him, faintly registering the others following behind, smiling slightly. “Ever lose your voice from yelling that much?”

“Please leave me alone.”

“I would, but that would mean that you wouldn’t get the gift I was going to get you tomorrow,” Yuuji teased.

“If it’s another seashell, you can keep it.”

“Oh, it was better than that. That was spurt of the moment. Do you still have the shell though?”

“What use do I have for it?”

“It’s in your pocket, isn’t it.”

“It’s in my backpack, but only because I’m not going to clutter up my ship. Also because some snail or crab needs it more than I do so I’ll toss it back out onto the beach in the morning.”

“Do you want to know what we’re going to do tomorrow?”

“Not really.”

“Come surfing with me again. I’m not confident enough to go by myself yet.”

“You should always go with someone, even if you are confident.”

“Thank you for volunteering to be my surf buddy!”

“I’m not. Tomorrow only. Then you have to get one of the others to go with you if you’re so desperate to surf.”

“There’s ice cream in it for you if you come.”

“Calm down, I already said I’d go with you tomorrow. Why are you grinning like an idiot?”

Kenji popped forward from the back of the group. “Guys, do you know where you’re going?”

Yuuji turned his eyes away from Kenjirou to look around. He’d gotten a little absorbed in the conversation and had just started walking. This was exactly the opposite direction that he needed to go in.

The others laughed and Kenjirou took a large step away from Yuuji, jamming his hands into his pockets.

“See you guys tomorrow,” Kenjirou said gruffly before making a 90-degree turn and stalking off down the sidewalk.

“Wait, Kenjirou!” Yuuji jumped after him. “Can I walk you home?”

“No.”

“Part of the way home?”

“Goodnight, Yuuji.”

Yuuji hadn’t expected him to say yes anyway so he returned to the others, smiling slightly.

“You just do it to rile him up, don’t you.” Kenji grinned.

“It’s very easy with him. Quality entertainment.”

Chikara smacked Yuuji’s arm lightly. “Hey, dude, you’re not even gonna say something about this? He told you goodnight!”

Yuuji rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I’m not that hopeless yet. But what houses are over here that he would live in?” Yuuji watched Kenjirou’s form grow smaller in the darkening night as he walked deeper into what Yuuji thought was just urban area.

“There are a few neighborhoods this way,” Kenji said, turning back to the direction the rest of them needed to go. “They’re not the typical places that send kids to our schools but it’s still within range.”

The remaining five walked unhurriedly toward their own houses, softly talking. Yuuji couldn’t help but look over his shoulder a few times.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in paradise.

“So what’s the  _ real _ plan, Yuuji?” Shigeru popped some candy into his mouth as he walked.

“What do you mean?”

“What are you actually planning to do this afternoon?”

Yuuji looked at Kenji on his other side. “What is he saying?”

“Yuuji!” Shigeru grabbed Yuuji’s backpack straps and pulled him about face. “Aren’t you scheming? No one looks that excited about surfing so you’re clearly planning something!”

Yuuji laughed. “Oh, that! No, we really are just surfing! The ulterior motive is just to get him away from  _ No Shirt, No Shoes _ all afternoon so he doesn’t have to argue with the captain. It stresses him out so I’m just going to pull him out of there for the afternoon.”

“Wow...” Kenji said. “When’d you become such a sap?”

Yuuji blushed slightly. “Leave me alone. I don’t like listening to their arguing and it never gets them anywhere so. Why not.”

“Well, have fun,” Shigeru said, a hint of bitterness in his tone. “Hope you guys enjoy the ocean.”

Kenji laughed. “Shi, chill out. We can go down to the beach after close?”

Shigeru’s face lit up. “Really!? Yes please!!”

“Only if you collect more tip money than I do today.”

Shigeru grinned at the challenge. “Oh, you are on. What if you win?”

“Then we get to do what I want to do tonight.”

“What do you want to do?”

“You’ll have to wait and see if I win.”

“You’re the worst sometimes.”

“Count on it.” Kenji smiled and held the restaurant’s front door open for his friends.

Kenji and Shigeru headed for the back room while Yuuji hung out, leaning against the wall at the front of the store to wait.

“Yuuji, come here!” came a yell from the back.

Yuuji went to investigate, pushing the door open.

Shigeru was pouting. “Kenji’s refusing to sunscreen my back and I’m assigned to top deck today!”

Kenji had sunscreen on his hands but kept them tauntingly away from Shigeru, instead just rubbing them over his own shoulders.

Yuuji laughed and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and rubbed the white liquid over Shigeru’s back.

“See, Yuuji’s a nice guy!” Shigeru told Kenji triumphantly. “Maybe if you acted like him, you’d finally get a girlfriend.”

Kenji smirked. “Why would I want that when I can continue trolling you all day?”

Yuuji smiled as he finished helping Shigeru. He thought again about working here and getting to participate in all the banter that happened in the dining room and the shenanigans that happened back here. It was such a fun environment and for a second he reconsidered his decision to not get a job here. But then he was reminded that if he had to work he wouldn’t get—

“Kenjirou!” Yuuji grinned as his three other friends walked into the back room, Keiji and Chikara throwing their backpacks onto the hooks along the wall and preparing to work.

“Anyway, have fun working, guys!” Yuuji skipped back to the door. “C’mon, let’s go!”

“Is he okay?” Kenjirou asked in Kenji’s direction, glaring slightly at Yuuji.

Kenji grinned. “As okay as he’ll ever get. Just humor him for a while.”

Yuuji held the door open for Kenjirou and they stepped out into the afternoon sunshine.

 

The ice cream part of the plan didn’t end up happening that day—or any of the days after that. They’d get caught out in the ocean when the sun was dipping lower and lower in the sky and Kenjirou would glance at his watch and rush back out to change into work clothes and Yuuji would walk with him back to  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ . Since there was rarely anything better for him to do in the evenings, Yuuji would grab a table on the top deck and order something to eat and enjoy the views that the cruise brought him every night. He memorized the routes they took and the sights they saw. He would watch the people at the tables near him. Every now and then there would be a group of people who hadn’t experienced the voyage before and he would smile to himself as he watched their reactions to the sights. He’d meet his friends back downstairs as they finished up their duties. Their paths would split as they had to go different directions along their walks home but the laughter never stopped for as long as Yuuji stuck with them.

Yuuji had never been happier than in this routine. He was starting to feel like a real part of this group with inside jokes between him and various people. And above all, he loved talking to Kenjirou all afternoon. Every bit of information that Yuuji picked up on was stored forever in his memory. He didn’t want to forget a single moment that he spent with Kenjirou. He didn’t think that he could’ve even if he did want to.

One of Yuuji’s favorite parts was how he didn’t even need to seek Kenjirou out to ask him to come surfing or even just tell him that they were going and he didn’t have a choice. Sometimes Yuuji didn’t even make it into the back room with Kenji and Shigeru before Kenjirou was behind him or calling him to keep up because they were leaving.

“Yuuji.” Kenjirou was standing in the doorway.

“Right, sorry!” Yuuji grinned and gave Keiji a high five and split off from the group to run after Kenjirou.

“Do you have your own surfboard?” Yuuji asked when they stepped into the sand and headed for the small rental store in the center of the beach.

“Of course I do. I don’t lug it around to school though. It’s much easier just to grab one from here.”

“If you went on a weekend, would you bring your own board?”

“Probably.”

“Can we come here on Saturday morning to surf?”

“I might be busy with homework and stuff.”

“Not for the whole day. Just a little bit. I want to see your board!”

“It’s nothing different than any other surfboard.”

“What color is it?”

Kenjirou sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s black like my soul.”

“Should I get my own board too?”

“Most everyone around here does have their own. I’d wait a little longer until you’re a better surfer, then you can find a good one for what you’re looking for.”

“When I’m good enough will you help me find the best one?”

“Uh, I guess so.”

“Can you get that really big board and let me ride on it again today?”

“No.”

“Aw, come on!”

“I said no.”

They rented boards and headed out into the warm ocean. Yuuji felt more confident than the last time and successfully mounted his board each time and fell a lot less. He noted that Kenjirou stayed behind him at all times, only riding in to shore if Yuuji was able to stay on his board.

They had both just ridden up on shore. Kenjirou laid back on the warm sand, looking quite content. Yuuji briefly considered sitting down next to him but decided he’d rather try to impress him. He picked up his board and waded back into the water.

Kenjirou sat up but didn’t follow him in, just watched silently.

Swimming out to waist depth, Yuuji looked back to shore. Kenjirou was still watching him. Yuuji saw a larger wave in the distance and grinned. Kenjirou wasn’t easily impressed, but maybe this would move him up a rank in his book.

He started paddling into shore and popped up at the right time. The wave was a little bigger than he’d thought, but in theory, he knew how to handle it. He just needed to balance himself and let the wave do all the work.

But with the wave’s size, came power and Yuuji only stayed upright for a second after it hit him before he lost balance and the sound of rushing water filled his ears and he slammed his eyes shut. Kenjirou had instructed him at the beginning that if he went under, not to struggle to the surface. The wave would pass in seconds and he’d be able to resurface easily. The important thing to remember was to keep track of the board and make sure it didn’t come back to smack him in the face or something. Apparently, that was a big cause of surfing-related deaths.

This wave didn’t pass so quickly, just swirled Yuuji around underwater for longer than he wanted. He started panicking. The surface. He could catch glimpses of it and he clawed his way up.

Just before breaking the surface, something hard and flat slammed into his stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs as he was thrown back down.

Yuuji hadn’t felt fear like this in months. The fear that came with actually not knowing what to do, not having any clear options to take, of being completely at the mercy of fate.

Suddenly hands were around his waist and he was being hauled upwards.

Yuuji choked on a sob as he hooked his arms over the board that was gently guided close to him. He coughed for a minute, feeling a bit of water come back up. He breathed hard, trying to recover his senses again, and looked over. Kenjirou was treading water beside him and holding the board steady, watching Yuuji calmly. Yuuji couldn’t find the right words, so he just let out another shaky breath.

“You’re really dumb, you know that?” Kenjirou said.

“Yeah. I do,” Yuuji breathed.

Kenjirou smirked slightly and started pushing the board back toward the shore.

Yuuji sat down on the edge of the sand immediately. “Thank you... for saving my life...”

Kenjirou picked up both their boards and moved them further up shore. “Glad I didn’t trust you’d be able to handle that wave.”

Yuuji smiled slightly. “You didn’t think I’d make it?”

“Not for an instant. I saw what you were going for and came back out.”

“Well, I’m glad you know how bad I am.” Yuuji looked at the forming bruise on his waist from colliding with his board.

“If you feel weird any time within the next 48 hours, go to a doctor. You could have water in your lungs.”

“I’m still going to drown!?”

“Keyword is ‘could’. You coughed a bunch up so I think you’re fine, but keep it in mind.”

“Okay... I think I’m done surfing for the day...”

“I’m not surprised. C’mon, let’s take the boards back.”

“Will you do the thing with the longboard and—”

“No.”

“But I almost drowned!”

“And I saved you.  _ You _ owe  _ me _ one now.”

“I said I’d buy you ice cream.”

“If that’s how much your life is worth, I should’ve let you drown.”

“Two scoops?”

“Keep trying.”

“Okay fine, just consider me in your debt.”

“How about a week of complete silence.”

“You probably should’ve let me drown then...”

Kenjirou scoffed. “C’mon. Ice cream. Make it happen.”

Yuuji grinned and picked up both their boards to return to the surf shop while Kenjirou changed back into street clothes. Yuuji threw dry clothing back on as well and they headed back towards the city.

“What’s the best place for ice cream around here?” Yuuji asked, looked at all the stores that lined the bustling streets.

“The best one I know of is over that way,” Kenjirou pointed a little further into the city. “It’s kinda small, but it’s been here for as long as I can remember.”

Yuuji changed his path to walk in that direction. “How long have you lived here?”

“I’ve never moved. I’ve lived in the same place my whole life. This city is home.”

“It’s starting to feel more and more like home to me too,” Yuuji said, looking around at the buildings that he was starting to be able to recognize. “Isn’t this the direction of your house?”

“Kinda.”

“Where do you live?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“I don’t,” Yuuji said honestly. “Just curious.”

“Don’t try to follow me like Kenji and Shigeru do.”

Yuuji laughed. “You knew about them?”

“Obviously. They’re not the most subtle people I know. And the fact that they tried again after I caught them the first time.”

“Fair enough. Would you catch me trying?”

“Is subtle even in your dictionary? Obviously.”

“‘Obviously’,” Yuuji mimicked.

“Shut up.”

Yuuji smirked, watching Kenjirou’s expression sour further. “You’re like the captain of the U.S.S. Snarky aren’t you?”

“At least I’m not the captain of the U.S.S. Dumbass.”

“Are you sure that’s my ship?”

“Who saved who from drowning in five-foot-deep water just now?”

“Alright fine, but only if the U.S.S. Dumbass has cannons.”

“They probably point backward.”

“Hey, cannons are cannons. What does the U.S.S. Snarky have going for it?”

“It’s quick. Which is why it’s the superior ship.”

“My favorite ship is TeruShira.”

“What?”

“Get it? Ship. It’s both of our names combined.”

“I really should’ve let you drown.”

“Who’s the dumb one now?”

“Stop giving me ideas.”

“I’m buying you ice cream.”

“I guess I’ll reconsider then.”

“Really?”

“No.”

Kenjirou suddenly turned and Yuuji stumbled after him.

Yuuji followed Kenjirou through a door into a building with a little too much air conditioning. Across the room, there appeared to be a post office, but in this corner, there were a few tables and chairs and a counter full of ice cream containers.

Yuuji ordered cherry vanilla flavored ice cream in a cone and watched as Kenjirou got a bowl of vanilla and dumped caramel syrup all over it.

Yuuji sat them down at a table before Kenjirou had the chance to suggest they eat on the go, then pulled out his phone. “Let me take a picture of you!”

Kenjirou froze with his spoon halfway between his bowl and his mouth. “Why?”

“The prove to the others that you eat anything other than mac n cheese.”

Kenjirou flipped him off but allowed the picture to be taken.

“So do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Eat anything other than mac n cheese.”

Kenjirou stuffed a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. “Obviously.”

“Like what?”

“I like almonds.”

Yuuji stifled a laugh. “You’re weird, you know that?”

“Like you can talk.”

“At least I eat real food.”

“Mac n cheese is good. Speaking of, it’s time to go back.”

“Okay. Will you show me how you make your mac n cheese that’s apparently so good?”

“No.”

“Worth a shot...”

They walked back towards the boardwalk where the restaurant lay docked in near silence, Yuuji still sloppily licking at his ice cream.

“Do you eat everything that slowly and loudly?” Kenjirou asked after fifteen minutes of slurping noises.

“This is how you’re supposed to eat ice cream. You can’t just... eat it.”

“I fail to see your point, but whatever. Have a good night. Thank you for the ice cream.”

“Thanks for saving my life...”

Kenjirou smirked and slipped inside the building.

 

Yuuji stood outside for a few minutes, thinking, ice cream dripping down his hand. Even if he’d prevented Kenjirou from having to argue with his captain all afternoon, even if he did that every day, the problem was still there and Yuuji still wanted to do more. Would it be out of place to talk to the woman? It wasn’t as if he was even anything important to Kenjirou, just a new friend. He shouldn’t be butting into his business.

Yet.

Yuuji wanted to get closer to Kenjirou still so maybe he’d get a better idea of what was really going on. But for now, he would wait and stay out of business that wasn’t his in the first place.

He turned away from the boat and headed home for the night.

 

Then turned around and sprinted inside. Who was he kidding.

“Yuuji?” Chikara was at one of the first few tables and saw him almost immediately.

“Hey. I’m gonna chill here for a bit if that’s alright.”

“Of course. Were you with Kenjirou this whole time?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Um. I mean, I almost drowned, but that’s irrelevant.”

“You what!?”

“It’s okay, I’m fine. Kenjirou pulled me out...”

“You must be tired then, why don’t you go home for the night?”

“Because I have to talk to the captain after the dinner cruise.”

“Uh... Am I missing something? Why?”

“Because now I owe Kenjirou one.”

“Oh. I don’t think I understand but sure. You’re welcome to hang out here.”

“Thank you, Chikara. I won’t be of bother.”

“O-of course... Don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

“When have I ever done something stupid?”

“I mean apparently you almost drowned today.”

“Aside from that.”

 

Kenji and Shigeru questioned Yuuji’s presence as well but Chikara explained to them in a hushed voice about his ideas. They all seemed a little skeptical but didn’t say anything to him as the boat started moving and Yuuji stayed on the main deck, watching absently out a window and trying to steel himself and think of what to say. He couldn’t attack her with accusations or play dumb. But really, he had no evidence of anything she might be doing wrong since he didn’t have much of a grasp on any part of the situation. This was a pretty dumb plan really...

This was Yuuji’s eleventh time on the dinner cruise in the past three weeks. He knew the shifts and sways the boat made along the voyage. He automatically stiffened slightly as they turned around after the islands and headed back toward shore.

He shifted his gaze away from the window and to the door to the lower deck.

They hadn’t completely pulled into the dock yet when the red-haired captain stepped onto the main floor.

Yuuji rose from his seat but Kenji was suddenly right behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t be so confrontational,” Kenji said softly.

Yuuji blinked. He hadn’t realized that he’d been glaring. “Sorry...” he mumbled.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Kenji continued.

“I have to talk to her. I’m not going to get anything out of Kenjirou any time soon.”

“Yuuji, this problem has been going on for years. You’ve known Kenjirou for three weeks. That is not a very long time to know someone before you start nosing into their business.”

Yuuji paused. Three weeks. 21 days. 23 actually, when he thought about it. That was a pretty short amount of time. But it was also an incredibly long time. They spent every afternoon together, him and Kenjirou. Kenjirou, someone who didn’t open up to anyone, whose own best friends had looked surprised at the pictures of him eating ice cream, something other than mac n cheese. Kenjirou, who had probably saved Yuuji from drowning earlier. Yeah, this was the least Yuuji could do.

“I’m good, Kenji...” Yuuji sat back down and waited for the diners to filter in from the top deck, then hopped into the back of the line, heart hammering.

The captain shook Yuuji’s hand warmly. “Thank you for sailing with us today, sir.”

“Yeah, thank you... Y’know, you sure make it up from the lower deck pretty fast. You sure everything’s taken care of down there?”

She froze. “I’ve... seen you around here before, haven’t I?”

Yuuji looked at her coldly. “I’m friends with Kenjirou.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Kenjirou doesn’t have friends. He’s got those four other kids who took pity on him when he was little. That’s it.”

“You’re wrong. He’s my friend. He’s my best friend. We go surfing almost every single day after school until his shift and sometimes we get ice cream or look at store windows and I care about him and I’m worried about him. Which is why I have to talk to you. You’re making his life miserable and I know there are lies all over the place here, I’m just not sure exactly where yet. But you need to leave him alone so he can do his job!”

The lady surprised Yuuji by laughing, “Well, there’s lie number one. Kenjirou doesn’t  _ have _ a job. Hasn’t for almost two years.”


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuji was frozen in place for a minute. The lady smirked at his expression then glanced back inside the boat. No one was left inside and she stepped gracefully down the gangway and away into the dusky evening.

This. Was not the answer Yuuji had been looking for. If anything, this just produced a hundred more questions that Yuuji didn’t know the answer to. This opened up a completely new can of worms that Yuuji had no idea how to deal with.

At that moment the door of the ship opened up and Yuuji’s friends stepped out. Kenji was in the lead and he looked steadily at Yuuji, scanning his face for any indication of how the conversation had gone.

“What are you doing out here?” Kenjirou asked, scowling.

Yuuji’s spirits lifted slightly. Where all else would fail, anything Kenjirou had to say to him would always brighten his day.

“Just getting some air. Are you guys ready to go?”

“Yeah sure. Are we going back down to the water again?”

As the seasons started passing, the evenings had started getting cooler, still ridiculously balmy by Yuuji’s standards, but the others had started complaining about the temperature of the ocean in the evenings after work.

“Ah! Yeah! We should!” Shigeru exclaimed. “We might not have too many more chances to go after work, but it’s nice out tonight!”

Kenjirou frowned. “Yuuji, you should head home. You need to rest.”

Yuuji smirked. “Are you going to try to keep me away from the ocean now, Kenjirou? Don’t know how well that’s going to work out.”

“Aww, look, Kenjirou’s being a mother hen!” Kenji poked Kenjirou in the side, snickering.

“He cares!” Chikara grinned.

“I’ll drown  _ all _ of you people,” Kenjirou glared.

“It’s okay, I might actually go home now,” Yuuji said brightly. “I’ve had enough beach for today I think.”

“I’m going home as well,” Kenjirou said. “Have a good night.”

“I’m going to the beach!” Shigeru said. “Anyone who isn’t lame can come with me!”

Kenji high-fived his best friend and jumped toward the beach.

“No, Kenji you can’t, you’re the lamest of them all!” Shigeru pushed Kenji away, smirking.

Kenji raised his fists in defense and pushed back.

Keiji rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his face as he waved. “Have a good night, Kenjirou, Yuuji.”

Yuuji waved back enthusiastically. “See you guys tomorrow!”

Yuuji jumped to catch up with Kenjirou who had walked away without a word.

“Your house is the other direction,” Kenjirou commented.

Yuuji shrugged. “So?”

Kenjirou paused. “Yuuji.”

“Okay,  _ fiiine _ .” Yuuji shoved his face into Kenjirou’s shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Kenjirou moved away from the contact. “As long as you don’t die from water inhalation in the night.”

“Kenjirou! I’m not going to die!”

Yuuji looked up to the smallest of smiles on Kenjirou’s face and he blinked.

“Goodnight, Yuuji.” Kenjirou put his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

“Kenjirou! Goodnight!” Yuuji called back before heading off in the direction of his own house.

 

The instant the darkness had filled in the gap between them, all of the thoughts flooded back into Yuuji’s brain and his smile fell off his face. He wasn’t sure if this was something he could figure out on his own, but he didn’t have a lot of choice in the matter. Kenjirou was divulging personal information at an impossibly slow pace and they’d be thirty before Yuuji would be able to get him to talk about his problems with the captain.

Yuuji didn’t think he could go back to the captain and talk to her again. She wasn’t unfriendly and didn’t hide information behind wall after wall of defenses like Kenjirou, but when he thought back to the encounter, Yuuji couldn’t resist the slight shiver that ran down his back. The way she’d spoken seemed almost sinister, like everything was going according to some plan and Yuuji was only playing into her hand further.

And then there was the matter of the truth. Who was lying here? Because someone was. Yuuji wanted with all his heart to believe that Kenjirou was telling the truth, but he couldn’t help but feel the impact of the captain’s words and believe her. He didn’t know a single thing about the lady but when she told him that Kenjirou didn’t have a job, she had looked Yuuji straight in the eye with a proud confidence, the same power she held in every step she took. Kenjirou, however, always spoke with a lack of conviction, like he was only saying what he knew would lead to the fewest follow-up questions. And from Yuuji’s experience, that was exactly what it was. Kenjirou didn’t appreciate the topic and would divert from it as soon as possible.

But Yuuji desperately wanted to believe that Kenjirou wouldn’t lie to him. Withholding information, that, Yuuji could probably deal with, he could answer the questions later, but flat-out lying, he didn’t know how he felt about that.

Making sure he was still on the correct path to his house, Yuuji pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted a frequent number.

 

**Me:** Kenjirou, do you trust me?

**ヽ(　･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** Why?

**Me:** Just curious!

 

If only all of the worry building in Yuuji’s chest could all be chalked up to curiosity.

 

**ヽ(　･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** I mean there are different levels of trust and I trust you more than any old random person I’d meet on the street, but I wouldn’t trust you to drive my car or something.

 

Yuuji huffed. Trust Kenjirou to give some complex answer that didn’t make anything any clearer. And yet, that made Yuuji smile a little bit. Kenjirou’s trust came with terms and conditions, a complex and perfected equation that would depend on a hundred factors and Yuuji expected nothing less. And hey, Kenjirou trusted him more than the average Joe. That was something, right?

 

**Me:** Darn. Looks like I’ll have to actually go put gas in my car then tomorrow if you won’t loan me yours.

**ヽ(　･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** Very funny.

 

Yuuji smiled and slid his phone back into his pocket. That hadn’t really helped in solving his problem or reassuring him that he was a trusted friend of Kenjirou’s but smiling had helped him feel better, like it always did. Yuuji left the smile on his face as he continued walking.

When his phone chimed again from his pocket he whipped it back out.

The text however was from Kenji.

 

**Kenji ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:** Yuuji are you going to tell me what you’re up to? Kenjirou hasn’t told any of us any of this and I really don’t think you’re going to get very far nosing into his problems. I don’t want to deter you because you seem fired up and I think it’s nice, but I also don’t want you to wreck your relationship with Kenjirou.

 

Yuuji slowed his pace, rereading the message. He wasn’t sure how to respond, mostly because everything that Kenji had said was true. He thought about just not answering it, but that wasn’t really an option if he wanted any support.

 

**Me:** I think you’re right honestly. But I don’t know if I can stop now. Something is really messed up here and I learned something this evening that worries me, but I don’t think I can tell you. But we all need to be supportive of Kenjirou!

**Kenji ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:** We all have been supportive of Kenjirou. For a long time. Don’t worry, that’s not going to stop anytime soon.

**Me:** Good. Just making sure. Are we good? You and me?

**Kenji ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:** You and I are good, I just want you to think before jumping into this. In case you hadn’t noticed, Kenjirou’s a little sensitive to unusual things.

**Me:** Lmao yeah I did notice. But I think some of that would go away if we can help him with this.

**Kenji ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ:** Okay. Be careful, but let me know if there’s anything I can help with.

 

Kenji and the others had been warning Yuuji about overstepping bounds with Kenjirou from the very beginning. Apparently, despite the efforts he made, Yuuji had still managed to cross the line.

When Yuuji, Kenji, and Shigeru walked up to the restaurant the next afternoon, the members of the other school had arrived first. And Kenjirou was nowhere in sight.

Yuuji stepped into the back room, glancing around. The only people back there were the four getting ready for their shifts.

“Um. Do you guys know where Kenjirou is?”

“He seemed a little put-off today,” Chikara mentioned. “Check downstairs; he may have retreated down there again.”

Yuuji bit his lip and dashed down the stairs, headed for the cockpit.

Kenjirou was sitting in the captain’s chair, eating mac n cheese.

Yuuji blinked. “Hi.”

“Why are you here?” Kenjirou barely looked up.

“Because... we were going to go hang out somewhere until your shift started? Like we do every day?”

“I don’t want to.”

Yuuji paused for a moment, considering what to say.

“Yuuji, I know you talked to Captain.”

Yuuji blinked. That wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting. “How’d you find out about that?”

“Why did you talk to her!? I told you not to mess around in my business! I don’t need your help!”

Yuuji stammered, “But I want to help you anyway!”

“That’s not your call to make!”

“Why am I not allowed to help you?”

“Because! I don’t need to give you a reason because it’s my problem, not yours.”

“But you’re my friend. Can you blame me for caring?”

“I can blame you for doing something I told you not to.”

Yuuji paused then sat down against the wall, just inside the doorway.

“What are you doing?”

“If you don’t want to go anywhere with me, that’s fine. But I don’t want to hear arguing. So I’m staying here.”

Kenjirou narrowed his eyes. “Just. Don’t talk to Captain again.”

“Why do you call her Captain?”

“That’s who she is.” Kenjirou turned back to his food.

“Do you know her real name?”

“Yeah.”

“What is it.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Yeah but—”

“Drop it.”

Yuuji sat in silence for a little bit, studying the floor while Kenjirou quietly ate and flicked the occasional switch on the ship’s control board.

“Kenjirou?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m sorry...”

“... It’s okay.”

“It was just impulsive, I didn’t mean to do something that would make you mad or uncomfortable or—”

“I said it’s okay.”

“We’re good then?”

“Is this what texting me last night whether or not I trust you was about?”

“Um. Yeah kinda.”

“You weren’t really satisfied with that answer, were you.”

Yuuji picked at a fingernail, feeling Kenjirou watching him. “I mean, trust is a complex thing and it’s not an all or nothing deal, so you’re fine.”

“Would it make you feel better if I just said yes?”

“No.”

“Oh? Why not?”

Yuuji bit his lip.  _ Because you’re lying to me. _ “No reason.”

“You’re a really bad liar, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Kenjirou scoffed. “Would you rather we went outside and did something instead of sit here wallowing in emotions and deep thoughts?”

Yuuji looked up quickly. “Yeah!”

Kenjirou turned away. “Too bad. I’m spending time with my ship right now.”

Yuuji paused, then realized that Kenjirou was toying with him. And that was not something that Kenjirou usually did. Yuuji jumped to his feet and shook Kenjirou’s shoulders. “C’mon! It’s a nice day, we can’t waste it!”

“Yuuji, I’m eating,” Kenjirou protested.

Yuuji grabbed the nearly-empty bowl and set it down on top of the helm. “Not anymore, let’s go!” Yuuji grabbed Kenjirou’s wrists and pulled him to his feet, half-dragging him up the stairs.

Kenjirou glared at Shigeru who was waiting a table nearby before Yuuji pulled him out into the salty, open air.

“Let’s go surfing!”

“Don’t want to. Can we do something else?”

Boy, did Yuuji have ideas. “Can we play frisbee golf? Do you guys have any courses around here? We had a bunch by my old house! Oh! Or we could hang out at my place! We could get my car and go for a drive, you could show me cool places that only insiders around here know! We could go down to the water and find some cool shells or build sandcastles! Do you like building sandcastles? I built a really cool one once on vacation a few years ago, it had a moat and a bunch of really tall spires! I think you would be a good sandcastle architect!”

Yuuji kept his gaze on his companion through his rambling and didn’t miss the faint smile that flickered across Kenjirou’s face.

 

Through the day’s activities, the tension between them eased. Yuuji made sure to keep things light and Kenjirou seemed willing to forgive him for his mistake of talking to the captain of the boat. Yuuji still had questions, but he decided that they didn’t really matter if Kenjirou was happy and still willing to hang out with him.

By the next afternoon, things fell back into the normal routine and Kenjirou didn’t hesitate when Yuuji jumped into the restaurant, said hello to Chikara and Keiji then pulled on Kenjirou’s backpack until he heaved an exaggerated sigh and followed him back outside.

Autumn was full upon them now and while Yuuji still thought it was plenty warm enough for playing in the ocean, Kenjirou was a little more hesitant. He clearly had a different definition of warm and cold having grown up here. Their afternoons turned into walking through the city or finding places to eat. Kenjirou’s diet was usually pretty exclusive though, so it was mostly Yuuji eating and trying to tempt Kenjirou into new foods that he was too picky to try. Sometimes one or two of the others would have the afternoon off and would join them but more often, even if someone didn’t work, they would stay at  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ or just go home and leave Yuuji and Kenjirou by themselves.

 

A breeze blew through the palm trees and tossed a few pieces of litter through the street. Yuuji found the warm wind comforting and exciting paired with the gray sky and lively city activity as he stepped outside.

“C’mon, it’s not that cold, we can go down to the beach! It’s completely deserted!” he called behind him.

Kenjirou stepped out of the restaurant, clutching a windbreaker around his shoulders tightly. “Are you insane?”

“It’s not that cold, I promise.” Yuuji rolled his eyes. “It’s like 70 degrees out here, we’ll be fine to surf. Please? It’s late in the year and no one will be in the water!”

“Yeah, there’s a reason no one will be there,” Kenjirou huffed. “It’s too cold. We’re  _ not _ surfing.”

“Fiiine,” Yuuji groaned a little louder than he needed to. “If it’s too cold for babies like you then—”

Kenjirou smacked his shoulder.

Yuuji laughed and moved to Kenjirou’s other side. “Whatever, we can do something else! Is there anything you want to do in particular?”

“I’m hungry,” Kenjirou said, turning back toward the restaurant door. “But you won’t let me go back in there.”

“Is there any place we can go that you do eat?”

“No.”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you then...”

“I can be hungry for a while, it’s fine. I’ll just suffer alone and starve.”

Yuuji smirked. “Kenjirou, you’re really bad at being passive aggressive.”

Kenjirou disregarded him, his mouth set into a line, but his eyes lit up. “I’ll just... waste away, no one caring about my wellbeing...”

Yuuji laughed. “C’mon, I know where we can go and you can make your own mac n cheese. Do you need any special supplies?”

“Not really, just a kitchen.”

“If I take you to a kitchen, will you let me have some?”

“I could just walk right back in here...” Kenjirou took a step back toward the alluring prospect of mac n cheese at his fingertips.

“Nononono!” Yuuji grinned and pushed him further away from the door. “We’ve already left, we’re not going back in!”

“So where are you taking me?” Kenjirou asked, relenting to Yuuji’s pushing.

“My house!” Yuuji said happily. “You can make food there!”

Kenjirou stiffened slightly. “We don’t need to go to your house.”

Yuuji was becoming an expert on picking up on the slight shifts in Kenjirou’s tone. “Why not? It’ll be fun!” He stopped pushing as hard, but stayed behind Kenjirou with his hands on his shoulders.

“Just so you know, this doesn’t mean that I have to take you to my house.”

Yuuji raised an eyebrow and let go, skipping to fall into step right beside Kenjirou. “Um. Yeah? I’m not asking to go to your house, I’m asking you to come to mine. Is this one of those dumb courtesy things that you beach people do? Someone invites you over and you have to return the favor? Because that sounds pretty dumb.”

Kenjirou relaxed. “Alright, you can shut up now. I get the picture.”

“Aha,” Yuuji grinned, “so it’s not a dumb custom. It’s just you being dumb, isn’t it.”

“Close your mouth. Now leave it that way.” Kenjirou turned away from Yuuji, hiding a faint smile.

“That’s easier said than done,” Yuuji pestered on. “I know a good way to make me be quiet though.”

Kenjirou looked back at him. “Please. For the sake of my sanity. What will shut you up?”

“If you make me mac n cheese.”

Kenjirou smiled. A real genuine smile. “Alright, fine, you win.”

“I always win. You should know that by now.”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “Please tell me we’re close to your house. I can’t take much more of your chatter for one afternoon.”

Yuuji rubbed his hands together. “Oh, buddy I am just getting started.”

 

Yuuji punched in the code on the front door lock and let them both into the three-story house.

Kenjirou neatly pulled his shoes off and left them in the corner. Yuuji didn’t bother and trotted through the foyer contentedly. He’d gotten Kenjirou into his house, no small feat. It had only taken almost four months.

“Welcome to mi casa,” Yuuji said, his voice bouncing slightly off the high ceiling in the large and lavish great room. “Is it bigger than yours? Apparently that’s one of the dumb customs around here, comparing the size of your house.”

“Ah, it’s about the same, I think,” Kenjirou said, looking around. “Do you have siblings?”

“Nope. Only child. You?”

“Same.”

“Cool. It’s nice because my parents are at work most of the time so on weekends if I’m at home, I’ve got the whole place to myself.”

“That sounds fun.”

Yuuji flopped onto a white couch. “It’s alright. Kinda lonely though.”

“Before you ask, no.”

“You don’t know I was going to say anything!” Yuuji grinned slyly.

“I did know. I know you by now. I’m not coming over.”

“Fair enough,” Yuuji smiled. “So anyhow, help yourself to the kitchen. Can I help you?”

“Of course.”

“Really!?”

“No.”

Yuuji grinned and stayed on his couch and watched Kenjirou move around in the kitchen, gathering ingredients from the pantry.

“Are you going to let me have some?” Yuuji called.

“You’d have a better chance if you stayed quiet for four seconds.”

Yuuji counted to four in his head. “So yeah?”

Kenjirou scoffed. “Don’t mess with the chef.”

“Why don’t you work at  _ No Shirt, No Shoes _ as a cook if you’re so good?”

Kenjirou stiffened slightly. “Because I’d rather drive.”

Yuuji diverted the subject again. “Do you always walk to school?”

“Yes. I hate the parking lot and I always end up walking places with the rest of you guys all afternoon anyway.”

“How far away do you live?”

“Only about twenty minutes.”

“Do you have to get up really early?”

“Earlier than I like, but it’s fine.”

“Are you a night person.”

“Mhm.”

“I’m not. I usually pass out as soon as I get home if I stay at the boat for the dinner cruise.”

“What time do you get up in the morning.”

“4:30 or 5:00 usually.”

“Why would you do that to yourself?”

Yuuji smirked. “Why not.”

Kenjirou shook his head. “You’re crazier than I thought.”

Yuuji winked. “All for you.”

Kenjirou didn’t reply, just focused back on his food.

Yuuji huffed and stood up, wandering into the kitchen and hopping up onto the counter next to the stove.

Kenjirou finished his project and opened a few cabinets until he found the bowls. He took one out and dumped the pot of steaming, cheesy pasta in.

“Wait, I don’t get any? You said I could!”

“I said maybe. Maybe leaves room for no.”

“What was the deciding factor to say no?”

“I just decided. Don’t question me.”

“But—”

“If you wanted to know more you could’ve watched me make it. But you didn’t.”

Yuuji slouched. “Aw, c’mon, Kenjirou. Please? One bite?”

“No.”

“Well then next time you come over, I’ll be watching. And taking notes.”

“Who says there’s going to be a next time I come over.”

“I say so.”

“Oh really.”

Kenjirou looked unamused, but Yuuji was ready for it. “Yep. It’s only going to get colder from here and we need some place to default to if not the beach.”

“So you’re proposing your house?”

“I’m actually  _ declaring _ it. I’ve already decided.”

“I suppose since it’s you, I don’t have much choice.”

“Nope. I’ll drag you all over kingdom come if I feel like it. That’s how we work.”

Kenjirou scoffed at the joke and raised an eyebrow. “It is, now? I seem to remember having a bit of veto power since it’s been months and you’re still useless at getting around this city.”

“It’s a big city, okay!” Yuuji defended, hopping off the counter and crossing his arms.

“I could still lose you somewhere without a problem.” Kenjirou smirked, taking a challenging step forward.

“So can we come here then?” Yuuji quieted his voice, anticipating the reaction he knew he’d get.”

Kenjirou blinked, not expecting the give in the power struggle. “Uh, yeah, this is fine, I guess.”

Yuuji beamed. “Awesome! Can I show you around then? You should see my bedroom; it’s huge!”

Kenjirou snorted. “You’re like a kid...”

Yuuji shrugged and danced around Kenjirou. “Yeah? What’s wrong with a little fun now and then. You need to learn to loosen up every now and then. I don’t think I’ve ever seen your posture slump.”

Kenjirou gestured flippantly with his spoon. “There’s a difference between having good posture and not having fun.”

“So you  _ do _ have fun sometimes. You never let on.” Yuuji guided Kenjirou toward one of the couches.

Kenjirou sat down, still glaring at Yuuji. “Of course I do. Maybe you’ve never seen it because it’s never when you’re around.”

Yuuji flopped dramatically onto the couch. “You wound me, Kenjirou!”

Kenjirou just took a bite of mac n cheese and looked smug.

“So what does make you happy?” Yuuji asked, poking Kenjirou’s knee with his foot.

Kenjirou pushed him away. “I like peace and quiet and surfing without having to worry about the idiot next to me drowning.”

“Kenjirou, that was ages ago! Are you going to hold that against me forever?”

“Probably. It was funny.”

“It wouldn’t have been funny if I had died.”

“But you didn’t. So it’s funny.”

“I’m better now!”

“Yeah, you are,” Kenjirou admitted and went back to his pasta.

“So does that mean that you have fun while we’re surfing?”

“I told you, it’s not as carefree anymore if I have to watch out for you.”

Yuuji clasped his hands together. “He worries about me! Kenjirou really does care! Underneath all the salt and yelling, he does care!”

“Shut the hell up.” Kenjirou surprised Yuuji by grinning around the harsh words. “I’m not inhumane; I wouldn’t let you drown.”

“What a dashing and brave hero!” Yuuji teased, standing up and putting his hand on his forehead, pretending to swoon. “And little old me has had the privilege of being saved by him!”

Kenjirou kicked the back of Yuuji’s knee, making him flinch. “Hey, you still owe me one for that. Don’t forget about it.”

Yuuji grinned and dove for the couch, sliding his arms under Kenjirou’s back and legs and picking him up.

Kenjirou jumped slightly, spilling a bit of his mac n cheese onto the sofa. “Yuuji, put me down!”

Yuuji was about to do no such thing. “But eventually I’ll get to save you! You’re really light, you know that?”

Kenjirou glared and struggled out of Yuuji’s grasp, planting his feet back on the floor a couple feet away, looking at Yuuji warily. “Dude, we all know you lift, you don’t need to brag about it.”

Yuuji smirked, pretending that his heart wasn’t positively racing. “I’m not bragging. I’m letting you know that if you ever need saving, I got you. Also that you don’t weigh as much as I thought you would and you should probably finish that mac n cheese before you disintegrate.”

Kenjirou snorted. “Well, if you hadn’t made me spill half of it on your couch, maybe I would’ve.”

Yuuji glanced at the small mess they’d made. “Half, whatever. That’s like three noodles.”

“There’s cheese on your couch though. What are you going to do about it?”

Yuuji shrugged. “Dog will probably get it.”

Kenjirou stiffened. “You have a dog?”

“Two of them. Dobermans.”

“Where are they?” Kenjirou looked around, poised to flee at a moment’s notice.

“Outside. Do you want to go meet them?”

Kenjirou relaxed slightly. “We have to head back to  _ No Shirt, No Shoes _ soon, you know.”

“Is Kenjirou afraid of dogs?” Yuuji taunted.

“Dogs in general, no. Big dogs, potentially.” Kenjirou eyed the nearest window to the backyard but didn’t see anything.

“Do you have pets?”

“No. Not allowed to.” Kenjirou still looked a little distracted.

“Oh? Why’s that?”

Kenjirou snapped his attention back to Yuuji. “Um. My... dad’s allergic to them.”

Yuuji smirked. The past four months had given Yuuji plenty of opportunities to learn how to read Kenjirou and know when he was lying. The truth was something he’d figure out later, but he couldn’t help but be amused that someone with so much bark had so little bite.

Kenjirou cleared his throat. “Anyway, we have to go, I wanted to check something with the boat. It hasn’t been steering as well lately and I want to fix that before tonight’s voyage.”

Yuuji’s smirk was still present but Kenjirou turned away to go place his bowl in the sink before putting his shoes back on by the door.

Yuuji strolled past him, throwing the door open.

Kenjirou put his hand out to protect himself from the door smacking him on its way back. “Hey, c’mon, what’s the big idea!? Now you’re just being dumb.”

“Hey, Kenjirou, watch out, my dogs are out here.”

Kenjirou stiffened and looked around quickly before scowling at Yuuji and following him back to the road.

“Kenjirou’s afraid of dogs!” Yuuji sang.

“Only big ones! Shut up!” Kenjirou punched Yuuji’s shoulder. “I like small ones.”

“Oh yeah? What’s one dog you get along with.”

“Shigeru has a beagle and she’s cute. Not like dobermans.”

Yuuji laughed, but the image of Shigeru with a beagle did not surprise Yuuji in the least. Nor did the image of Kenjirou being nervous around big dogs. Yuuji would just have to teach him otherwise.

 

When they’d reached the boat again, peace was back in order, like it always was. Arguments never lasted very long between them anyway.

However, as Yuuji held the front door open for Kenjirou, a different storm was forming.

The noise couldn’t be heard over the din of diners casually chatting with their companions, but as Yuuji walked Kenjirou to the back room to grab something from his backpack there, they could hear it.

“Take a fifteen, go outside, and cool. Off.” It was Kenji’s voice, more forceful than it normally was.

Shigeru’s voice answered back, tone laced with anger. “Don’t yell at me, Kenji! You’re not my boss; you can’t tell me to take a break like that!”

“I’m 18 now and I just started training, so I will be a manager soon!”

“What!? What did you just say!?”

“Shigeru, get out of my face! Just take a quick break, alright.”

“Out of your face? Oh, I’ll get out of your face if that’s what you really want!”

“Shi! Wait!”

The door to the back room slammed open and Shigeru stomped out.

Yuuji and Kenjirou simply got out of his way instead of trying to stop him, figuring it wasn’t smart to place themselves in the path of a hurricane. Yuuji tried to get a glimpse at Shigeru’s expression, but Shigeru was pulling a t-shirt on over his head.

Kenjirou looked up at Yuuji. “Shigeru doesn’t put a shirt back on unless someone makes him.”

“Or he’s really pissed,” Yuuji finished.

Kenjirou bit his lip and looked to the front door where Shigeru had just disappeared into the partly cloudy afternoon.

“You need to go fix your ship, don’t you,” Yuuji said absently, looking off into the same direction. “I’ll go try to talk to him.”

“Good luck.” Kenjirou rolled his eyes.

Yuuji studied Kenjirou’s expression a second longer.

Kenjirou looked away slightly. “Let... Let me know if I can help. I’m not very good at talking to people though.”

As Kenjirou took a few steps away, Yuuji softly called after him, fiddling with his fingers nervously. “Kenjirou?”

Kenjirou turned around. “Yeah?”

“Are you worried?”

“What about?”

Yuuji thought about Kenji and Shigeru, two of his best friends in the world, always bantering and teasing, but a soft grin and brotherly affection always present in the background. “Kenji and Shigeru. They’re  _ fighting _ . For real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was ordered to go sit in the corner and think about my actions three separate times throughout this chapter by my beta/best friend lmao and I'm fully aware that I deserve it. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a bit of injury/blood but it's really not all that bad [cries anyway] just be careful if that makes you uncomfy! Thanks!

Yuuji took a deep breath before he pushed the front door open.

The back half of Shigeru’s feet were on the very edge of the boardwalk, the rest of him teetering over the edge as he looked down into the dark blue water sloshing against the thick wooden posts of the dock.

Yuuji dashed over hurriedly and looped his arm around Shigeru’s chest, pulling him back from the edge.

Shigeru jumped slightly but stumbled backward without resisting. “I wasn’t going to jump in or anything,” he mumbled.

Yuuji wasn’t going to admit that that was exactly what he thought Shigeru was going to do. Jumping in among all the boats to swim away fully clothed seemed like a believable Shigeru response, but maybe Yuuji wasn’t giving him enough credit. He wasn’t so immature to think he could escape his problems. Yuuji just cleared his throat quietly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Shigeru pulled himself away from Yuuji’s grasp and looked at the ground.

“What was going on back there? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you guys raise your voices like that. Especially not at each other.”

Shigeru scuffed the bottom of his shoe on the dock. “It’s nothing. It was my fault, really. I made a joke that I knew Kenji wouldn’t like and lost my temper over something dumb.”

“Do you... want to talk about it?”

“I guess. Do you want to go somewhere?”

“Don’t you have to go back and work in a few minutes?”

“I... wasn’t actually scheduled to work today. Sometimes I like going with you and Kenjirou, sometimes I’ll go home, but a lot of the time I just work anyway. They don’t mind me being there extra and I prefer being there anyway. Especially if Kenji’s serving, there’s nowhere else I’d want to be. But if I have somewhere to go, they can’t stop me from leaving. I’ll text Kenji to clock me out.”

Yuuji noted the small smile tugging at the corners of Shigeru’s mouth and he chuckled softly. “How diligent of you to pick up extra shifts like that. C’mon then, loverboy. Should we find something to eat?”

Shigeru finally looked up and smiled. “Sounds good. I’m starving.”

Yuuji smiled and they set off. “What’s your favorite place for good food around here? I’m still painfully unaware of most places. I only ever go out and about with Kenjirou and he’s unbelievably picky.”

Shigeru laughed. “Good to figure it out early on. He’s a bit special.”

Yuuji grinned. “Yeah, I noticed. Earlier today he was complaining about being hungry and we had to go to my house so he could make mac n cheese for himself.”

Shigeru snorted. “I think the problem is that you indulge his every wish.”

“No, I don’t!”

“You do too! Whatever he wants, you get for him.”

“That is a lie.” Yuuji pouted, but he knew Shigeru was probably on to something.

“With someone like him, that’ll get you in trouble someday, you know.” Shigeru winked. “He’ll learn to take advantage of that.”

Yuuji smiled contentedly and jammed his hands into his pockets. “I am 100% okay with that.”

Shigeru smirked. “You are. Very gay. Aren’t you.”

“Says the guy who works extra just so he can smack his boy’s butt when he walks by and hopes that he’ll spill a tray of drinks on himself.”

“Hey!” Shigeru laughed. “I told you not to bring up that little drink-spilling fantasy!”

“I’ll stop bringing it up when you stop trying to make it a reality. I watch you and him interact.”

“Just think about it though!” Shigeru said dreamily. “He’s always so comfortable chatting with customers and then BAM and he’s all embarrassed and wet and sticky and I apologize because ‘Sorry, Kenji! I didn’t mean to bump into you!’ And then I’d pull him into the back, he’s uncomfortable so I offer to loan him the extra pair of shorts that I keep in my backpack—”

“For this exact purpose,” Yuuji laughed.

Shigeru smacked Yuuji’s arm excitedly. “ _ Exactly  _ for this purpose! And then Chikara pays me ten dollars for winning the bet!”

Yuuji snickered. “You people and your betting. I swear, I’ve never lost as much money as when I started hanging out with you losers.”

Shigeru grinned. “Now all your money belongs to me! I am the best at winning bets!”

“Oh, I’m well aware. What was it, my second day here and you won one of Kenji’s days off? That’s when I figured out that you were a dangerous man to bet against.”

Shigeru giggled. “I remember that! I bet Kenji that I could get you and Kenjirou to go surfing together that afternoon.”

“But Kenji was the one who told us to go.” Yuuji raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, so it was kinda rigged.” Shigeru gestured dismissively. “He wanted you guys to go too. He was just playing along for my sake.”

“You’re ridiculous. Why did you guys want us out of your hair so badly?” Yuuji grinned.

“Isn’t it obvious? We were setting you guys up together!”

Yuuji froze. “What?”

“Oops,” Shigeru shrugged and guided Yuuji into a cafe. “I wasn’t supposed to talk about that, but I guess the cat’s out of the bag now, isn’t it.”

Yuuji narrowed his eyes, but a smile tugged at his mouth regardless. “Hold on, are you saying you’ve been plotting this whole time?”

Shigeru stopped in front of the counter, looking up at the chalkboard menu with a glimmer in his eye. “Plotting is such a harsh word for it...”

Yuuji grinned broadly, looking up at the menu as well, noting a sandwich that looked particularly good. “You have got to be kidding me...”

Shigeru ordered and gestured for Yuuji to order as well so he could pay for the both of them. “Don’t get mad, but we had kinda been keeping an eye out for new people to try and snag for a while. Kenjirou’s never really fit in no matter where he is and we kinda wanted to find someone to be his best friend. Kenji and I saw you at school and decided it was just crazy enough to work to invite you along with us.”

“And has the plan worked out the way you hoped?”

“A little better than that actually...” Shigeru smirked. “You’re a cool dude, Yuuji. I’m glad we got to you first.”

“I’m glad you guys claimed me as one of your own right off the bat too... Can I confess something?”

“Fire away.”

Their food was brought out to the table they’d claimed.

Yuuji bit his lip, trying to hold his smile back. “The very first night after the dinner cruise and you guys took me downstairs to meet him and we were only down there for thirty seconds but I will never get it out of my head. I remember the first words he said to me. I introduced myself and he said ‘enchanted’ with the most bored look on his face and then I shook his hand for too long and he pushed me away. And I can never forget any of it.”

Shigeru laughed out loud. “And you were in love ever since!”

“More or less...” Yuuji blushed and took a bite of his sandwich. “So about Kenji...”

Shigeru smiled out the window. “It’s complicated. Sometimes I feel like he could almost like me back... Sometimes I just get that vibe that his flirting at  _ N.S.N.S.N.P.  _ isn’t just an act that we all put on. And sometimes when I flirt back he gets this look that makes me feel like a million dollars. But the second I try taking a step further he shuts the door again. And I figure that the feelings I think he’s having are all in my head because hey, we get paid to flirt. Why would I think it’s any more than that unless he took the next step? And I already know he’s never going to do that ever since I confessed to him last year and he said no.”

“Well, you don’t know that,” Yuuji said, trying not to make it seem like he knew Kenji’s side of the story. “But what kinds of things make him shut down on you?”

Shigeru rested his hand on his fist. “I’m not always sure. I haven’t figured out the pattern really. One time we were out serving and I don’t even remember what the deal was but I said ‘Screw you!’ and he just winked and said ‘Meet me in the back room, babe.’ And literally the next day I said something about wanting to live on a ship and I told him he could come with if he wanted and he just told me not to be absurd. You know? I can’t read him half the time and I can’t tell if he’s joking and then I think too hard about it...”

Yuuji tread lightly. “I think it’s hard to have different wants than your best friend... He doesn’t know exactly what you want and you don’t know exactly what he wants, but that’s okay and it doesn’t make your friendship any less, you know?”

“Yeah, I guess. I just can’t help but feel like I’m the one who keeps making mistakes and tearing us apart, ya feel? Like last year when I told him I had a crush on him, I was so afraid that it was going to make things awkward between us when he said he didn’t feel the same. I think it was just because we’d already been friends for so long that we still made it through but I still hesitate to do anything to imply that I’m still interested, which is weird considering our job but every now and then he’ll get really defensive like I’m overstepping my bounds except then he’ll do the same thing to me and I just don’t know what he’s thinking ever!”

“I... don’t really know what to say that could possibly help...” Yuuji said.

“And then there was today— Did you hear any of what we were saying?”

“Not a whole lot.”

“I don’t really know what got into me, but I was sassing him in front of a customer and they were loving it and normally Kenji doesn’t mind either. He’s fine with being the butt of a joke because he’ll just get me back later in front of the same customers to even the score and they love it. I said something about a domestic married life and he told me to tone it down except the people were laughing so I kept pushing and called him a cruel husband, denying me of all I wanted except there was a little bit of truth that snuck in there and I think he could see that so he pushed me into the back room. He said I needed to back down, I said the guests were enjoying it and couldn’t he learn to loosen up a little. He told me that this was going to get me into trouble if I didn’t get myself under control. That’s when I got mad. I’m not even sure why it got to me so badly; Kenji’s the biggest flirt of all of us but he’s also always making sure that customers are never made uncomfortable so it’s not the first time he’s told me to reign it in. But I got mad anyway and told him he wasn’t my boss and then... he said he was going to train to become a manager...”

“What’s the problem with that?” Yuuji asked, though he already sort of knew the answer.

Shigeru shook his head and ripped off a bit of bread to dunk in the steaming bowl of soup he’d ordered since around here, 70°F was “cold” and therefore, “soup weather”. Shigeru sighed. “I don’t know, I’m probably just being immature about it. I just always had it in my head that even if I could never have him like  _ that _ , we would still always be best friends and things would never have to change. I have some silly fantasy that I’ll convince him to come sail the seas forever with me... So it just came as a shock to me when he said he was pursuing a managerial path. But it shouldn’t be that surprising to me that he’s actually planning ahead for the future instead of just living in his head and hanging onto childish dreams like I do.”

Yuuji picked at some peeling paint on the table. “Shigeru, I...”

Shigeru looked at him. “Shit, sorry, Yuuji, I didn’t mean to just unload everything onto you like that. I’m not expecting you to have any answers or anything.”

“Vent all you like,” Yuuji smiled. “I’m happy to listen. Sorry that I don’t really have anything to suggest.”

“You’re fine.” Shigeru leaned back in his chair, smiling softly. “It feels good just to get it all off my chest anyway.”

“Good. Shigeru, obviously I can’t tell you what Kenji’s thinking or feeling all the time, but I can tell you for sure that he cares about you. You’re his best friend and that’s not in your head. That’s legit. Anyone and everyone can see it.”

Shigeru smiled. “Thanks, Yuuji. That means a lot. As long as I have that, I think I’ll be happy. I just won’t think about what it’ll be like after we graduate and have to part ways.”

“Nobody says you have to part ways...” Yuuji said, but he couldn’t really come up with any other solutions either.

Shigeru glanced at his watch. “Were you wanting to go back for the dinner cruise?”

Yuuji shrugged. “Nah. You probably don’t want to hop back in or stay as a guest, do you.”

He smirked. “Not particularly. I know Kenji isn’t actually mad and if I went to talk to him, it’d be fine, but I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on him while he’s working. I’ll meet up with him tonight or tomorrow at some point and we’ll reconcile.”

“Good. I know it’s a little cold, but would you have any interest in going to the beach?”

Shigeru lit up. “Yeah! You’ll go with me! It’s so late in the year, no one wants to go with me anymore!”

“This is still summer weather for what I’m used to, so I’d love to go down to the ocean with you. Kenjirou has started refusing due to the cold, but I figure that doesn’t make a lot of difference to you, does it.”

Shigeru happily shook his head and stood up. “Cold ocean, warm ocean, it’s all ocean and it’s all good!”

“Awesome! Let’s go then!”

Shigeru paused stepping out the door of the cafe. “My backpack’s still at  _ N.S.N.S.N.P. _ Dang it, I didn’t want to make any awkward encounters this afternoon.”

Yuuji brushed him off. “No worries. I’ll pop in and grab it so you don’t get cornered.”

Shigeru smiled. “I hate running away from my problems, but thank you, Yuuji. That would be awesome.”

“NBD, dude!”

They chatted good-naturedly back toward the dock where the restaurant was tied. Shigeru stayed by the sidewalk and held Yuuji’s backpack that he’d had with him all afternoon while Yuuji quickly stepped inside.

The bustle and chatter and light atmosphere hit him the moment he entered like it always did and he smiled. This was such a good place.

He waved good-naturedly at Chikara before pushing through the door to the back room.

Yuuji had barely slung Shigeru’s backpack over his shoulders when the door opened again and Kenji walked in, staring at him.

“Where is he?” Kenji asked.

“Relax, he’s outside. He didn’t want to cause anymore trouble so I’m grabbing his stuff for him.”

“I-is he okay?” Kenji bit his lip.

_ No,  _ Yuuji wanted to say.  _ He’s very in love and he needs you more than he needs to breathe. Please go to him. Tell him the truth, tell him how you feel and you can work something out. _

“Yeah, he’s fine. We grabbed some food and we’re going down to the beach for a while,” was what Yuuji actually said. This was no time for drama and Yuuji wanted Kenji to be able to focus on working for the rest of the afternoon without worrying about his best friend.

“Oh,” Kenji said, looking down. “Gotcha. Have fun.”

Yuuji wasn’t sure how to interpret that. “Is that okay? Do you need him here? I can go get him and—”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Kenji looked up again and smiled. “I’m just relieved that he’s alright. Make sure you two have a good time.”

“I will. He said he’ll talk to you later.” Yuuji grinned. “Catch you later, Kenji.”

“See ya.”

Yuuji couldn’t help but feel a little bit of unease as he stepped back outside. Something about what Kenji said or his tone or  _ something _ was throwing Yuuji off, but he couldn’t pick out what that might be. He pushed it out of his mind and smiled at Shigeru. “Mission accomplished!”

Shigeru picked Yuuji’s backpack up off the ground and they traded their possessions back. “Did you see him there?”

“Yeah, we talked for just a couple seconds.”

“What did he say?”

“He... sounded worried about you. I think he was upset when you left and worried you were still mad at him.”

“But you told him I’m not, right?”

“Mhm! I told him you were fine and that we were going down to the beach for a little while and that you’d talk to him a bit later.”

“Thanks, Yuuji! You the real MVP.”

Yuuji laughed and looked out over the teal water coming into view. “You two are going to be fine, Shigeru. Don’t worry about it. I don’t think he has any intention of ever not being your best friend.”

 

Yuuji and Shigeru dragged themselves back to civilization after the sun had set, dripping wet and a bit cold but happy. Yuuji loved his friends, there was no question about it. Just a simple evening spent in the cold ocean was an adventure because it was Shigeru and he made things fun. They’d splashed around and found a couple cool shells and encountered a few shallow-water fish that they’d taken the care to name and try to catch with their bare hands before they’d swam away.

Shigeru checked his watch and noted that it was only quarter to nine and if they went back to the restaurant, they could catch the others and walk home together.

As they neared the dock, the boat was already back in its place and tied up. The guests were just getting off so they’d probably just landed recently.

Shigeru and Yuuji stood on the sidewalk, out of the way of the customers until they’d all filtered away before strolling back into the near-empty restaurant.

Keiji was surprisingly not in the kitchen but in the dining room standing next to Chikara with his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Hey, guys. How’d it go tonight?” Shigeru waved.

Chikara put his hands over his eyes. “You should’ve been here, Shigeru, someone almost fell overboard, it was awful! I was on the top deck so I was the closest and when I heard them scream, I just kinda dropped a bunch of dishes on the floor and ran to go help them and everything’s okay and I apologized a whole bunch but they insisted it was their fault that they were standing so close to the railing and they weren’t holding on at all and that everything was fine, but it was still scary!”

“Wow. That’s intense.” Yuuji clapped Chikara on the back. “Look at you being the hero and saving the day!”

Chikara heaved a sigh. “I’m not cut out for that... I thought I was going to have a heart attack.”

“You did good, dude,” Shigeru said.

“Does that happen often? People almost falling off the boat while you’re moving?” Yuuji wondered.

“Almost never,” Chikara responded. “I’m not entirely sure what happened, but the boat pitched really badly and that’s when it happened. I’m just glad everyone’s okay.”

It wasn’t stormy out or anything, Yuuji noted. The water was completely calm. He and Shigeru had been swimming at the same time this would’ve happened.

Kenji came out of the back and Shigeru left Yuuji’s side to go talk to him. Chikara had cuddled into Keiji’s arms and they spoke softly to each other. Yuuji waited patiently by himself for a few minutes and then Keiji and Chikara left.

Yuuji, Kenji, and Shigeru waved goodbye, then Kenji and Shigeru headed for the door too.

“Yuuji?” Shigeru turned back.

“Oh, I’ll catch up,” Yuuji said, already heading toward the door to the lower deck. He wanted to ask Kenjirou about the incident anyway. Not that the near-accident was that big of a deal, but he’d probably have some information on why the boat had swayed like that.

And then Yuuji found the door locked. It was almost always open by this point of the night after their return to shore. Yuuji knocked but knew no one could hear a knock on this door anyway. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kenjirou’s number.

It rang several times before being picked up.

“Hello?”

“Kenjirou? It’s me, you should open the door to downstairs. The others have left, but I’m waiting for you. Are you almost done with—”

The door suddenly flew open and Kenjirou stood in front of Yuuji, blood running down from his nose and mouth, holding his phone next to his ear and looking absolutely livid.

Yuuji gasped and took a step back. “Kenjirou!”

“Leave.” Kenjirou looked stonily at Yuuji.

“Kenjirou, no! Oh my gosh, what happened to you!? C’mere, let me help!”

Kenjirou flung Yuuji’s grabbing hands off his shoulders and pushed past him. “I’m fine. Go home.”

“Kenjirou, no, I can’t leave you like this!” Yuuji made the executive decision to displease Kenjirou and he grabbed Kenjirou’s wrist and dragged him into the bathroom.

“I said, I’m fine,” Kenjirou grumbled when Yuuji had shut and locked the door behind them.

Yuuji smirked slightly before grabbing Kenjirou around the legs and picking him up to seat him on the counter next to the sink.

“Fuck! Yuuji! Stop picking me up!” Kenjirou wobbled slightly, bracing his hand on the wall.

Yuuji didn’t respond, just grinned and grabbed a couple paper towels and got them liberally wet in the sink.

“Don’t try to clean me up, you dumbass,” Kenjirou snarled when Yuuji started to raise the napkins to his face. Kenjirou snatched the paper towels away and looked in the mirror, wiping the blood away.

“What happened, Kenjirou?” Yuuji asked, keeping his tone light despite the worry he felt.

“I just fell, Yuuji, don’t freak out.” He turned back around and showed off his blood-free face, clean of any other signs of injury other than a slightly puffy bottom lip. He rinsed his hand off as well and Yuuji caught a glimpse of torn skin on his palm.

“But Kenjirou, you—”

“Look,” Kenjirou said sharply. “Look at me. I fell. I caught myself with my hand and smacked my face. And I’m alright now. Okay?”

“Did you fall when the boat pitched?” Yuuji asked.

“Yeah, obviously.” Kenjirou seemed more annoyed than anything.

“Were you the one driving when it happened?”

“Of course. The only time bad things happen around here it’s because of me.” Kenjirou slid off the counter, his voice laced with passive aggression.

“Um, Kenjirou?” Yuuji said as Kenjirou was about to absently leave the bathroom without regard to Yuuji.

“Hm?” Kenjirou looked over his shoulder. “C’mon why are you even still here?”

Yuuji followed Kenjirou into the night air, still frowning. “Kenjirou, do you want me to walk you home?”

“What, no?” Kenjirou made a face.

“You got hurt and I want to make sure you get to your house alright.”

Kenjirou scoffed. “You’re weird. I’m seriously fine though. I’ll see you later. Goodnight.”

Yuuji paused to watch him walk away, hands in his pockets. For half a second, Yuuji contemplated going after him or tailing him, just to make sure he was truly okay. He didn’t move though, and within a few seconds, Kenjirou turned the corner where Yuuji always lost sight of him. Yuuji sighed and started for his own house. The others would be far ahead of him by now and he didn’t try to catch up. Instead he just thought quietly along his walk.

 

The next day Yuuji was in a rush and was practically pushing Kenji and Shigeru out the front doors of their school when the final bell had rung.

“Somebody’s eager today, I see,” Shigeru teased. “You and Kenjirou have plans?”

“No, I just need to see him. I know he’s okay but—”

“Wait, what?” Kenji asked.

“Oh, sorry, you guys weren’t there. Yesterday when the boat pitched he fell and cut his lip and his hand. He’s alright, I just want to see him.”

Kenji raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t even think of that, but the boat tilting like that would’ve been a thing he would’ve known about. I didn’t even see him last night. Did he tell you what the situation was?”

“Not really, but we didn’t get a great chance to talk. He was bleeding, we both needed to go home.”

“You should’ve walked him home like a gentleman,” Shigeru said, winking.

Yuuji chuckled. “I tried to. I mean I offered, but he just laughed it off and said he was fine. Which technically he was so it’s alright. He’s proud and wouldn’t want me to anyway most likely. How was you guys’ walk home?”

Kenji smiled. “It was good. Got Shigeru to get on his knees and grovel for forgiveness for getting angry.”

Shigeru glared. “I do not  _ grovel _ . I did apologize though.”

Kenji laughed. “As did I. We’re good now.”

“I don’t know about that, I have to get you back for the groveling comment now.”

“Oh, here we go again.” Kenji rolled his eyes.

Yuuji smiled to himself, his mind already drifting away from the conversation at hand.

Chikara was already serving when they walked in and they waved hello.

Yuuji followed Shigeru and Kenji to the back room but left quickly again when he saw that Kenjirou wasn’t there. He wasn’t one to hang out and wait in the back anyway and Yuuji would most likely find him in the cockpit.

There were no unusual noises that Yuuji heard while taking the stairs, but when he pulled the cockpit door open, he immediately froze.

Kenjirou’s back was against the wall and the ship’s captain was roughly grabbing his chin. She had his head tipped up and sideways to look at his cut lip, but she quickly turned to face the door as Yuuji entered.

“U-um,” Yuuji said intelligently.

The captain harshly pushed Kenjirou away, scowling. “Get out of here, Kenjirou, and take your stupid friend with you.”

Kenjirou looked peeved as well. “Yuuji, can we get like five minutes?”

“No, get out!” The captain said again. “The both of you. And  _ now _ before I do something about it!”

Kenjirou turned on his heel and pushed Yuuji out of the room, closing the door behind them loudly.

“Kenjirou, what—”

“Shh, go upstairs.” Kenjirou elbowed Yuuji forward until they had passed through the restaurant’s front doors into the cloudy day.

There, Kenjirou finally paused, sighed and rubbed his jaw. “Sorry about that.”

“The hell was her deal?” Yuuji frowned. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d witnessed but he got the vibe that it was a good thing that he’d walked in when he had.

Kenjirou just shook his head. “She’s just pissy as usual. Just ignore her, really.”

Yuuji fell quiet. “I’m sorry...”

Kenjirou raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

“For not being there sooner. If I’d gotten to  _ No Shirt, No Shoes _ before you had, you wouldn’t have had to go down there. Unless whatever that was, was a good thing. Like... if you and her are...”

“Oh hell no, don’t get any wrong ideas,” Kenjirou warned. “You saved me from a whole lot of shit back there. She and I don’t have a friendly bone between us.”

Yuuji and Kenjirou simultaneously started walking along the dock toward shore in silence.

After a moment of watching the cracks in the sidewalk beneath his feet, Yuuji looked over at his companion. “Did she hurt you?”

Kenjirou immediately went back on the defensive. “Absolutely not! Don’t think for an instant that she would— Oh. You meant just now, didn’t you.”

Yuuji looked carefully at Kenjirou. “I did. But...”

“Just drop it, Yuuji, it’s not something you need to concern yourself with.”

Yuuji looked back down at the ground. “You told me you fell...”

Kenjirou didn’t say anything, just looked away and exhaled heavily.

The image started to form quite clearly in Yuuji’s mind. There had been no good reason for the boat to pitch so suddenly in last night’s calm waters. The only thing that would cause something like that was if the person steering the ship had gotten punched in the face and jerked the wheel or maybe if that person had gotten hit and fell into the—

Kenjirou stopped walking abruptly to stare at Yuuji. “Look. I know what you’re thinking. Stop. There’s a lot more at play than what you know so don’t try to intervene. There’s nothing that I can do about it right now and neither can you so don’t try anything. I’d love to say that I appreciate your effort but I don’t. You’re just going to make things even worse like last time you talked to her so just. Don’t!”

Yuuji froze stiff. That wasn’t what he was expecting and it was the last thing he’d wanted to hear. His head spun for a minute as he stared into Kenjirou’s upset expression.

“I...” Yuuji spoke slowly, picking his words with more care than he usually put into his speech. “I don’t want to screw things up for you. That’s the last thing I want. So I won’t. I’m not going to say anything to the captain. However, I want to be who you run _ to _ when you run  _ from _ her.”

Kenjirou’s intense gaze faltered. “What?”

“As long as you don’t try to hide away from me, I’m not going to interfere. But if she does anything, you come to me so I can fix your mood. If she yells at you or hits you or whatever, I’ll keep my distance, but you come to me and we can go to my house or get ice cream or something fun so you don’t have to think about it. If that’s all that you will let me do, then that’s what I’m going to do. Is that fair?”

Kenjirou thought for a moment before nodding. “If that’ll keep you off of her back, then I agree to that.”

“Good. Because I have to help you in some way and if not by stepping in, then I’ll make sure the rest of your afternoon is better. Let’s go to that drink shop you showed me last week. You’re going to get raspberry lemonade! See, I remember what you like! C’mon, I’ll buy!”

Yuuji skipped ahead but made sure to glance over his shoulder and confirm the faint half-smile on Kenjirou’s face that he didn’t think Yuuji would see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we all thought I was going to solve the angst I started last chapter. Hah.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuji couldn’t help but wonder if he’d actually said what he should’ve said. He stared at the ceiling in his room for a good hour after turning in that night just to think. He needed to be careful of Kenjirou’s boundaries, that was for sure, but he felt uneasy about promising not to say anything to the captain. Kenjirou had seemed glad at Yuuji’s offer just to make the rest of the afternoon better, but at what point was enough enough? This probably wasn’t the first time the captain had hit Kenjirou considering that the argument had been going on for two years it seemed. What if Kenjirou walked onto the main deck every night with a new bruise or cut. Could Yuuji still stand idly by and only invite Kenjirou over or buy them ice cream or something?

He wasn’t getting anywhere by thinking about it now so he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

For a while again, things fell back into peace. Kenjirou’s lip healed as did the temporary rift between him and Yuuji.

They’d picked back up in their routine of walking through the city in search of good food or other adventures. Most often, Yuuji would spot something interesting like some cool architecture or museum and he’d drag Kenjirou around to check it out further. Sometimes they headed over to Yuuji’s house for the afternoon. Kenjirou would make himself some mac n cheese and Yuuji would watch him closely and make comments that Kenjirou usually didn’t appreciate. Yuuji had successfully stolen a bite for himself on one occasion and proceeded to get kicked in the stomach. He had to admit though, the mac n cheese was tasty and probably worth getting attacked. They still went to the beach every now and then as well and Yuuji thought those days were the best. Though the days had started getting warmer again little by little, it was still too cold to swim. Yuuji and Kenjirou would still kick off their shoes and chase waves onto shore and try not to get the rolled up cuffs of their pants wet. Yuuji was, of course, a little more vivacious about this and spent most of the time teasing Kenjirou into the water. Sometimes they’d kick their shoes through the sand and pick up cool seashells before setting them back down for whatever crab or snail might need them.

As spring overtook winter, Yuuji started to ask if they could go surfing again. After two straight weeks of requests, Kenjirou finally relented.

 

“Why are you so eager anyway?” Kenjirou sighed as he grabbed two boards from the surf shack.

Yuuji couldn’t keep his feet on the ground for more than a millisecond at a time and bounced around Kenjirou excitedly. “Because! We haven’t gone all winter! I have to let loose and rejoin my kin in the sea!”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “You literally spent the first 17 years of your life in the mountains with no sea for hours.”

“What can I say,” Yuuji kicked at the sand with his bare foot, “it’s become a part of me. I don’t think I could go another month without swimming out here!”

Kenjirou set the boards down in the sand and sat down on one to start unlacing his black converse.

“Hey, you got new shoes!” Yuuji commented, noting the clean and stiff appearance of Kenjirou’s footwear.

“I did. About two weeks ago.”

“They’re exactly the same as your old ones.”

“I like them.”

Yuuji chuckled, flicking some sand onto them with his toe.

Kenjirou scowled and brushed the sand off.

“Why do you have to get black ones? There are more exciting colors out there!”

“I like the black ones,” Kenjirou said flatly. “They’re simple.”

“And the color of your soul,” Yuuji commented, making Kenjirou glare.

They changed into swimwear and picked up their boards, heading down to the water’s edge.

Kenjirou let a wave wash over the tops of his feet, then gasped and stumbled backward. “Absolutely not; it’s freezing!”

Yuuji waded out to knee depth and looked back at Kenjirou, the warm, spring breeze throwing his hair into his eyes briefly. “Kenjirou, c’mon!”

“No way, Yuuji,” Kenjirou had retreated a few feet further onto the sand. “Let’s give it another week at least.”

“Kenjirou, it’s plenty warm!” Yuuji called. “And it won’t be as bad once you get your whole self wet!”

“I’m not going out there until the water is as warm as the air.”

Yuuji sighed and came back onto shore, unhooking his ankle from his surfboard and tossing it onto the sand gently.

Kenjirou seemed satisfied and sat down on his board to undo his own cuff.

Yuuji offered his hand and Kenjirou accepted, pulling himself to his feet.

But Yuuji didn’t let go.

Kenjirou locked eyes with him, opening his mouth.

Yuuji yanked on Kenjirou’s arm and he had no choice but to stumble and try to stay on his feet as Yuuji pulled him back toward the water.

“Yuuji, stop!” Kenjirou yelled as the water came up over his feet again, ripping his wrist out of Yuuji’s grip.

Yuuji grinned, catching Kenjirou around the waist and pulling him in further.

“Yuuji!” Kenjirou shrieked as the bottoms of his shorts got wet. He punched Yuuji’s arm and struggled violently.

Yuuji could only laugh before he pulled Kenjirou against his chest and flung himself backward, dunking them both in the swirling saltwater.

Kenjirou pulled away as soon as they resurfaced, coughing slightly. “Mother fucker!”

Yuuji doubled over laughing at the expression of absolute fury on Kenjirou’s dripping face.

Kenjirou leaped at Yuuji, catching him by surprise and tackling him back underwater.

They wrestled for a little while, Yuuji getting a mouthful of water through his laughter every time Kenjirou pushed him under and Kenjirou pretending he wasn’t smiling.

Yuuji floated on his back and looked up into the blue sky as he regained his breath. Kenjirou flicked water at him from where he stood nearby.

“So can we surf now?”

“No.”

“Why not? We’re both already wet!”

“Yuuji, how do you feel about bugs?”

Yuuji frowned and looked over at Kenjirou. “Why?”

Kenjirou lifted his hands out of the water and shoved something hard and tickle-y onto Yuuji’s stomach.

Yuuji stiffened but didn’t flail. Bugs weren’t really a problem for him anyway, but when he got a clear look at what Kenjirou had put on him, he relaxed again. “That’s a starfish!”

Kenjirou smirked. “Not easily startled, are you.”

“Starfish aren’t bugs,” Yuuji commented, watching the little purple creature chilling on his torso.

“I know. I just wanted to freak you out.”

“He’s cute,” Yuuji pulled it into his hand and stood up again.

“It’s just a starfish.”

Yuuji placed it on top of Kenjirou’s head and smiled with satisfaction. Double the cute.

“Really, Yuuji?” Kenjirou stifled a grin and tried to look straight up at his new hat.

“It suits you.”

Kenjirou plucked it off his head and lowered it back into the water. “There you go, bud. Go back home where you belong...”

Yuuji could still see it faintly in the sand through the crystal clear water and he waved goodbye.

“C’mon,” Kenjirou said, walking back toward shore.

“Where are we going?” Yuuji asked.

“To go get our boards.”

“A-are you taking them back?”

“We still have plenty of time this afternoon.”

Yuuji lit up. “Surfing!”

Kenjirou smiled silently.

“Maybe later you can go back and grab that really long board and let me ride—”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Yuuji grinned and splashed after Kenjirou.

Yuuji would be lying to say he wasn’t a little shaky at first after the four-month gap and his limited experience. He biffed the first two times trying to stand up and absently noticed Kenjirou hop off his board to watch him more carefully.

“I’m okay!” Yuuji called, going back for his third attempt.

This time he popped up successfully and the familiar feeling of his feet solidly planted on the board came back to him and he rode back to shore, cheering out loud.

As he swam back out, Kenjirou was riding in.

Yuuji moved to get in his path, grinning mischievously. “Watch out, Kenjirou, don’t hit me!”

Kenjirou narrowed his eyes but didn’t deviate from his course.

“C’mon, jump off. C’mon...” Yuuji whispered, staying perfectly still, making a target of himself. What made him want a game of chicken at that moment, he didn’t really know. He just wanted to see if Kenjirou would actually jump off his board to avoid a collision.

The tip of Kenjirou’s board whizzed closer to Yuuji’s face and his heart rate increased. He wasn’t going to move. If that meant getting smacked in the face, he’d still be standing still.

At the last second, Kenjirou crouched and ripped the side of his board upward, making it turn sharply away.

Yuuji got a face full of salt water but he laughed and flung it out of his eyes a second later.

Kenjirou was glaring at him once again, standing in the water with his board under his arm. “What is your problem?”

Yuuji grinned and shrugged. “Don’t know. I just wanted to see what you’d do. That was really cool though! I thought you said you didn’t do tricks.”

“I know some, I just prefer not to. Honestly, I’ve only done that a couple times, I could’ve totally failed and hit you full force.”

Yuuji smirked, regardless of the threat. “You seemed pretty confident about it.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if I had knocked all your teeth out with my board.”

“You‘re right, I would’ve had to say ‘KMMGUMMGM!’” Yuuji folded his lips over his teeth and attempted to say “Kenjirou!”

Kenjirou slapped his hand over his mouth, trying to cover up a laugh.

Yuuji laughed as well and waded back out. “Okay, no more dumb games of chicken. Let’s just surf since I finally got you to come into the water with me.”

Kenjirou smiled and followed.

 

Kenjirou pulled himself back onto the beach a little before 6:00 and motioned at Yuuji.

Yuuji rode in and looked at his own watch. “Going back early?”

“I need to grab something to eat before my shift.”

“Gotcha. You can get dressed first. I’ll take the boards back.”

Once Kenjirou had changed into the white button down and black slacks he wore to work and Yuuji changed into a t-shirt and jeans, they started back toward the restaurant together.

“Are you sticking around for the dinner cruise tonight?” Kenjirou asked.

“I was planning on it. Not much else to do tonight.”

“Do you want some mac n cheese?”

Yuuji tripped over his own feet. “If I say ‘really?’ and you say ‘no’ I’m going to cry.”

Kenjirou smiled. “Shut up, I’m nice sometimes too.”

“So you’re being serious? You’re going to let me have some of your mac n cheese?”

“No.”

Yuuji sighed. “Kenjirou...”

“I’m not going to let you have any of  _ my _ mac n cheese. But I will make you some.”

Yuuji grinned. “Really?”

“Yeah...”

“Can I hang in the kitchen with you while you make it?” Yuuji started hopping around Kenjirou.

“If you can stay still. You don’t want to bump into someone with a hot pan or anything.”

Yuuji walked normally again. “I promise I’ll wait to jump around until we’re back downstairs!”

Kenjirou shook his head, but he was still smiling faintly.

Yuuji did his best but he couldn’t help bouncing from one side of Kenjirou to the other while he cooked the pasta.

“Kenjirou, you’re using a different kind of pasta!”

“This is the kind of pasta I always use. You just don’t have any of it at your house.”

“But the stuff I have at my house is actual macaroni. Why don’t you use macaroni noodles?”

“Because this is better.”

“What kind of noodle is it? What’s it called?”

“It’s cavatappi.”

“Cava-what-y?”

“Cavatappi,” Kenjirou annunciated.

Yuuji hopped over to Kenjirou’s other side to see it from a different angle. “I like it. It’s all spirally.”

“I think the term is corkscrew but sure. Spirally.”

Keiji came over and put his hand on Yuuji shoulder, instantly toning down his bounce.

“Hi, Keiji!” Yuuji said excitedly, only taking his eyes off the pasta for a moment.

“You guys are back early.”

“Hungry,” Kenjirou said simply, pulling a noodle out of the boiling water to see if it was done cooking.

“Were you out in the ocean?” Keiji noted their damp hair.

“Yeah. It’s almost warm enough to actually be comfortable.” Kenjirou shot Yuuji a glare.

Yuuji smiled innocently. “We found a starfish too.”

Kenjirou stirred the pasta. “I almost knocked Yuuji’s teeth out of his mouth.” 

Keiji smirked. “Sounds like a good time.”

“How’s the restaurant life today, Keiji?” Yuuji asked.

“Pretty calm. Are you sticking around?”

“Mhm! Maybe Kenjirou will even let me hang out downstairs with him while he drives.”

“Not a chance,” Kenjirou said without missing a beat. “Today you got to surf and you get mac n cheese. I get to have peace and quiet while we sail.”

Yuuji rolled his eyes.

Keiji grinned, then waved and walked away. “You guys have fun, I’ll see you later.”

Kenjirou finished preparing the food, though the noodles were the only thing that he did differently from when he was at Yuuji’s house.

Yuuji immediately took the spoon handed to him and dug it into the cheesy bowl. “Kenjirou!”

Kenjirou smirked slightly and left the kitchen, his own bowl in hand, and started down the steps.

“This is so good!”

“You’ve had it before.”

“This is better! Spirally noodles are A++”

Kenjirou blew gently on a spoonful for himself after plunking down in the captain’s chair.

Yuuji sat against the wall contently shoveling mac n cheese into his mouth. “I’m going to buy this kind of noodle so you can make it like this when we go to my house!”

“But it’s getting warmer and we can start going to the beach again instead.”

Yuuji paused with a spoonful of mac n cheese halfway in between his mouth and the bowl. He lowered it slowly. “Can we still go to my house sometimes?”

Kenjirou smiled softly. “Yeah sure, I don’t care. I just thought you’d want to go surfing more often since we can.”

“We still are! But we can go to my house sometimes too, right?”

“Okay.”

Yuuji leaned his head back against the wall contentedly. “Good.”

At that moment, the door opened and the captain walked in, tying her long red hair into a ponytail. Her eyes skimmed over Kenjirou and landed on Yuuji and she froze. “Oh. I didn’t realize you were here,” she said, her voice clipped.

“Don’t give him shit, Captain,” Kenjirou said dully. “He’s not doing you any harm.”

Yuuji looked up at Kenjirou. Was there really a possibility that the captain was going to come after him just for being down here?

The captain scoffed and turned back toward the door. “I know. I don’t care. I’ll let you two get back to your little date.”

Kenjirou narrowed his eyes. “Is that what it is every time I hang out with someone now?”

“Probably,” she waved dismissively and shut the door behind her as she disappeared back into the hallway.

Kenjirou scowled. “Sorry.”

Yuuji looked at the door. “She seems delightful.”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and faced the control board, running his fingers over the controls. “She’s a bitch. Doesn’t matter though.”

“So are we dating now?”

Kenjirou raised an eyebrow. “If everything Captain said was true, I’d be dead about a hundred times over.”

Yuuji got the picture. He changed the topic quickly to the controls on the boat, getting Kenjirou to tell him how a few of them worked.

A little after 7:00 Kenjirou stood up. “It’s getting late. You should go back upstairs.”

“Why can’t I stay down here?” Yuuji asked, hoping it didn’t sound like he was pleading. He honestly just had more fun when he was with Kenjirou.

Kenjirou set his jaw. “Because I said so. I’ll see you when we get back.”

Yuuji relented and took Kenjirou’s and his empty bowls upstairs.

 

The warm evening breeze calmed Yuuji while he sat on the top deck as the sailboat cut through the calm water. The vegetation on the little islands the cruise passed through had started growing back again and there was more green than there had been in the winter months. Considering he’d only been here since fall, Yuuji wondered what this tropical paradise looked like in the late spring and summer. He wondered if it looked even prettier in the daytime. He wondered if there was some way to get out here in the morning to look around. He wondered if he could explore the islands. He’d ask Kenjirou later. For now, he sat back in his chair and enjoyed the scenery. When they went through the cave, the sun setting through the rock’s opening was as stunning as ever. Yuuji wondered if Kenjirou had ever gotten to ride up here on the top deck and witness the beauty instead of having to be below. He wondered if Kenjirou were up here with him right now, if they could—

Yuuji shook the thought out of his head as he glanced around at the other passengers, leaning against their lovers as they passed through the cave’s exit.

The second the ship docked again, Yuuji ran downstairs in front of all the other diners. The captain had already come up to the main deck and Yuuji avoided her eye as he edged along the wall. The door to the lower deck was still locked so he waited just outside. People started filtering off the boat. Yuuji tried the door again, pushing against gently.

Suddenly there was a click and the knob gave, flinging the door open and throwing Yuuji inside.

Kenjirou yelled as he and Yuuji almost fell down the stairs.

Yuuji steadied himself against the wall and took a shaky breath in.

Kenjirou glared from a couple steps beneath him. “Really? You couldn’t have waited like four more seconds?”

“Sorry! I was just seeing if the door was unlocked and you happened to unlock it right at that second. Are you okay?”

Kenjirou brushed past Yuuji. “Fine. How was the cruise?”

“Excellent as always! Hey, I was wondering, have you ever explored those islands that we sail around every night?”

“No.”

“Would you be willing to?”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to go explore them! We could rent a boat and go adventuring some time! I also want to see the place in the daytime because I think it would be really pretty! Not that it isn’t pretty now, but I just think it would also look cool in the daytime, don’t you think?”

The others came out of the back room, all faintly smiling at Yuuji’s rambling and Kenjirou’s look of annoyance.

Yuuji started to follow Kenjirou when the others split off to walk to their respective houses.

“Yuuji, go home,” Kenjirou said. “I’ll see you tomorrow and you can talk at me then.”

Yuuji turned in the other direction and took a few steps back. “Okay. Bye, Kenjirou!”

“Later.”

Yuuji caught up with the others again, still smiling.

“Ah, young love,” Chikara teased.

“Guess who got to go surfing today!” Yuuji said cheerfully.

“What!? No fair!” Shigeru said. “Kenji! We have to go!”

“Settle down, Shi.” Kenji grinned. “We both have the evening off in two days. We can spend the whole afternoon out there.”

“It’s a bit cold,” Yuuji commented, “but if I can get Kenjirou out there with me then you guys will be fine.”

“I’m so mad that I didn’t get the first wave of the season!” Shigeru scuffed his foot along the ground.

Kenji grinned. “You don’t even like surfing. You just like swimming.”

“Still!”

“Maybe this’ll be the time I finally just leave you out there...”

“You should! Maybe I’ll turn into a fish eventually.”

“That doesn’t sound all that pleasant,” Keiji muttered, making Yuuji laugh.

“You guys are weird. Anyhow, this is my street, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

Yuuji’s pocket vibrated as he was walking over to  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ the next day and he pulled his phone out in confusion. He didn’t usually receive many texts at this hour of the day since he was already with Shigeru and Kenji and just about to meet up with the others.

“Who is it?” Kenji asked with mild curiosity.

“It’s Kenjirou...” Yuuji said.

 

**ヽ( ･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** Hey can we just meet at the beach today instead of going to nsnsnp first?

**Me:** Why???

**ヽ( ･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** Because. Just trust me.

**Me:** Okayyy, want me to get us boards?

**ヽ( ･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** Go for it.

**Me:** Sweet! I’ll see you there!!!

 

Yuuji looked up from his phone and smiled at his companions. “Sorry fellas, can’t wander over to the ole’ restaurant boat today. Got me a hot date.”

Kenji laughed. “Not sure if that’s the adjective I’d use but you do you. Where are you guys going?”

“Just the beach again. But he wants to meet me there.”

Shigeru snickered. “It’s probably because we tease him if we see him at the boat before he meets up with you.”

“You guys are the worst friends.” Yuuji smirked, then split paths with them, heading to the beach instead of the boat. “I’ll come hang during and after the dinner cruise.”

“10-4. Have fun.” Kenji waved.

Yuuji couldn’t get the smile off his face as he walked down toward the beach. Something was special today and the anticipation was going to kill him. Kenjirou rarely texted him at all and to tell him to meet him at the beach instead of the restaurant, that meant he was probably planning something unexpected. And Yuuji was totally game for any obscure plan Kenjirou could come up with.

Yuuji hopped into the bathroom to change into swim gear first, then toed through the cool sand over to the shack to grab two boards and give a friendly hello to the person running the place.

He looked off into the distance in the direction of Kenjirou’s school and then over in the direction of the restaurant. He didn’t see any sign of Kenjirou but that didn’t mean a whole lot yet. Plus, if his suspicions were correct, Kenjirou was up to something. Yuuji could be patient for that. Yuuji set the boards down in the sand and danced along the edge of the water for a few minutes on his own.

Ten minutes passed. Another ten. Twenty more. Yuuji glanced at his watch. It was almost 4:00 already. Why was Kenjirou an hour late? That didn’t seem like something he’d do. Yuuji wrestled with his thoughts for a bit, sitting back down in the sand, staring at the boat port a good distance away. If Kenjirou wanted him to go here instead of  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ , Yuuji didn’t want to go against his wish. But at the same time, what was his plan if Yuuji was going to end up sitting here alone all afternoon. He just didn’t get it.

Yuuji waited another half hour before returning the boards to the shack and heading back towards the restaurant.

Shigeru waved to him and smiled as he entered.

Yuuji wasn’t smiling. “Shigeru, is Kenjirou here?”

Shigeru's expression turned to one of confusion instantly. “Weren't you meeting him at the beach?”

“I was. He told me to. He didn't show up though.”

“It's been like an hour and a half, Yuuji. You're just now realizing that something's off?”

“No... but if he was up to something I wanted him to do it. But eventually I got bored. I tried calling him about twenty minutes ago but didn't get an answer. So I don't know where he is.”

Shigeru furrowed his brow. “Why would he text you to meet him at the beach and then not show up?”

“That's what I was thinking. That's why I hung around for so long.” Yuuji glanced at the door to the lower deck.

“I'd go check,” Shigeru said nervously. “I haven't seen him all afternoon.”

Yuuji went over to the door to lower deck and tried the handle. It was locked. It was never locked at this time of the afternoon, even if Kenjirou was here. Yuuji slid his phone back out of his pocket, dialing Kenjirou's number again. After a few seconds, it went to voicemail.

“Hey, Kenjirou,” Yuuji said, trying to keep his tone light. “Um, so I came back to  _ No Shirt, No Shoes  _ to look for you. I, uh, waited for you for a little over an hour at the beach so I, uh, don't really know where you're at... if you're downstairs you should unlock the door... Um. Yeah. Call me or something when you get this because I'm kinda worried. Bye.”

Yuuji lowered the phone and looked back at the door to downstairs, then immediately jumped as his phone buzzed with a text message

 

**ヽ( ･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** I’m fine don’t worry.

 

Yuuji sunk down in a nearby empty chair, caught between relief and something else, something not as good that he couldn’t identify yet.

 

**Me:** KENJIROU WHERE ARE YOU IM FREAKING THE FREAK OUT

**ヽ( ･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** Below deck. You can’t be down here right now though.

**Me:** Why not?

**ヽ( ･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** Captain.

**Me:** Are you okay?

**ヽ( ･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** Yes. It’s just better if you’re not down here right now.

**Me:** Is she giving you crap?

**ヽ( ･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** She was for a little while.

**Me:** You said that when that happened you would let me take you somewhere cool so you could at least distract yourself.

**ヽ( ･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** Sorry. Not this time. I advise you don’t stick around for the dinner cruise tonight.

**Me:** Is that why you told me to meet you at the beach today?

 

Yuuji stared at his phone but the usually quick replies stopped altogether after that. He sat for several more minutes, staring blankly at the far wall and turning his phone mindlessly in his hands. Kenjirou was just one deck below him but he couldn’t get down there unless the door was unlocked and Kenjirou sounded like there wasn’t anything in the world that would convince him to do that. Yuuji had even been asked to leave before dinner. That had never happened before.

Shaking his head roughly, Yuuji stood up and blasted through the front door. He couldn’t decide if he was scared or sad or angry but whatever emotion he was feeling, it was definitely negative.

The part that weighed the most on Yuuji was that Kenjirou had broken their deal. Yuuji had promised not to go after the captain for anything she might put Kenjirou through as long as Kenjirou came to Yuuji for comfort. That had been put in place to hold Yuuji back. He’d been worried about keeping that promise himself. He had barely even considered the possibility that Kenjirou would be the one to break the vow. But there they were.

Yuuji stood on the dock, sighed, and pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

 

**Me:** Hey. Listen, I’m not upset, I just want to see you for like two minutes. I just want to be sure you’re not hurt or crying or anything. Come upstairs just for a second?

**ヽ( ･o･)ﾉ Kenjirou✧˖°:** Why would I be crying?

**Me:** Kenjirou please? I’m outside on the dock. I want to at least say hi to you today.

 

Yuuji didn’t get a response but thirty seconds later, the door opened and Kenjirou stepped out into the sunlight, blinking and shielding his face with his hand. “Hi.”

Yuuji didn’t think he was over being upset yet but he couldn’t have kept the smile off his face if he tried. It was just a Kenjirou thing. “Hiya.”

“You happy now? Can I go back downstairs?”

Yuuji took a step closer and winked. “Only if I can come with you.”

Kenjirou glared. “I said no. Have a good rest of your day. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Kenjirou, wait!” Yuuji grabbed Kenjirou’s arm.

Kenjirou flung him off. “I shouldn’t be up here in the first place, Yuuji! Let me go!”

Yuuji reached out again, holding onto Kenjirou’s shoulders. “Kenjirou, I—”

“Go home!” Kenjirou yelled, shoving Yuuji hard.

Yuuji assumed the wooden gangway would be there to help him regain his footing. Instead, there was nothing. The sensation of falling only lasted an instant before he hit the quiet water.

He came up gasping and only caught a glimpse of Kenjirou watching just to make sure Yuuji had come up alright before he disappeared back inside.

 

Yuuji walked home with his hands in his pockets, water dripping off him. The sun wasn’t quite warm enough to dry him or make the drenching feel pleasant. He’d been lucky that he’d set his backpack down on the dock before hand, but that was the only dry thing he had. His phone was busted since it had been in his pocket. He wasn’t mad at Kenjirou. Definitely not. That was the furthest emotion from his heart at the moment. Now he was just concerned. That kind of aggression wasn’t something Kenjirou took to often and something had caused that. Yuuji did have a bit of anger coursing through him but it was all directed at the captain. She was clearly the cause of everything that had gone wrong today and Yuuji wasn’t about to excuse it. And this was making Yuuji feel like he had to do something about this. If Kenjirou had broken his part of the promise, then Yuuji had the right to go back on his end.

He dragged himself through the front door of his house and tossed his backpack against the wall. The first thing he did was take a shower. The water at the port wasn’t known to be the cleanest and he smelled like boat oil and salt.

After putting himself back together he sat down to formulate a plan. But first he had to eat food. And then he drove to the nearest store to buy cavatappi noodles for the next time Kenjirou came over. Because there would be a next time, he would be sure. Then he sat down to formulate his plan.

 

A little after 8:30, Yuuji prepared to head back out. He’d thrown on shorts, clean tennis shoes, and a hoodie and cap with the city’s name printed on them. He hadn’t thought he’d ever need the touristy things he’d gotten before moving here, but for sneaking about and hoping to ambush the captain somewhere, his garb was perfect. He’d blend in as a tourist and the hat would keep his face hidden. He wasn’t sure how this was going to play out, but something had to be done if Kenjirou felt this attacked and Yuuji was going to be the one to do something about it.

Yuuji watched the boat pull back into port and the captain stepped out to greet the night’s customers. Yuuji stayed pressed up against the shadow of the nearest building, making sure the shadow concealed him. For the best impact, he had to have the element of surprise here.

As she had the first time, the captain walked curtly away from the boat once the last customers had left. Yuuji fled from his hiding spot and hopped onto the same sidewalk as her. The first thing she did was take her phone out of her pocket. Yuuji felt a little weird listening to her private conversations but if he fell any further behind, he’d lose track of her if she went around any corners.

“Hey, Kenjirou,” was the first thing she said into the receiver.

Yuuji instantly snapped his head up, listening very closely.

“I’m gone, enjoy your ten minutes of peace. See you later.” Her tone had an unnerving amusement in it, the same tone that made Yuuji feel like she had a plan and everything he could possibly do was just another step in the direction she wanted.

She put the phone away after that and Yuuji had to start being careful not to get too close. He was all too eager to figure out what was possibly going on here. He decided to ditch his plan of ambushing her to chat and instead stayed on her tail for several minutes more, mind spinning with the cryptic words she’d left for Kenjirou. Why was he only getting ten minutes of peace? Was he going to see her again soon? Why?

Yuuji followed the captain just a few minutes into the most urban area, but he paused to watch her walk through the sliding glass doors of the tallest hotel in sight.

None of the clues he was gathering were making an ounce of sense together and he wondered if he was even solving a mystery at this point or just getting himself involved in a wild goose chase where none of the ends met. After waiting another moment, he stepped into the hotel’s lobby.

Everything in the lobby was clean and orderly from the pristine, gray tile on the floor and the white pillars that stretched all the way to the ceiling high above. Tall palm trees grew in a few patches in square gaps in the smooth floor and comfortable seating was arranged in amidst the plants. Numerous fountains dotted the open floorplan and low lighting reflected in tall windows around the perimeter. Yuuji didn’t think he’d ever set foot in such a nice hotel that still maintained a friendly atmosphere.

The captain was still nearby, leaning against the wall next to a set of elevators, scrolling on her phone.

Yuuji put on his game face and strutted in like he owned the place. There was a set of chairs nearby and he cautiously sat himself down there, pulling out his own phone, broken as it was, and held it in front of his face, pretending to be enraptured by it in case she happened to look over.

He was restless within a few seconds but the captain hadn’t moved yet so he wasn’t going to either. He waited, watched, thought, waited.

Finally ten minutes later, the doors slid open and a very familiar figure stepped inside.

“What the hell are you doing down here?” Kenjirou rolled his eyes and stepped quickly to the elevator.

The captain smiled as he came closer to her. “I wanted to talk to you some more before you lock yourself away for the night. I saw your little friend. He was waiting in the restaurant for a while. Looking for you?”

They had both stepped into the elevator. “I don’t know. I was below deck the whole afternoon, remember?”

With that, the doors closed and Yuuji could hear no more. He sat in the chair for several minutes, a hundred thoughts racing through his head with every second.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful guest appearance this chapter from [Starlity](http://starlity.tumblr.com), she's the starfish near the beginning... I'm not sure why; she just wanted to be the starfish and I couldn't think of a reason why not??  
> Another appearance made by our good friend angst but we're no stranger to angst at this point... :'D I hope this is still an enjoyable fic, y'all!! Plot is thickening!! We're getting close to the everything-blows-up moment. So. Look forward to that I guess lmao.  
> Anyhow, thanks so much for reading!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to affectionately nickname this chapter "Sassy Rich Boy Warfare" but the fact of the matter is that I almost cried writing this. So. You have been warned. Angst intensifies.

After finally picking himself off the chair, Yuuji slowly made his way back outside. It had started to rain lightly, but he couldn’t bring himself to care that he was getting drenched for the second time that day.

He had three questions. Why was the captain at that hotel, why was Kenjirou at that hotel, and why were they there together? There must be something connecting them both and tying them to this hotel. A thought popped into Yuuji’s head from a while ago. Shigeru had said that he and Kenji had tried figuring out where Kenjirou lived on three occasions. The third time Kenjirou just told them he knew they were there, the first time, they’d lost him in a supermarket, but the second time he had gone into a hotel. And the way Kenjirou had described the tailing incidents, he made it sounds like there were only two instances. Was it possible that the second time Kenjirou hadn’t noticed they were there and they had actually been successful without realizing it? If Shigeru and Kenji had lost Kenjirou into the same hotel Yuuji had just exited, that could be the answer.

Everyone around here seemed to own or run some big business so maybe Kenjirou’s parents owned the hotel. That would explain Kenjirou living there. Yuuji had to tread carefully though, because Kenjirou would be livid if he found out Yuuji had tailed him. Technically Yuuji hadn’t meant to follow him home, it just kinda happened. He certainly wasn’t going to bring it up though. The only question left was in regards to the captain. Why was she here? Why did she want to talk to Kenjirou before he went upstairs? Hadn’t she had access to him all afternoon? And Kenjirou wasn’t kicking her out either. He was okay with her being there. Something was very off about all this and Yuuji could throw out a thousand guesses and be none the closer to figuring out the truth.

Sleep did not come easy for Yuuji that night. It was filled with the questions his overactive mind refused to let go of, even for a moment, so he could get some peace.

 

He arrived at school the next day with the intent of asking Kenji and Shigeru about the hotel they’d followed Kenjirou to.

Instead, he was met with a very different scene.

Shigeru pushed Yuuji to stand in between him and Kenji.

Yuuji looked between the two curiously, noting their deep scowls and crossed arms. “Um. Hey guys,” he started.

“Goodmorning, Yuuji.” Shigeru’s voice was clipped and he was looking away.

“How was work last night?” Yuuji asked further.

“Pretty typical,” Kenji said, sounding just as peeved.

“Oh yeah? It was raining for a bit, right?”

“Not until after we got back,” Shigeru spat.

“Okay, fine. I’ll bite. What’s wrong with you two this morning.”

“Kenji is being a total ass, he’s never been so rude but I have a feeling Mr. Nice Guy was just a facade to please the world!” Shigeru glared at his best friend. “Right, Kenji? Why don’t you just go ahead and kill Yuuji’s hopes and dreams like you did mine!”

Yuuji wasn’t sure if he quite understood the apparent angry rant, but something was clearly wrong.

“Cut it out, Shigeru!” Kenji stormed. “I did nothing to you! Nothing!”

“Woah, guys, cut it out!” Yuuji put his hands out in defense. “Just calm down, okay?”

They both stopped talking and didn’t speak much at all the rest of the day. Yuuji made a couple attempts of his own to crack jokes in class or tease one of them into smiling, but nothing seemed to work. All Yuuji got were passive aggressive retorts and indirect glares.

 

Stepping outside when school had ended for the day and for the week, Yuuji placed himself between the two once again.

“So are you guys going to be civil at work or no?” Yuuji asked, only half-jokingly.

Shigeru rolled his eyes. “Oh, I can do civil. I’m nothing but nice and genuine. It’s him you have to worry about.”

Kenji sagged. “Shigeru, I’m sorry! It’s a misunderstanding, let me explain to you what I was trying to say!”

“I know what you said, you made it real clear what you were trying to tell me and I can’t just excuse it!”

Yuuji stopped walking and grabbed both of their arms just as the restaurant came into sight. “Hey! Stop it, both of you! You guys need to shape up real quick here or tonight’s going to be miserable for more people than just you two. You guys are best friends, remember? Best friends fight and that’s okay as long as you make up again! Which I know you will, so just settle down for now and you can talk it out later. Okay?”

Shigeru refused to look at Kenji. “Okay.”

Kenji’s frown softened. “Shi?”

“I said okay!”

No more words were exchanged between them as they arrived at the boat port. Yuuji sucked in a deep breath as he passed off one problem for another.

“Hey,” Kenjirou said, leaning against the wall in the back room.

“...Hi. Are we hanging out today?”

Kenjirou nodded. “If that's okay.”

Yuuji nodded silently and they exited the boat. They walked without aim along the sidewalk for a few minutes in silence before Kenjirou opened his mouth again.

“I texted you.”

“My phone broke when you pushed me into the water...”

“Oh... Sorry...”

“It’s okay. It won’t be hard to replace.”

“Sorry for pushing you.”

“It’s okay... What did you text me about?”

“That I was sorry for pushing you and being a dick yesterday.”

“You're not really sorry.”

Kenjirou turned, eyes wide. “What? Yuuji I don't like hurting you and I—”

“That's not what I mean. I mean you do things for reasons and given the chance to go back to yesterday, you'd make the same call. There are things that I don't know so I trust that you made the best decision based on the facts that you have.”

Kenjirou faced forward again. “I think we've hung out together for too long.”

Now it was Yuuji's turn to stare open-mouthed at Kenjirou. “What?”

Kenjirou smirked. “I just meant that you know how I think too well.”

Yuuji smiled as well. “Oh. I might be getting used to your Kenjirou-isms.”

“So if you know me so well, where am I thinking we should go today?”

“The beach!”

“Nope. You get three guesses.”

“Ice cream?”

“One more try.”

“... The moon?”

“Think we can go to your house today?”

Yuuji lit up yet more. “Really?”

“Mhm. Just chill out and stuff.”

“Yeah! Oh, Kenjirou, guess what else! I went to the store and got those swirly noodles you like for mac n cheese and maybe we can make some if you wanted to?”

Kenjirou smiled silently, content to listen to Yuuji's rambling as they headed toward his house.

 

While Kenjirou made food, Yuuji went outside to say hello to his dogs. He’d finally gotten Kenjirou to meet them on one occasion, though he wasn’t particularly fond of them or their menacing-looking teeth.

“Kenjirou, can I let them come inside? Please?” Yuuji stuck his head back inside.

“No Yuuji. I’m making you mac n cheese. Leave them outside.”

“Okay fine.” Yuuji didn’t sound all that agonized about it as he stepped back in and kicked his shoes off. “Hey, do you know anything about what’s going on between Shigeru and Kenji today?”

Kenjirou looked over from the stove. “They seemed not as pleasant as normal yesterday when we walked home, but nothing too weird. They seemed at odds today too. Is everything okay?”

Yuuji shook his head. “I have no idea what happened but at school all day they were just yelling at each other if they were within a five-foot radius. I have no idea what’s going on, but I don’t like it at all.”

“Are you going to try to talk to them tonight when we go back over there?”

“I can. I’m allowed to stay tonight?”

Kenjirou froze. “Look, I didn’t mean—”

“No, you’re fine,” Yuuji rushed, but he wasn’t sure how fine it was. “Like I said, I assume you do what you do for a reason so I’m okay with that. But you know, if you wanted to talk about it... We did agree that if the captain was giving you crap you would come to me, after all.”

Kenjirou flinched. “I’m here now. That counts for something, right?”

Yuuji nodded and entered the kitchen, washing his hands and grabbing out two bowls from the cabinet.

They took the food upstairs and stood on the small balcony off of Yuuji’s bedroom. Past a couple rows of houses, the ocean was right there, blue and clear and sparkling in the sunny day.

“This city is beautiful,” Yuuji said quietly.

“It is, isn’t it,” Kenjirou said. “It’s nice to look out at it from high up.”

“Do you have a good view from your place?”

“Pretty good.”

“Is your window higher up than mine?” Yuuji fished.

Kenjirou caught on right away and looked at Yuuji, taking a large bite of his noodles. “What, do you think my parents keep me locked in the attic or something?”

Yuuji smirked. “Yeah, I guess that doesn’t make much sense does it.”

“You’re acting weird today.” Kenjirou looked back out over the ocean.

Yuuji blinked and looked at Kenjirou. “You think so? I feel fine.”

“Okay.”

“...No follow-up questions?”

“If you say you’re fine, then I’ll believe you. I trust you.”

Yuuji squinted at Kenjirou. Was this the real Kenjirou? It looked real enough. Yuuji poked Kenjirou’s arm.

“Ow, what was that?”

“Making sure you’re real... Kenjirou doesn’t trust me.”

Kenjirou smirked. “Hey, give me at least a little credit.”

“But, the question is, would you trust me to drive your car?” Yuuji grinned back.

“That’s still a no. The way you drive, I’m surprised you’re still alive.”

“I follow all the rules! Why am I a bad driver?”

Kenjirou smiled into the bowl in his hands. “That’s exactly it. You can’t drive like that around here. You have to be assertive and go fast.”

“So basically drive like a crazy person.”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t see the problem in that, nope, not at all...” Yuuji rolled his eyes.

“What are you going to do? Teach the entire state how to drive proper?”

“I could. Don’t tempt me.”

“No one would listen to you. We’re all stubborn people around here.”

“I’ve got some fighting spirit of my own!” Yuuji shook his fist at Kenjirou. “You haven’t seen me angry!”

Kenjirou smiled. “I highly doubt you could even hurt a fly.”

“Depends. What did the fly do to me?”

Kenjirou chuckled. “See, there you go.”

Yuuji smiled and followed Kenjirou’s gaze out into the ocean.

 

Yuuji was a little wary of returning to  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ for fear of what he might find there in terms of Kenji and Shigeru. The atmosphere was certainly different from how it normally was. It wouldn’t probably have been that noticeable to someone who didn’t spend nearly every day on the boat but it was somehow quieter today, conversation more muted and subdued than usual. The casual comments and teases bouncing between the servers also seemed less enthusiastic than Yuuji was used to. Having helped start the restaurant up, Kenji and Shigeru were, without a doubt, fundamental in making the atmosphere what it was.

The two servers, when Yuuji caught a glimpse of them, passed each other without even a glance in the other’s direction. That was the most noticeable difference of all for Yuuji. The days they both served together were the best days. They always had sly words and low-key affectionate gestures for each other. Despite the warm sun flooding the window, there was a very obvious cloud filling the dining room.

“Oh boy,” Yuuji muttered, looking at Kenjirou.

“Yeah,” Kenjirou agreed. “I gotta go get ready. You don’t have to stick around here tonight if you don’t want to deal with them.”

“It’s fine. Bon voyage. Happy sailing!” Yuuji brightened to salute at Kenjirou.

Kenjirou smiled and slipped into the restroom to change into nicer clothing than what he’d been wearing at Yuuji’s house.

Yuuji caught Chikara’s attention, waving and plunking himself down in a chair.

“Hey, how’s your afternoon been?” Chikara asked, hopping over and offering Yuuji a menu.

“No thanks, I just ate. I’ll have dessert a little later though. Are you top deck tonight?”

“Nah. I think Kenji might be, but I might ask to take his spot. He’s not the sunniest today.”

Yuuji scoffed. “Yeah, tell me about it. Do you know what their deal is? It’s been like this all day at school.”

“They were arguing in the back room for a couple minutes last night at one point though it didn’t sound to me to be any worse than their usual occasional scuffles.”

Yuuji sighed, watching Shigeru pass some dishes around a table, the grin on his face glaringly forced. “I’m worried. They usually make up pretty quick, don’t they?”

Chikara’s gaze was soft. “They’ll be alright. They always are. They’re best friends. Have some faith in them.”

Yuuji nodded slightly. “They are best friends,” he repeated, “They’ll be alright.”

Chikara smiled warmly. “And, hey, it’s Friday today. They’ll have the morning at least away from each other and everyone else to cool off.”

“That’s true. Sorry, Chikara, I should let you get back to your job.”

Chikara grinned. “No problem! Fruit punch?”

Yuuji smiled at his friend. “Yes please. Thanks, Chikara.”

Within a few minutes, the announcement was made that they’d be leaving soon for the nightly voyage. Yuuji took his half-full glass of juice up to the top deck and sat down where he had a view of the door. It was Kenji who came up the stairs, looking at least a little brighter than he had downstairs. It hurt Yuuji’s heart to see him in a better mood without Shigeru than with him.

As was customary, Kenji made sure to take the orders of all the other customers before sauntering over to the table Yuuji had claimed for himself. “Hey, you and Kenjirou finally stumbled back over to our humble boat. Good to know you’re separable from time to time.”

Yuuji grinned. “Good to know you still can’t be trusted to take anything seriously.”

Kenji winked. “The usual tonight?”

“Yes please. One piece of cheesecake for me.”

Kenji mumbled as he jotted on his notepad, “One piece of dat ass.”

Yuuji laughed, but grabbed Kenji’s wrist when he tried to leave the table’s side. “Hey, come talk to me if you get a second, yeah?”

Kenji nodded then disappeared back downstairs.

It wasn’t long before Kenji had efficiently distributed food and he came back over to Yuuji’s table.

The first drop of rain fell slowly, but it was followed with haste by others.

Kenji sprang into action again, guiding people back downstairs. The customers, mostly having avoided getting wet, were still fairly content and sat inside by the windows watching the rain hit the water as the sky darkened and the barely visible sun disappeared.

“Well, it’s definitely spring. No doubt about that,” Kenji said, running a hand through his hair and shaking out some water.

“Is this what spring means around here?” Yuuji asked.

“Yep. It’s rain season. It never lasts very long and it’s rarely that bad, it’s just a little rain in the evenings that throws us all for a loop the first couple days. Then as soon as you get used to warm, cloudy, rainy afternoons, bam! Summer. Hot. Humid. All the time.”

“Why do people live here?” Yuuji rolled his eyes jokingly. He knew why. “Where I used to live, it was beautiful all year round.”

“You told us the story of when you got buried under four feet of snow two years ago.”

“Yeah, and they closed school for like five days. Majestic.”

Kenji laughed. “Okay, that’s valid.”

As they returned to shore, Kenji raised his voice to the boat’s occupants. “We’ll be landing again shortly. Apologies for not getting to provide you with the usual post-dinner enjoyment. Any and all complaints can be directed to the big man upstairs.” Kenji gestured offhandedly to the ceiling, earning him a few scattered laughs, including Yuuji’s.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuji spotted Shigeru peering out into the main dining room, his fist loosely placed over his mouth.

Yuuji was about to go over to him when there was a soft thump as the boat gently hit up against the dock. Within a few seconds, the captain made her way up from the lower deck, saying hello to people and opening the door, letting the diners out with her usual greetings.

Yuuji planted himself right where he stood and watched her intensely. He wasn’t sure if he’d imagined it, or if she actually had turned her head back toward him and winked before striding off into the falling darkness.

Yuuji dismissed her from his mind and leaned comfortably against a table while the last of the night’s cleanup was finished.

Keiji and Chikara had completed their jobs and clocked out, leaning against a wall not far from Yuuji.

Upon finishing his duties, Shigeru stepped out of the back room, throwing on a t-shirt, a snapback, and his backpack.

It was only a couple more seconds before Kenji waved at them and pushed open the door to the back room to grab his own stuff.

Shigeru moved to stand next to Yuuji.

“Hey, Yuuji, I’m not a doctor and neither are you, but I feel weird. I feel like my heart is beating really fast, can you feel?”

Confused and a bit concerned, Yuuji sat up on the table and placed his hand over Shigeru’s heart.

It was a little quicker than Yuuji thought to be normal. “Yeah, I see—”

Suddenly Yuuji found Shigeru’s hand on the table behind him and he was being pushed backward as Shigeru’s lips slammed into his.

In his surprise, Yuuji froze, only able to focus on Shigeru for a few age-long seconds of his own heart slamming.

Shigeru pulled away just in time for Yuuji to see Kenji’s back disappearing outside and the front door slamming shut hard enough to shake the inset glass.

“S-Shigeru!” Yuuji stuttered.

“Thanks, Yuuji.”

Yuuji studied the contrast between the easy smile across Shigeru’s lips and the way his eyes were slowly filling with tears.

Shigeru left, hands in the pockets of his shorts, walking fairly slowly so he wouldn’t run into Kenji.

Yuuji was still a bit frozen, but he turned his head to look at Chikara and Keiji, his voice becoming more strained by the second. “Did that actually happen? I think I might have blacked out a little there but I’m pretty sure that just happened.”

Chikara’s eyes were wide. “I don’t know what to tell you, but you need to talk to both of them. I don’t think this is your fault, but Kenji’s going to think it is.”

Yuuji bit his lip. “I need to text both of them— I don’t have my phone though, it’s broken. I—” Yuuji looked over to see Kenjirou standing in the open doorway to the stairs. Yuuji hadn’t even thought about how much Kenjirou had seen or what he thought about it. “Kenjirou, can I use your phone?” he asked hesitantly.

“Find someone else’s to use. I have to get home.” Kenjirou brushed past Yuuji quickly.

Yuuji lifted a hand to snag the handle of his backpack, but lowered it again, just watching silently as the door shut on a third person who probably hated him now.

Yuuji put his hands over his face. “I can’t believe I didn’t do something about this sooner; I know exactly what this is about. Shigeru is so desperate for an ounce of affection from Kenji, I just didn’t think he’d go so far as to try and make him jealous...”

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault. They have their conflicts and it isn’t your job to solve them,” Keiji said softly. “You can use my phone to text them real quick.”

“Thanks.” Yuuji gratefully took the device, opening a new message, debating for a moment who to get a hold of first.

 

**Me:** Kenjirou. It’s Yuuji, I’m using Keiji’s phone. Please don’t be mad at me, I don’t know how much you saw, but I promise it’s not what it looked like.

**Kenjirou:** I kind of figured it wasn’t. Sorry for running off, I just got a little flustered.

**Me:** Sorry. I’m glad you believe me though. You sure you’re okay?

**Kenjirou:** Fine. I just saw it becoming awkward in there and my instincts say to get out.

**Me:** Okay, good. I’m going to try to get a hold of them right now to see if we can talk tomorrow morning.

**Kenjirou:** Good plan. I wish you luck.

**Me:** Thanks. See you later, Kenjirou.

**Kenjirou:** Okay. Bye.

 

**Me:** Shigeru

**Me:** It’s Yuuji

**Me:** I don’t...

**Shigeru:** I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you if I did.

**Me:** Forget me, I’m worried about Kenji!

**Shigeru:** I’m sorry.

**Me:** I’m going to talk to him but you need to shape up if you’re going to get anywhere with him.

**Shigeru:** Don’t talk to him, I will! I promise! Please just don’t talk to him!

**Me:** He’s mad at /me/. I’ll talk to him if I decide to talk to him. I need to clear my own name too, not just yours.

**Shigeru:** Then tell him I’m sorry... Because I am.

 

**Me:** Kenji, this is Yuuji. I know you’re mad at me but don’t put your phone down, read the whole message. You know what this is. You know exactly how Shigeru is feeling that he’d go so far as to kiss me to make you jealous. You need to talk to him and you know that, but you and I can discuss first if that’s better for you. But the hiding and the lies need to stop. It’s tearing him apart.

**Kenji:** It’s not your fault, Yuuji, I know that. Can we meet up somewhere tomorrow morning?

**Me:** Name the place. I’m there.

**Kenji:** The school. Somewhere a good distance from the ocean where Shigeru definitely won’t be. 8:00am.

**Me:** See you then. Don’t ambush me and murder me.

**Kenji:** Haha :)

 

Yuuji exhaled slowly and handed the phone back to Keiji and the three of them headed for the door.

“It went well?” Chikara asked.

“I think so. Thank you, guys.”

Keiji nodded. “Is anyone still mad at you?”

“I don’t think so. Kenji and I are going to meet up tomorrow and talk for a bit so hopefully, that gets us somewhere too.”

“How’s Kenjirou?”

“He’s fine. He just got nervous because it was a bit of an awkward situation. That’s why he fled.”

Chikara smirked. “You sure that was the only reason?”

Yuuji blushed. “Yes, that’s his reason. Leave me alone.”

The three chatted quietly until Yuuji broke off at his street, waving goodnight and thanking them again.

Free of the distraction of conversation, the day’s events crashed back down on him. Maybe no one was mad at him, but the conflict still boiling between Kenji and Shigeru was very real. He needed to be careful tomorrow when talking to Kenji or things could just end up worse.

 

Yuuji was awake long before his alarm went off the next morning. He didn’t know what he was going to tell Kenji. He didn’t know what Kenji was going to say to him. He threw on the first clean shirt he found in his room and the same shorts he’d been wearing yesterday.

Kenji was already at the school when Yuuji walked over, sitting on the concrete steps in front of the front door.

“Good morning,” Yuuji said upon approaching.

“Hey.” Kenji looked up and Yuuji could see the remaining red tinge around his eyes.

“How you feeling this morning?” Yuuji sat down next to him, picking at a fingernail.

“Not the worst...”

“How’d you sleep last night?”

“In my bed,” Kenji smirked slightly.

Yuuji grinned back. If Kenji could still joke, things were going to be okay, right? “But actually?”

“Not sure I did a whole lot,” Kenji said honestly. “Too many thoughts in my head, you know how that goes.”

“Yeah, I do. What were you thinking about, if I may ask?”

Kenji sighed. “I just. I don’t know exactly. I guess my biggest worry is whether making me jealous was his whole purpose last night or if that was a ‘You’ve made one mistake too many so goodbye, loser,’ you know? Is he actually still interested at all?”

“I can’t see inside his mind,” Yuuji started slowly, “but I have talked to him a little bit. I guess I’m going to disregard confidentiality if it’ll save you guys’ relationship. He’s confused and scared and that’s not a good combination. A while ago, the last time you guys had gotten in an argument and Shigeru and I hung out for a while, he confessed some things to me and judging by the way he acts now, I’d say none of it changed.”

“What did he tell you? No, don’t tell me, it’s not your place.”

“Kenji, the specifics don’t matter. Every move you make to plant yourself here, first the extra shifts, then the manager training, he’s gets more and more scared because he’s losing you. Sometimes you say things that make him think there’s hope but then you shoot him down and he doesn’t know what you’re feeling but he’s not going to ask because he already thinks he’s ruined any chance of you being in his future when he confessed to you. He thinks you hate him and you need to tell him otherwise.”

Kenji sat in silence for a full minute, staring at the ground. “Yuuji, can we walk somewhere?”

Yuuji stood up and held out his hand to help Kenji up as well.

“Where are we going?”

“The beach. I told Shigeru to be there.”

“Oh?”

“I need to admit some things.”

Yuuji bit his lip. “That’s understandable. Do you want me to leave and give you and him space?”

“No. I need to get it all off my chest and some of it involves you. Also I need all the moral support I can get for this.”

“Oh, um. Okay. I’m listening then. And I’m here for you.”

The school wasn’t far at all from the beach and it was within sight in moments. As they got closer, a figure could, in fact, be seen, sitting in the sand, staring out at the water.

“He did come. Thank goodness,” Kenji breathed.

Yuuji noted that Shigeru was several feet from the edge of the water instead of in it like he normally would be.

Kenji and Yuuji stepped onto the sand and Shigeru looked up. He got to his feet and took a small step toward them.

Kenji looked like he was on the verge of crying, but he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. “Yuuji. We noticed you right off the bat. We thought you might be a cool dude to hang out with but most of all, we were trying to find someone for Kenjirou. You two aren’t exactly alike, but we thought there was a chance. That had been something we—all of us. Me and Shigeru and Keiji and Chikara—had been trying to do for awhile. We didn't want him to be lonely which is why we pretty much begged you to join our squad when you moved here. I had some other thoughts though, thoughts that scared me. A part of me wondered if I could get you and Shigeru together. But that terrified me and ripped me apart from the inside so obviously I didn’t go through with it and I didn’t bring it up to anyone. The reason I got so scared last night was because I thought maybe that was coming true, I knew it wasn’t, but having proof in front of me that it  _ could _ , that was enough to scare me more than anything else in the world. Which I guess is why I’m finally fessing up to all of this. The reason I thought about trying to get you two together...”

Yuuji patted Kenji’s back lightly and made him take another step towards Shigeru. They were only a couple feet apart now.

Kenji bit his lip then started again, looking directly at his best friend. “The reason was... Shigeru, I’ve known you almost all my life and I wouldn’t want it any other way. You deserve someone strong and dependable who will follow you on all of your adventures and be there with you and be there  _ for _ you every step of the way. Yuuji and I are pretty similar, right? I thought maybe we were similar enough that you could be happy with him. Obviously, that’s not happening since the original plan is working out swimmingly and I think we could be only weeks away from discovering what the hell is so special about his damn macaroni.”

Yuuji laughed in spite of the situation. “Oh, I can tell you all about that.”

“Oh. Then never mind. The plan worked even better than I thought. You can tell me the recipe later, okay, Yuuji?” Kenji elbowed Yuuji playfully.

Shigeru didn’t join them smiling. His eyes were dead set on Kenji’s face, never wavering.

Kenji met Shigeru’s gaze, but he was trembling slightly. “Yahaba Shigeru, I am in love with you and I have been for a long time. Years. I don’t know when it started. But it’s been a long time.”

A tear ran down Shigeru’s face and Kenji pitched forward, trying to reach out.

Shigeru took a step back. “I’m okay. Just talk.”

Kenji exhaled shakily. “I love you. But I can’t have you. And I’ve known that from the beginning and it’s made it agony. If this is the only time, can I please hold your hands?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Shigeru breathed, reaching out and sliding his fingers through Kenji’s.

“Shi, you’re a child of the ocean. You were born out there and I imagine you’ll probably die out there, a long, long time down the road. Ever since we were kids, you were always in the ocean, always swimming out way past where your parents allowed you to, always pushing the boundaries, trying to get as far out as you could go. I imagine given the opportunity to just float out there with no land or ships in sight around you or sand beneath you, you’d probably be completely content. You’ve always wanted to live on a boat, sail the seas forever, seeing with your own eyes every inch of the ocean.”

Tears started sliding down Kenji’s cheeks and Shigeru broke the contact of their hands to brush his thumb over Kenji’s face.

Yuuji took a couple steps back, staying out of their way but still close enough to hopefully be considered “moral support”.

“I want that dream of yours to come true more than anything. But it has to be without me.”

“Why?” Shigeru whispered.

Kenji shook his head slowly. “I can’t lose sight of shore. I don’t know why, I really don’t. But I can’t. I love the ocean, I love the beach and more than any of it, I love you. But I went on one cruise with my family as a kid and it was great until we lost sight of shore and I started panicking and couldn’t stop. I didn’t stop panicking until we got back within seeing distance of land. I don’t know why, but I just can’t do it and if I had to pick my weakness, it would be anything but this. Because I want to follow you out there. I tried, I tried boating out beyond where I could see shore a couple years ago but I couldn’t do it. That’s why I want to be with you. But I can’t.”

“Futakuchi Kenji, you absolute idiot!” Shigeru threw his arms around Kenji’s shoulders. “That’s the reason you thought you had to hide from me all this time? Hey, the ocean makes me happy, you got that right. Being completely alone with nothing but the sky above me and the sea around me would be pretty incredible, right again. But, Kenji, the damn salt water is the same ten feet out as it is ten miles out. But you. There’s only one you and I love you more than I’d ever love the ocean. I’d move to whatever God-forsaken, piece-of-crap, middle-of-nowhere place Yuuji used to live—”

“Hey!”

“—before I’d leave you if I had the choice.”

“You’re serious.” Kenji looked steadily at Shigeru.

“Absolutely. I might need to go indulge myself every now and then, but it would never be for long and I’d always come back to you and I’d miss you the entire time, just like I do now when I go out on cruises.”

“Hey, Shigeru? Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah...?”

“Will you go out with me?”

“You idiot! I love you!”


	10. Chapter 10

With a light heart, Yuuji left them alone and went back home. He grabbed the home phone out of the living room and dialed the only number he had memorized.

“When are you getting a new phone? I don’t like you calling me every time you have something to say.”

Yuuji smirked, practically able to hear the scowl in Kenjirou’s voice. “Should’ve thought about that before you pushed me into the water, eh?”

“Shut up. Did you talk to Kenji and Shigeru?”

“So they’re dating now.”

“That was quick.”

“It’s not like they haven’t been madly in love with each other for actual years so it’s fine.”

“What was the issue?”

“I’ll tell you later. Can we hang out? It’s a good day for surfing, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll meet you by the beach.”

“Are you actually going to show up this time?”

“Very funny, Yuuji.”

“You should bring your board. I want to see it!”

“Okay. See you in a bit.”

Yuuji hung up and ran up to his room to get dressed. Today was turning out to be a very good day, despite the trend of the past couple.

Yuuji didn’t have to worry about waiting alone for hours this time because when he stepped into the sand, Kenjirou was already there.

“ _ That _ is your board?” Yuuji gasped.

It was long, slender, and a sleek jet black. It looked about as badass as a surfboard could possibly look.

“It’s fast as hell,” Kenjirou said, looking it over. “Want to see?”

Yuuji nodded enthusiastically and Kenjirou stepped into the water, laying down on the board and paddling out. When a large wave hit, Kenjirou took the opportunity and popped up quickly. Yuuji hadn’t been entirely sure what Kenjirou had meant by fast since you could only go as fast as the wave taking you, no matter what kind of board you had, but he quickly realized. Kenjirou skirted along the side of the wave, the black board catching every bit of power the water could give it. Somehow it was fast. It was faster than the wave.

“Dude!” Yuuji shouted as Kenjirou dismounted and walked back onshore.

“Good stuff, huh.”

“Where did you get that board?”

“I made it.”

“You what?”

“A couple years ago, Kenji, Shigeru and I all decided to build our own boards just for the heck of it. It takes forever but it’s pretty cool. I read a book about little tweaks you can make and ended up with this.”

“That’s so cool,” Yuuji breathed. “Can I ride on it?”

“No.”

“Does it have a name?”

“Why would you name a surfboard?”

“Because it deserves a name! You should call it Bullet.”

“...No.”

“Kenjirou, c’mon!”

“No, that’s lame.”

“You’re lame.”

“Go get a board and come out here.”

Yuuji grinned and ran over to the surf shack. He contemplated for a moment asking to borrow that one really large board and asking Kenjirou to let him ride with him again. He disregarded that though. Kenjirou wasn’t going to part with his board and Yuuji didn’t really want him to because that thing was seriously awesome to watch.

Yuuji got into his rhythm fairly quickly, only falling a couple times throughout the morning.

“Kenjirou, I want to learn tricks!” Yuuji said, pushing his wet hair away from his face, noting that Kenjirou was actually still mostly dry since he hadn’t fallen at all and didn’t spontaneously decide to dive into the water like Yuuji tended to.

“I told you. Tricks aren’t my strong suit. Ask Kenji.”

“Can we invite him and Shigeru over here?”

“Go for it. You— Wait never mind, you’re all wet, you’re not using my phone to call anyone.”

Yuuji mock complained and sat down in the sand as Kenjirou went to grab his phone from the backpack he’d brought.

“Do you have any other calls to make?” Yuuji asked as Kenjirou returned to the edge of the water.

“No, why?”

Yuuji sprang to his feet and grabbed Kenjirou’s wrist.

“Hey, stop it!” Kenjirou struggled briefly but Yuuji grabbed Kenjirou’s shoulders and pushed him further into the ocean.

“You can submit now or I’ll push you all the way in,” Yuuji teased. “C’mon, go under!”

Kenjirou turned to face Yuuji and planted his feet, leaving Yuuji no other option but to force the dunking.

Yuuji shoved gently on Kenjirou’s shoulders but he only swayed a little bit and regained his balance, the hint of a smile touching the corners of his lips.

Yuuji grinned challengingly and planted his hands on Kenjirou’s chest, pushing him harder.

Kenjirou grabbed onto Yuuji’s forearm to steady himself and shifted his feet into a more defensive stance.

Yuuji hooked his foot around the back of Kenjirou’s leg and shoved him again, finally sending him into the water. Yuuji laughed when the impact splashed him and bubbles rose to the surface and Kenjirou came back up gasping.

“That wasn’t fair,” he grumbled.

“Oh come on, you started it. You can’t go surfing and stay dry the whole time.”

“I’m going to smell like salt water.”

“We live by the ocean. Everything smells like saltwater.”

Kenjirou shoved Yuuji hard out of nowhere.

Caught off guard, Yuuji stumbled slightly and felt ungracefully into the water.

Kenjirou laughed and ran back ashore to grab his board.

 

Shigeru and Kenji arrived not long after, holding hands with boards tucked under their opposite arms.

“Those are the boards they built,” Kenjirou pointed out.

Yuuji smiled. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Shigeru’s was a light blue color, almost the same hue as the ocean itself. Yuuji imagined he felt a little bit like he was surfing on nothing at all, nothing separating him from the water beneath him.

Kenji’s was shorter, a trick board, and painted fluorescent orange. No matter where he was and what he was doing, he would surely stand out, exactly how he wanted it.

The four chatted just briefly before taking to the water again.

Yuuji got Kenji to show him a couple tricks, none of which he was able to successfully do yet, but that would come with practice, Kenji assured him.

They got lunch together when the sun was high in the sky. Kenji led them all to a burger joint in town though Kenjirou only ordered himself fries.

“I don't like burgers,” he said, casually, when asked.

“Seriously, dude?” Kenji looked over, raising an eyebrow. “What's not to like? Do you eat cheese?”

“Yes.”

“Do you eat bread?”

“Occasionally, when I'm in the mood.”

“Do you eat beef?”

“The cut of beef usually used in burgers is not—”

Shigeru laughed. “You're impossible to please, you know that?”

“Some people seem to manage.” Kenjirou ate a french fry.

“Wait, Kenjirou, do you like bacon?” Yuuji asked, inspecting the contents of his burger.

“Don't be ridiculous. Everyone likes bacon. It's delicious.”

“Here, you can have a piece of mine then!”

“Ew, no, it's got weird sauce on it!” Kenjirou scooted away from Yuuji.

“Kenjirou the weird sauce is called ketchup and everyone eats it. Are you for real?”

“Ketchup is nasty. Keep that shit out of my space.”

Kenji’s phone lit up and he grinned when he looked at it, sliding it over to Shigeru.

“Alright!” Shigeru pumped his fist in the air.

“What’s up?” Yuuji asked.

Kenji looked up, still smiling. “Oh, Shigeru’s off tonight, but I was going to work. Chikara’s good to cover for me though.”

“Aww, how sweet,” Yuuji teased, but he was very happy for them. “And where are you two gentlemen going on your first date?”

“Somewhere nice. But comfortable.”

“I know a place with great food and even better service and if you stick around until dinner they have this epic dinner cruise. Fun for the whole family,” Yuuji pointed out.

Shigeru laughed. “Can you imagine going there as customers? That’d be so weird!”

Kenji smacked Shigeru’s arm lightly. “Dude, we should totally do that sometime, just disguise ourselves and eat there and be really harsh on the servers and make them uncomfy and then just pop out. That would be hilarious.”

Yuuji rolled his eyes, still inwardly happy that the truth had come out and his two good friends were back to getting along together.

 

Shigeru and Kenji split off again after lunch, wishing to spend a bit more time together alone.

“So where are you and I going now?” Yuuji asked.

“I have homework to do this afternoon before work.” Kenjirou looked away.

“Technically so do I...” Yuuji admitted.

“You weren’t going to do it though were you.”

“Probably not.”

“I hate people like you who get good grades without trying.”

“Your grades are way better than mine. If you didn’t do any extra work you’d probably do about the same as me. But you’ve got like 102% in every class.”

Kenjirou raised an eyebrow. “That is a lie. I need to get stuff done now so I’ll see you later.”

“Wait, maybe we can study together?”

“You’d only distract me.”

“I can be good!”

“Meet me at the public library we went to a couple weeks ago.”

“Why can’t we just go to my house or yours?”

“We’re not going to my house. And you’d just goof off if we went to your house. Trust me, the library is better. I’ll see you there.”

Yuuji smiled and chased after Kenjirou for a few extra seconds. “Are you one of those nerds who always goes to the library during lunch and stuff?”

“No, I hang out with Keiji and Chikara. I only go to the library when I need to focus on schoolwork or I have to drag you around with me all day.”

“Drag is such a harsh word for it.”

“Go home. Get your stuff. I’ll see you in like twenty minutes.”

Yuuji sighed, but he was still smiling. “Okay, Kenjirou, I’ll see you later!”

Practically skipping the entire time, Yuuji beat Kenjirou to the library by several minutes, claiming a table in the corner and pulling out a textbook.

Kenjirou walked in and sat down across the table. “Are you doing math?”

“Calculus,” Yuuji confirmed. “Are you any good at it? I don’t understand this chapter so well.”

“I took Calc 1 last year; I can probably help.”

“Kenjirou, why are you such an overachiever!?”

“Because good grades will usually get you places in college.”

“Do you know where you’re going?”

“Not really. I think I want to go into computer programming.”

Yuuji smiled wide. “That’s cool! Is there anything you can’t do?”

“I mean, according to Shigeru, I have the emotional range of a circuit board. So.”

Yuuji smirked. “You could stand to smile a little more.”

“What about when I don’t feel like it?”

“Then smile anyway!”

The corner of Kenjirou’s mouth turned upward just slightly. “You’re bizarre, you know that?”

“You could be a little less honest too.”

That got a faintly larger smile out of Kenjirou. “You could be a little less easily offended.”

“I’m not offended! I’m just saying you need some optimism in your life!”

“What, like you?”

“Yeah! Like me!”

Kenjirou smacked Yuuji on the head with his pencil. “Quiet down; we’re in a library. Do your homework.”

 

They ended up staying at the library most of the afternoon, though not as much work got done as Kenjirou had been hoping for. It was about the amount of productivity that Yuuji had been betting on, though, so it was fine. They left and got ice cream from the little shop near the post office and walked back toward the restaurant.

“Kenjirou, do you ever not work in the evenings?”

“No. I’ve never missed a shift either.”

“That sounds no fun at all. What if you want to go out and party?”

“Why would I do that?”

Yuuji rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe one day you’ll decide to stop being a bump on a log.”

“When that happens, I’ll let you know.”

“One of these days, it will. I’m going to steal you away from work and we’re going to go to a lit party. And by lit I mean no drinking or underage sex of course.”

“Then you have not seen lit around here.”

“Is that why you don’t ditch work?”

“I show up every day because it’s my job and I actually have a sense of responsibility.”

“Lame.”

“You let me know where your lit parties get you in life.”

“I mean, I won’t die a virgin, unlike some people.”

“Who says I am?”

“Did you just make a joke?”

“Nonsense, I don’t know jokes.” Kenjirou was smirking ever so slightly.

“No, but really, have you ever done it?”

Kenjirou smirked. “No. I was joking obviously.”

Yuuji laughed out loud. “You’re funny, you know? You don’t give yourself enough credit I think.”

“Don’t worry, I’m still no fun at all. Nothing’s changing.”

“Well, that’s fine because fun is my middle name so put us together and we’re the equivalent of one whole functioning human. It’ll be great. Let me steal you away from work just once?”

“No, Yuuji.”

The restaurant in question came into view and Kenjirou looked over at Yuuji again.

“You sticking around again tonight?” he asked.

“Of course I am.” Yuuji hadn’t said no in a long time but he appreciated that Kenjirou still habitually asked most of the time.

“I don’t know why you do it. It’s exactly the same every night. You really only need to come once and then it’s old news.”

“Not at all. Every night’s a little bit different and I’m glad to get to experience that! That and I don’t have all that much else I’d rather do.”

“Alright, weirdo. You do you.”

“You do you too, my dude!” Yuuji grinned, pausing just in front of the door to the lower deck. “DFTBA and all that!”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t forget to be awesome!”

Kenjirou scoffed. “Whatever. See you later.”

“Bye-a!”

Yuuji mounted the other stairs to the top deck, seating himself at one of the back tables near the edge of the boat like usual.

He greeted Chikara when the server came upstairs to take dessert orders.

“Did today go well, Yuuji?” Chikara asked lightheartedly.

“I mean, you’re here instead of lounging at home in front of the TV or something and they’re out on a date. So. Clearly.” Yuuji smirked.

“Thank you for talking to them both. I’m sure they appreciated that a lot.”

“I hope it helped. Let’s face it though, it was destiny, they were going to get together at some point or another.”

Chikara laughed. “That’s true. Anything to eat or drink for you tonight?”

“Can I just get some punch?”

“I should’ve guessed...” Chikara shook his head, making note, then waving and moving on to the next table.

Yuuji sat back comfortably, sipping the fruit punch he was given a few minutes later and watching the coastline get further away as the little cluster of islands got closer.

Clouds dotted the horizon so Yuuji figured they might get rained out again, as seemed to be customary in the spring, but he hoped the precipitation might wait a little longer tonight. The air was cool, the sounds and smells comforting, and Yuuji didn’t want to go back inside for the night if it started raining.

The boat sailed smoothly through the caves and out the other side, heading back home. The dark clouds had continued to build and fat drops of water began to splatter on the boards of the deck. It escalated quite quickly and soon Yuuji was sufficiently wet from letting the other patrons of the boat head inside before him. Yuuji looked around to see if anyone else was still up here and found the top deck empty of passengers. But there was one lone figure leaning against the railing and Yuuji immediately knew who it was.

It was the one person Yuuji would never want standing dangerously close to the railing at the bow of the boat, staring into the cold, crashing waves as the ship rocked.

“Chikara!” Yuuji yelled, the wind whipping his hair into his eyes slightly. “Come back inside, it’s okay! It’s not a bad storm!”

When Yuuji reached Chikara, his hands were gripping the railing so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He stared straight out into the slightly rocking sea, perfectly still and eyes wide. The first tear slid down Chikara’s cheek alone, though it was followed momentarily by many more.

“Mom... Dad.” Chikara whispered, haunted gaze still locked onto the rough water.

“Chikara, come on!” Yuuji said loudly, tugging on his friend’s arm.

Chikara stayed perfectly frozen in place, trembling slightly.

Yuuji bit his lip and broke away from Chikara, sprinting toward the door to downstairs, trying not to slip on the soaked wood. There was only one person who could possibly get Chikara back away from the edge and that was—

Keiji barreled past Yuuji, trying to get upstairs.

“Keiji!” Yuuji yelled. “Get him inside!”

Yuuji stood in the doorframe, watching Keiji try to pry Chikara’s hands from the railing.

“Chikara!” Keiji yelled over the sound of the wind. “Look at me! Not at the water!”

Chikara didn’t budge.

Keiji shoved himself in between Chikara and the edge of the boat, pulling his boyfriend’s head against his chest, tears and raindrops darkening the fabric of his shirt. “Chikara, listen to me! You’re stronger than the sea; you’ve got me. The sea can’t kill me. It didn’t kill me then and it won’t kill me now and I’ve got you. So it can’t touch you! Come inside with me!”

Chikara choked on a sob and clawed at the cold, metal railing. “The sea takes everything, Keiji. There is no mercy in the storm. It’s just waiting to take me too. I—”

“Chika, you’re wrong! It’s not going to take you because as long as I live, I won’t let it!”

Finally Chikara removed his hands from the railing, but he stayed with his feet still planted in the same spot.

Keiji pulled on his arm.

“Keiji,” Chikara said loudly.

Keiji froze to look at his boyfriend.

“You’ve got me.”

Keiji hugged Chikara closer. “Yeah. I do.”

Chikara turned his face away from Keiji’s chest and silently watched the roiling gray water. “Then I don’t think I have anything to fear, do I.”

Keiji shook his head. “Come inside, Chika. We’re getting all wet.”

“That’s okay, though. Nobody ever died because of a little water.”

Keiji gently took Chikara’s hand and they walked calmly back toward the door.

Yuuji held it open for them.

They were both dripping and shivering, but they were both still on their feet and Chikara wasn’t panicking.

Yuuji looked at his friend. “Are you okay?”

Chikara smiled and looked at Keiji. “I think I am. I think I always will be.”

Yuuji went back downstairs, letting them be alone on the stairs for a little while.

 

It was only a couple short minutes until they reached shore again and all the guests had left, the rain having let up a bit.

Keiji and Chikara still looked a little damp but they looked more content than Yuuji though he’d ever seen them.

Kenjirou came up from below deck and noted how wet they all were. “Did you guys get locked outside or something?”

Yuuji smirked and guided Kenjirou toward the door. “We can leave them alone the rest of the night, I think.”

Kenjirou raised an eyebrow but waited until they had stepped outside into the drizzle to look back at Yuuji questioningly.

“Chikara was top deck. In a storm,” Yuuji explained.

Kenjirou’s eyes widened and he looked back toward the ship. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah. I’m not sure what happened, but Keiji was able to get him to calm down really easily. Otherwise I’m pretty sure they’d be stuck there still.”

“What did Keiji say?”

“Something about the water not being able to take him and if Chikara’s with him, the ocean wouldn’t be able to take him either. That seemed to snap him out of his panic attack.”

Kenjirou thought silently for a moment and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. “Wow. I didn’t think Chikara was ever really going to be able to get over that. I’m glad.”

“I’m glad too. Speaking of boats though, do you have anything going on tomorrow morning?”

“I don’t think so, why?”

“I’d said this a while ago but I think it’d be cool for you and me to go out to that island that the cruise visits and explore a little bit! It’s the weekend and it’s finally warm again so it’s perfect! We can rent a boat unless you own one which wouldn’t surprise me either.”

“Oh. No, we can’t.”

“What do you mean? Why not?”

“Because. I... Have stuff going on tomorrow after all. I just remembered I have plans with my family.”

“Oh?” Yuuji wasn’t sure if he quite believed Kenjirou, but there wasn’t a whole lot he could do about it. He’d said no and if Yuuji pestered, it’d just turn him off more.

 

Come morning, Yuuji didn’t attempt to convince Kenjirou to do anything with him, but by the end of the afternoon, he started to get restless.

“Kenjirou!” Yuuji chirped happily into the receiver as Kenjirou picked up.

“What.”

“Hi!”

Kenjirou sighed and hung up.

Yuuji grinned to himself and dialed again.

“What do you want?”

“How are you?”

“Fine.”

“Want to go somewhere or are you still busy?”

“It’s almost 6:00 already. We wouldn’t have much time until I have to go to work.”

“I’m okay with that. I just want to hang out a little bit! And then I’ll stay for dinner and I’ll see you afterwards! Kenji and Shigeru were supposed to have the night off but Keiji and Chikara got them to cover so they could take the night off together after what happened last night. I need to hang out with you so I have an excuse to sit in the restaurant and watch them. I need to see if the flirtation levels are over 9000 now.”

“You make no sense.”

“So is that a yes?”

“Whatever. I’m already at the restaurant so you can meet me here if you want.”

“Why are you already there, you nut! I’ll be right over!”

Yuuji was practically running. The day’s Kenjirou withdrawals were getting to be a little extreme.

Kenjirou was just outside the front door of  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ and he had a backpack between his feet. “Hey, watch my stuff. I gotta run back inside real quick; I just realized, I left my phone downstairs.”

Yuuji waved dismissively. “Eh, you don’t need your phone. I’ve made it like three days without mine and it’s been fine.”

Kenjirou snorted. “Fine other than having to text me from Keiji’s phone and call me from your home phone every thirty minutes and when you forgot the code to open your garage door and you had to break into your own home because you couldn’t text your parents and when you—”

Yuuji laughed. “Okay, okay, I get the picture!”

“Why didn’t you go get one this morning if you were free?”

Yuuji shrugged. “I probably should’ve, huh. Looks like I’ll be calling you until next weekend still.”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “Dumbass. Stay here.”

Yuuji smiled as Kenjirou disappeared back inside the restaurant. He stood still for about thirty seconds before he moved to stand over Kenjirou’s backpack.

“I feel like a penguin,” he said softly to the backpack. “Like a parent penguin and Kenjirou has just passed the egg to me for safe keeping while he goes out to look for fish.” Yuuji shuffled until the bag was sitting on top of his feet. He vaguely pictured Kenjirou walking out at this moment, shaking his head and asking why Yuuji was holding his backpack like that.

Kenjirou did not pick this moment to emerge though and Yuuji let the bag fall back to the ground. After another couple seconds, Yuuji sighed and unzipped the front pouch of the backpack and pulled out a black wallet. Yuuji smirked as he rifled through it, taking a glance at Kenjirou’s driver’s license. He pulled a couple bills out and looked around his Kenjirou-free environment.

“Kenjirou,” Yuuji sang under his breath. “Your chaos senses are dulling. I’m stealing your money. I’m gonna use it to... pay back a bet that Shigeru won...”

A couple drops of water hit Yuuji’s face and he replaced the money and snapped the wallet shut, flinging it back into the backpack.

“You’ve started early today, rain.” he sighed heavily again. He picked the bag up and slung it over one shoulder, stepping forward to open the restaurant’s door. It did not take this long to grab a phone.

Yuuji didn’t bother saying hi to anyone before he headed for the door to the lower deck.

The cockpit room was empty, a surprise to Yuuji. Upon stepping inside the small room, Yuuji found Kenjirou’s phone on the dashboard, which meant that Kenjirou hadn’t even been down here. Yuuji pocketed the phone and stepped back out of the room. There were other halls and rooms down here, he knew, he just hadn’t ever seen Kenjirou anywhere else.

Suddenly a crash echoed from somewhere else downstairs and Yuuji jumped in that direction, frantically trying to pinpoint where the sound had come from.

He threw open the first door that he found and froze for a split second.

The captain of the ship had a menacing glare on her face and a half-empty bottle in one hand. The other hand was wrapped around Kenjirou’s throat and she had him pinned against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'D sorry.
> 
> Behind the scenes of the day: For people out there like me who need a song to go with every emotion and occurrence, this entire EnnoAka subplot dealio was based largely on two songs, both of which I absolutely adore so if you want to feel stupid emotions over this misery I've created for them, go listen to [Compass by Wovenwar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oNC3mCYuSNc) and [Waves That Rolled You Under by Young Summer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUSUu6VdMxk)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings on this chap, dudes. blood. some alcohol. be careful if you're triggered by any o' that. stay safe, lovely humans...

“Yuuji!” Kenjirou yelled, taking notice first and shoving Captain away from him. “I told you to stay outside!”

The captain glanced over at Yuuji, then focused back on Kenjirou, growling and slamming her elbow into Kenjirou’s chest, winding him slightly.

Yuuji was moving before he even knew what was happening, his fist connecting with the side of the captain’s jaw.

Suddenly, Yuuji’s eyes widened as the entire scene shifted in front of him. The bare storage room turned into the finished and well-lit basement of his old house. He was standing on carpet instead of metal flooring and the radio was playing classic rock quietly in the background. The captain, reeling backwards slightly from the attack turned into a younger, more petite girl with short black hair in a bob cut instead of the long auburn style. Kenjirou, standing against the wall, looking nervous, turned into one of his old friends with short blond hair and the bluest eyes. Exactly the same though, the back of Yuuji’s hand stung. He looked up at the small girl in front of him, tears beginning to run down her face and harsh red blossoming on her cheek from where Yuuji had back-handed her.

“What the hell, Yuuji!” Yuuji’s friend had said, his eyes widening.

“It’s not my fault, it never was! It’s her, all of it!” Yuuji begged, any form of conviction completely absent from his tone at this point.

His friend had run over to the girl, putting his arm around her shaking shoulders. “I don’t care; why did you hit her!? I’m calling the cops!”

The scene replaying itself in Yuuji’s mind had effectively pulled him from reality until a sudden pressure exploded against him and he fell backward in pain. He blinked frantically, the fog of the flashback lifting and Yuuji found the captain, now enraged, standing above him.

“Hold up!” Yuuji yelled, getting back to his feet. He could see by the way the captain’s eyes couldn’t seem to focus on him that she was probably drunk. He doubted he could calm her down, but depending on how far gone she was, maybe Yuuji could find a way to escape. But first he looked at Kenjirou. As long as the captain was leaving him alone, Yuuji could distract her long enough to get Kenjirou upstairs. But Yuuji found Kenjirou frozen in place with a haunted look on his face.

“Kenjirou, come on!” Yuuji yelled, taking a step towards the stairs. Usually, Kenjirou was the last person to get stopped in his tracks.

The look of terror on Kenjirou’s face didn’t fade and he didn’t move an inch.

The captain turned back toward her original target, raising her fist.

Yuuji jumped at her, slamming into her arm and tackling her to the ground.

The glass bottle shattered on the floor and the scent of alcohol hit Yuuji’s nose.

The captain’s punch still landed, it just found a new target on Yuuji’s arm.

“Kenjirou! Get out of here!” Yuuji’s voice cracked slightly.

Kenjirou was suddenly responsive again and he bolted out of the room.

That taken care of, Yuuji turned his attention back towards the captain.

There was a struggle for power for a few minutes, though Yuuji couldn’t bring himself to hit her. He couldn’t have another charge on his record. Not now when he was so happy here. Instead, he just focused on trying to evade her chaotic strikes and trying to grab her arms. He winced slightly as his back hit the floor and he felt the broken glass crackle under him.

He took a few more hits, but finally gained the upper hand and pulled her arm behind her back. He didn’t pull hard, but found he didn’t have to as she stopped struggling for the most part.

Yuuji looked around the room, not entirely conscious of the bit of blood running down from his nose. Kenjirou was safe and that was the important thing. Yuuji left the captain sitting on the floor since she didn’t seem to have the same desire to punch him anymore, and briefly searched the other rooms downstairs for any sign of Kenjirou. His quest inconclusive, Yuuji mounted the stairs, covering the more painful side of his face with his arm in case there was evidence of his fight.

He didn’t see any signs of Kenjirou immediately so he hurried outside, hoping no one had noticed him. There wasn’t a trace of Kenjirou outside either and as the adrenaline started to fade from Yuuji’s body, he started feeling the ache of injuries. And it was still raining outside.

All Yuuji really wanted was to find Kenjirou, but he didn’t know where to look. Kenjirou had looked terrified and Yuuji had no idea where he would run to.

He probably should’ve gone home to get cleaned up, but from there he would have no way to contact his best friend since Kenjirou’s phone was still in his pocket.

His mind still in a slight haze, Yuuji started walking toward the one place he thought he might have a chance to find Kenjirou.

 

Yuuji got lost once or twice for a few blocks, but eventually, he found his way back to the tall hotel, looking almost ominous in the now pouring rain and darkening sky. The automatic glass doors slid open and Yuuji stumbled inside, shivering in just a t-shirt. He headed straight for the reception desk, though the lady standing behind it gasped and took a step back when she saw him.

“Help me,” Yuuji said, leaning on the counter.

“I’m calling security!” she cried, stepping back further. “Get out!”

“Listen to me! I need Kenjirou. Is he here?”

She seemed to calm down slightly but didn’t approach Yuuji. “K-Kenjirou. I haven’t seen him since he left this afternoon. I-I need you to get out though! You can’t be in here like... that.” She gestured to him, nervousness still in her eyes.

Yuuji looked down, seeing that some watery blood had dripped onto the counter. His heart started racing and he turned swiftly and fled the building.

It was still raining and Yuuji still had no idea where Kenjirou was. Yuuji pulled the accidentally borrowed phone from his pocket, trying to think back to who had been working that night. He ended up not having to think too hard about that because Kenjirou had several unread messages already.

 

**Yahaba Shigeru** : Kenjirou? It’s after 7 where are you?

**Yahaba Shigeru:** If you’re with Yuuji you need to get your butt over here. Like. Right now.

**Yahaba Shigeru:** Seriously dude where you at? We have to leave in like five minutes??

 

It was nearly 7:30 now and the most recent text had just come in a minute ago. It looked like Kenjirou wasn’t at the restaurant. Head still in a fog and fingers strangely unresponsive, Yuuji typed out a response.

 

**Me:** Is Kenjirou ther? -Y

**Yahaba Shigeru:** Yuuji? Is Kenjirou with you?

**Me:** no dnt sail fnd Kenjirou

**Yahaba Shigeru:** Are you okay?

**Me:** need t fin dhim

 

Yuuji just felt exhausted simply after sending the quick messages. Through his tiredness, the only thought that was cutting through was the desire to find Kenjirou. He’d looked so scared and that was more painful for Yuuji than the apparent cut on his head that left a smear of blood on his hand when he pushed his dripping hair out of his eyes.

Taking another look down the street, Yuuji gave up and sat down against the side of the hotel. Sooner or later, Kenjirou would come back here and Yuuji would be waiting to make sure he was okay.

 

Faintly, Yuuji remembered his eyes drifting shut, the constant pattering of the rain lulling his dulled senses yet further.

When Yuuji reopened his eyes, there was a muffled voice yelling his name.

His vision had turned to blurs and black splotches, but Yuuji thought he knew who was with him anyway.

Kenjirou smacked Yuuji’s cheek lightly. “Hey, can you hear me?”

Yuuji blinked and Kenjirou came into focus kneeling in front of him, forehead creased with worry.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kenjirou put his arm around Yuuji’s back and helped him to his feet.

“Waiting for you,” Yuuji mumbled.

“Are you actually this stupid?”

Yuuji hobbled with Kenjirou’s help back through the sliding doors.

The receptionist lady stood to attention instantly, eyeing Yuuji. “Kenjirou, you can’t—”

“Fuck off!” Kenjirou said loudly, ignoring her protests and guiding Yuuji to the elevator.

They went all the way up to the tenth floor before the doors dinged open again.

Kenjirou pulled a card out of his back pocket and swiped it by a door, letting them into a large suite room.

“Kenjirou, do you live here?” Yuuji asked softly.

“I do.” Kenjirou almost smiled. “How’d you know?”

“I followed the captain one day and saw you, it’s a long story okay? My head hurts.”

“We can talk about that later okay? For right now, you need help.”

“‘Tis but a scratch!” Yuuji flung his arm into the air dramatically, hoping to lighten the mood, but pain shot through his body and he leaned back against Kenjirou.

Kenjirou smirked and pulled Yuuji into the room’s bathroom.

Yuuji got a look at himself for the first time and his eyes widened. He understood now why the receptionist had been repulsed. He had a cut over one eye and dried blood on the side of his face in addition to a split lip. The back of his shirt was torn in a few places that were bordered by dark red from the shattered glass bottle. Darkening bruises marked his face and arms.

Kenjirou doused a white towel from a cabinet with water and Yuuji watched it turn red as it was patted and rubbed over his face. After examining the cuts on Yuuji’s face briefly, Kenjirou concluded that neither was all that deep and would be fine. Kenjirou helped Yuuji tug his shirt off and he cleaned out the wounds on Yuuji’s back as well.

“You’re going to be alright,” Kenjirou said, sounding relieved. “I don’t think you have a concussion but you should probably see a doctor anyway.”

Yuuji was having a hard time focusing and registering Kenjirou’s words, his eyes wanting so desperately to close.

“What time is it?” Yuuji asked.

“A little before 10:00. Why?”

Even on a normal day, Yuuji would usually be in bed by now. He blinked slowly, trying to formulate words.

 

He had foggy memories of Kenjirou quickly bandaging his cuts and helping him into the bedroom.

Then he was waking up, surrounded by warm, soft blankets and near-darkness. The bedroom was a separate area from the rest of the suite as far Yuuji could tell, but some light spilled in from somewhere else. Yuuji glanced at the clock beside the bed, noting it was only just after 11:00. He clicked on a lamp on the side table and looked around the room, feeling only slightly less tired but significantly more aware than he had an hour ago.

The room was clearly of hotel design, almost formal, but it was also littered with artifacts of everyday life. The space was almost unsettling in its blend of styles, making it unclear if it was a temporary living space or an actual home.

Yuuji pulled himself from the warmth of the bed and poked his head out of the bedroom.

Kenjirou was standing in the doorway to the hall, leaning against the doorframe, talking softly.

Yuuji rubbed his eyes and stepped into the lit up area. “Kenjirou?” he yawned.

Kenjirou turned to look back at him, the cold expression on his face softening slightly as he beckoned Yuuji closer. He glanced back out to the hallway. “Nevermind, I think the light woke him up.”

Yuuji walked toward the doorway and Kenjirou stepped aside. A police officer and an older man and woman occupied the hall.

Kenjirou spoke again quickly. “Yuuji, I called your parents so they know you’re here. These are my parents. And the cops. We’ve been talking a while and the situation is mostly cleared up. They wanted to make sure you were okay though.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m alright.”

The police officer looked at him. “What is the extent of your injuries, sir?”

“Um, just a couple shallow cuts. These, on my face and a couple on my back from falling on broken glass.” He twisted to show the smattering of band-aids across his back, suddenly aware that he was still shirtless. Not that that was a big deal in front of Kenjirou considering the amount of time they spent surfing together, but it was a little embarrassing in front of the adults.

The older woman covered her mouth. “I just can’t believe—”

“Mom,” Kenjirou interrupted. “Yuuji doesn’t need your ranting. Is there anything else you need from us?”

The police officer shook his head. “That wraps things up. Thank you for letting me talk to you.”

Kenjirou nodded.

His mother’s eyes filled with tears. “I never knew my life could change so much in an hour.”

“Alright, goodnight, mom, dad, sir.” Kenjirou nodded at the three adults quickly and pushed Yuuji back within the room and shut the door, exhaling loudly.

“Kenjirou?”

Kenjirou looked at the floor. “I owe you an explanation... A lot of explanations.”

“Why don’t you live with your parents?”

“They’re just across the hall.”

“Do they own this hotel?”

“Yep.”

“Why don’t you all share a suite or something then?”

“Why would I want to when I can have my own place? Wouldn’t you?”

“Fair enough...”

“Can we sit down and talk stuff out now? Unless you’re tired, of course.”

“I’m wide awake. And I’ve got more questions than I can count at this point so yeah, if you could clear a bit of it up.”

“Yeah,” Kenjirou led them into a living area with a large TV and a few couches. He sat down on one opposite Yuuji so they were looking straight at each other. “I guess first of all, I want to apologize for lying so much. It was never that I didn’t trust you it was just...”

“You didn’t trust me quite that far. I get it.”

“Yeah.” Kenjirou sighed. “I don’t even know where to start... Okay so Captain. She is my older sister.”

Yuuji’s eyes widened. This was already a huge bomb to drop. He tried to play off his surprise though. “You guys seem to take sibling arguments to the next level.”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “Well, we don’t have to fight over the remote control so there has to be something, right?”

“Why do you call her Captain if she’s your sister?”

Kenjirou’s expression turned bitter. “She’s no sister of mine. We’ve both pretty much disowned each other and I’ll be glad when I don’t ever have to see her again.”

“Oh. I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay. Where was I? Did I even start somewhere?”

Yuuji smirked. “Start at the beginning I guess.”

“The beginning. Right. So She’s fifteen years older than me. Don’t judge, it’s just how it is.”

“I’m not judging. That’s valid.”

“Right. My parents have owned this hotel since before I was around so this place is home to me and always has been. I know what you’re going to ask, so yes, I did used to live in the same room as my parents when I was a kid. I just decided I didn’t want to anymore when I was a little older. I met Chikara first in elementary school and he introduced me to Keiji and they were friends with Kenji and Shigeru or something like that. The bottom line is we’ve all pretty much known each other all our lives. We’ve had a couple people over the years who hung out with us, but never for more than a month or two, so for the most part, it’s always been the five of us. Now we’re stuck with you too and I doubt that’ll change.”

“Hey!”

Kenjirou smirked but continued. “ _ No Shirt, No Shoes  _ will be three years old in June and it was kind of our pet project our freshman year of high school. We had the idea and Keiji’s parents are crazy entrepreneurs and have started a lot of successful projects so they helped out a lot and long story short, we helped start a restaurant on a boat. We all pretty much started working right away there once it was open. I think Shigeru might’ve started in the kitchen, now that I think about it. He hated it though. I started as a server though I wasn’t particularly fond of it either for reasons you can probably understand.”

Yuuji snickered softly. The image of Kenjirou running around shirtless, making jokes, and slapping butts was a little out there.

“I wanted really badly to be the one who got to drive the boat but at the time I didn’t have a boating license or anything. My sister happened to be looking for a job at that point in time and she had experience with boats so they hired her. I quit entirely so I could get my license and then spend dinners downstairs with her just watching since they could hardly entrust a fifteen-year-old kid who just got his license with the entire boat. They did say I could take over after I had a bit more experience though. So I did that and I spent a lot of time driving whatever I could get my hands on. I was planning on going in and asking about starting to drive our boat at least some of the time pretty soon but before I could, there was a bit of an incident...”

Kenjirou paused and Yuuji shifted on his couch. He debated going to sit next to Kenjirou or giving him a reassuring pat on the back, but he dismissed that and just stayed quiet.

“I had, uh... driven the boat a couple times under Captain’s supervision which technically I wasn’t supposed to but it would’ve been easy enough to explain and get away with, should someone come downstairs and see. But it was a pretty normal day otherwise, about four months after the restaurant had opened. Except then Captain showed up and she was drunk off her ass and I was just going to let her be, it wasn’t the first time she’d been that wasted, I was just going to drive the boat and she could chill. I knew what I was doing. But she didn’t like that for whatever reason and insisted on driving anyway and it wasn’t the smoothest takeoff we’d had but it was okay-ish. Then we reached the little island chain and she crashed us. I grabbed the wheel and tried to fix the problem and that was when the manager came down to see what was going on. Captain’s usually pretty good about faking sobriety when she needs to and the manager found me driving, which I wasn’t supposed to be doing anyway and a couple people had gotten hurt in the crash. Not seriously, but the point still stands. So pretty much, I got my boating license revoked for life so I wasn’t allowed to touch another boat as long as I live.”

“Why didn’t you stand up for yourself?’ Yuuji blurted. “You’re the most stubborn person I know and that accident wasn’t your fault!”

Kenjirou picked at a fingernail. “I, uh... She kinda threatened me and I knew she would follow through and it’d be less trouble for everyone if the accident really was my fault instead of hers. I don’t know if it’s the same where you come from, but here, everyone has connections and everyone knows who the important people are. My parents are pretty wealthy as you could guess and just... It would create a lot of problems for them and their business if the world knew that their grown daughter got drunk on the job and wrecked a boat. It’s a little bit easier to hear that it was me. I’m just a high schooler and kids make mistakes and even if it followed me for the rest of my life, it at least wouldn’t impact them at all.”

“Kenjirou, that’s... really heroic!”

Kenjirou blushed and looked away. “Who your family is is kind of a big deal around here. It was just better that way. But anyway, she got off free, I could never sail the boat and I was kinda pissed about that but it was still worth it. Especially since we made a deal, Captain and I. I asked the manager if I could just hang out downstairs with Captain and definitely not touch the controls and he said he couldn’t keep me from it, but only if Captain was okay with it. She gave her permission and promised not to let me near the helm. And that was where our deal started. She didn’t really want to drive the dumb boat for the rest of her life anyway and there was nothing else that I wanted to do so I drive every night and she doesn’t tell anyone, especially since I  _ should _ be the one with my boating license instead of her. She can do whatever she wants basically and gets paid as if she were the one driving.”

“But! That’s so unfair! You’re doing all the work and she’s getting all the credit and getting away with drunk boating!”

Kenjirou shrugged. “It wasn’t a bad deal. I got what I wanted and she got what she wanted.”

“But—!”

“Yuuji, drop it. That’s what it was.”

Yuuji huffed. “Fine. Go on.”

“Alright. So it’s pretty much been just like that ever since and there hadn’t been any problems and no one had ever found out. Though obviously I would rather have it how it should be, I’m just not going to be the one to tell everyone that the crash was her fault, especially since I doubt anyone would listen to me. I’m just trying to convince her to own up by herself. Which is why we’re always arguing. Um, I should apologize for the other day when I pushed you off the dock. She was giving me shit about you and keeping an eye on me so I couldn’t go anywhere with you.”

“That was the day I kinda followed you home,” Yuuji commented. “I was ticked that apparently the captain was being mean to you and you refused to come talk to me about it like our deal. So at the end of the night I was just going to follow her a short distance then talk to her about you. But then she pulled out her phone and said she’d see you in a bit. So I was a bit more curious at that point so I just followed her all the way here and then you came in and you guys went upstairs and I was confused but that was the first time I thought maybe you lived here.”

Kenjirou nodded. “She’s not the most difficult person to follow, is she...”

“Not particularly.”

“Yeah... Anyway you can probably make out what happened tonight then. She got drunk, I went down to grab my phone and she jumped me and started threatening me.”

“I got bored waiting for you so I went down there too and found her pinning you against the wall so I hit her because I was scared...”

“You looked like you’d seen a ghost.” Kenjirou almost smiled, but then his expression turned dark again. “I was really scared. Mostly because the other day when she made me stay downstairs, she was telling me to watch out with you and not to let you get too close or my secrets were going to make problems. Then you got hit and it was like my worst nightmare coming true... Sorry for freezing up.”

Yuuji furrowed his eyebrows. “I just wanted you out of there. Clearly, you were her target and I wanted to put myself in between you guys before it got any worse.”

“You still shouldn’t have had to...”

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Did she hurt you before I got there?”

Kenjirou tilted his head to show off a smattering of light bruises around the base of his neck. “I’m okay though. You jumped in before she could do anything bad to me. But you shouldn’t have had to take my place. I shouldn’t have run away...”

“Where did you go when you left?”

“Nowhere really. I was just running for a little bit. I didn’t have my phone and when I finally calmed down, I wasn’t sure what to do. I went back to the boat and didn’t find you there so all I knew was that I needed to find you because you were hurt and it was indirectly my fault. I went to your house and your maid answered the door and she said you weren’t there and it was liked 6:30 at that point and it would be getting dark soon so I got kind of worried that you weren’t at home or at the boat. I looked in a few spots where I thought you might be but it was raining and it just wasn’t working out all that well. I decided to run home and grab my car so I could look for you easier that way. It didn’t even occur to me that you had grabbed my phone and I could’ve found a way to contact you.”

“Oh, that. Sorry, I saw it in the cockpit so I took it, not really expecting we’d get separated again like that.”

“That’s okay, you did more good with it than I would’ve.”

“What do you mean?”

“You texted Shigeru not to sail tonight, didn’t you?”

Yuuji blinked. He did remember that but it hadn’t seemed like a big deal at the moment. “I was just waiting for you. I didn’t know where you had gone either so I came here and asked if you were home and the reception lady just yelled at me to get out which was probably warranted considering the mess I was, but I knew you had to come back here at some point so I just hung around. I wanted to see if you were at  _ No Shirt, No Shoes  _ and Shigeru had texted you asking where you were. I just remember asking if he had seen you there, but I do remember telling him not to sail now.”

Kenjirou scoffed. “Wow, that’s the worst plan I think I’ve ever heard. You were just going to sit by the side of the building, bleeding and getting rained on until I showed up?”

“It worked, right?” Yuuji flashed a grin.

Kenjirou half-smiled. “If you catch a cold, I’m going to kill you.”

Yuuji shrugged. “I’ll accept that.”

“Idiot... But anyway, you saved a lot of people a lot of trouble by telling Shigeru not to sail. He was already freaking out because I wasn’t there and you were answering my phone and your texts were all disjointed and then you said not to sail so he took the hint that something was super wrong and Captain apparently was planning on driving anyway because she’s a dumbass and she’d just taken off from port when Shigeru and Kenji got the manager and went down there and it was already a little shaky just getting out of port and so they took over the boat and then she got arrested.”

“Wait, what?” Yuuji asked at the last part.

“You were asleep. But they got her to confess to everything, even the stuff from a couple years ago and now she’s in jail. That’s why the cops were here, to confirm the story with me and talk to my parents.”

“So... What’s going to happen?”

“She’s going to jail most likely and because of her confession, the charges against me two and a half years ago are dropped and I can get my license back and officially drive the boat.”

Yuuji slowly smiled. “Kenjirou, really!? Why aren’t you more excited! That’s good!”

Kenjirou smiled shakily and lifted one hand in the air to show that he was trembling. “I’m... really excited. I don’t really know how to react adequately though... This whole night has been such a blur...”

Yuuji jumped up. “If you can drive boats again now, how about we go to the little islands like we said!”

Kenjirou thought for a moment. “That’s actually a good idea. Next Saturday?”

“Yes!” Yuuji cheered. “During the dinner cruises now can I come sit on the floor downstairs with you too?”

“If you want to... It’s not very exciting down there since there’s only the one window.”

“Kenjirou, I’ve been on this trip so many times, I don’t even need to see it from the top deck anymore. All I want is—”

Yuuji stopped short. He’d almost said, “All I want is to be with you forever.” That wouldn’t do. Not now. Not yet. He’d learned some valuable lessons the past few days in confessing and in putting your faith in other people, but he wasn’t ready for this yet.

“All you want is...?” Kenjirou gave him a suspicious look.

“I dunno, I lost my train of thought,” Yuuji brushed it off. “It’s really late, you know that?”

A clock on the wall read five minutes after midnight.

Kenjirou sighed. “It’s Monday. We have school.”

“We could take a day off... I think we deserve it at this point.”

Kenjirou smirked. “We probably do. We should still go anyway... You can stay the rest of the night here if you want and I’ll drive you back over in the morning.”

“Okay.” Yuuji’s eyes were starting to feel increasingly heavy again and got into a more comfortable position with his head on the armrest of the couch.

Kenjirou blinked. “What? No, you get the bed. You’re hurt.”

Yuuji sat up. “This is your hotel room. Your bed. Go.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re the guest so go for it.”

“I’m sleeping on this couch right here. If you’re going to be stubborn and sleep on the other couch I can’t stop you, but I’m not going to the bedroom.”

“Fine then. Looks like we’re both sleeping on the couch.”

“Yep. Or we could both—” Yuuji cut himself off again. There was something seriously wrong with his filter at this time of night. He needed sleep.

Kenjirou laughed out loud. “You really are bad at staying up late, aren’t you.”

Yuuji blushed slightly. “I feel fine, I just can’t... say what I’m wanting to say correctly...”

Kenjirou grinned and stood up, holding out his hand for Yuuji to help himself up. “Come on, let’s go.”

Yuuji’s eyes widened and he stared at Kenjirou’s outstretched hand. “We’re sharing the bed!?”

Kenjirou scoffed. “No. I’m taking the couch and you’re going to get actual good sleep in a bed so you’re not a disaster like this tomorrow.”

Yuuji hauled himself back to his feet with Kenjirou’s help and made his way back to the bedroom. “Your parents own the hotel though, couldn’t I just grab another random unoccupied room?”

“You could. I thought you might like to crash here but I can get that arranged for you.”

“Ah! No! This is fine! I like being here with you! N-not  _ with _ you but you know! I just want you to be able to get good sleep too and I don’t talk in my sleep or anything so if you were okay with it... We could share the bed.”

Kenjirou smiled softly, staying in the doorway, then switching off the main light in the living area. “Goodnight, Yuuji. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Yuuji flopped back against the pillows. “No homo!”

Kenjirou laughed from somewhere in the darkness. “ _ Goodnight _ , Yuuji.”

Yuuji’s mild disappointment only lasted for a few moments before sleep quickly reclaimed him.

 

The early morning sunlight spilled through the cracks in the blinds and Yuuji’s eyes flew open instantly. He glanced at the clock, noting that it was only a few minutes after 5:00 AM. He’d never hated his internal alarm clock before, but it seemed now was a good time to start. He’d never had to turn on an alarm and he’d never been late to school due to oversleeping but right now he would’ve loved to get another hour, even if it meant being late.

He closed his eyes again, willing his body to recognize that it needed more than the six hours of rest he’d gotten last night in all the chaos, but it wasn’t working. Yuuji sat up and groaned softly. He had a couple bruises he hadn’t cataloged the previous night and the cuts still stung.

Yuuji stretched and stood up, peering out of the bedroom. Kenjirou looked very peaceful on his couch, and Yuuji didn’t want to wake him up earlier than he had to.

And yet...

“Kenjirou,” Yuuji whispered, leaning his elbows on the couch’s armrest and looking at his companion. “Kenjirou!”

Kenjirou shifted slightly and moaned softly. “What?”

“Good morning!”

“Is it? Is it a good morning?” Kenjirou asked, already sounding exasperated.

“I think it is!”

“What time is is?”

“Quarter after five!”

“Oh, fuck no! It is  _ not _ a good morning. Don’t touch me or talk to me or make any noise until 7:00.”

“What am I supposed to do then? I can’t sleep anymore!”

Kenjirou threw one arm over his eyes. “Go find something to eat. We’re in a hotel; there’s breakfast somewhere.”

“Where?”

“I dunno, probably near the lobby somewhere.”

“How can you not know?”

“I don’t usually eat breakfast.”

“Kenjirou, you should! It’s an important meal!”

“Leave me alone, mom.”

“Why don’t you eat breakfast?”

“Because that would require me to get up earlier than I have to.”

“We’ve been talking for like five minutes already. Don’t you think you’re awake enough to come with me?”

“No, Yuuji. Get out of my face.”

Yuuji stood up and found one of Kenjirou’s hoodies in the closet to put on, not wanting to walk around shirtless in the swankiest hotel he’d ever set foot in. That was probably frowned upon either way.

Yuuji found the hotel’s layout a little confusing since he hadn’t gotten the best look around the previous night, but he made his way down and found an extensive spread of breakfast food. There were very few people around this early in the morning and Yuuji piled a plate full of bakery items, fruits, some boiled eggs, and small portion of mixed nuts that he didn’t think he would want, but he was awed by the fact that there were mixed nuts at a breakfast buffet so he took them anyway.

Kenjirou probably would’ve disapproved, but Yuuji had propped the door open with a random shirt he’d pulled out of Kenjirou’s laundry so he could let himself back in easily.

“Kenjirou!” Yuuji sang, letting the door slam behind him. “I brought food!”

“Go away!” Kenjirou complained loudly.

“Were you asleep?”

“No.”

“See, it’s useless. Just admit defeat and get up. I brought you a croissant.”

“I don’t want a croissant.”

“Do you want some mixed nuts?”

Kenjirou’s eyes popped open. “I’ll eat the almonds.”

Yuuji smiled and placed the plate down on the armrest of the couch as Kenjirou stretched and pulled himself into a sitting position.

“Kenjirou?”

“Mhm?” Kenjirou responded absently as he dug through the small mound of nuts to pick out the almonds.

“You said last night that you called my parents. What all did you tell them?”

“I told them that Captain had hit you but you were okay and you were staying at my place for the night.”

“In those words?”

“Uhh... Pretty close...”

“Were they chill with that?”

“They seemed pretty chill. Like concerned a little bit but also okay with it if everything was alright and you made it to school on time.”

“Can I keep your jacket for the day then?” Yuuji gestured to his current clothing.

Kenjirou frowned. “Is ‘no’ an option?”

“I don’t want to look too beat up or they won’t let me hang out with you guys at the restaurant anymore. They’re like that.”

“Fine, whatever.”

Yuuji smiled and jumped over to a window, pulling the curtains open. “You  _ can _ see the ocean from here!”

“Mhm. We’re ten floors up. There’s a lot you can see from here.”

Yuuji huffed. “Why’d you lie about your house, Kenjirou? This place is seriously awesome. Can I have a key?”

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“No.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Dude, what happened to your face?” Shigeru blurted first thing when Yuuji showed up at school.

Kenji smacked his arm. “Don’t be rude! Yuuji, are you alright?”

Yuuji yawned. “Yep. Kinda tired but you’ll never guess where I spent the night.”

Shigeru crossed his arms. “Oh, we’re aware. Kenjirou texted us after you fell asleep. I still don’t think it’s fair that we’ve known him for so long and never even got to know where he lives and you get to stay the night there.”

Yuuji winked. “I’ve never slept in a more comfortable bed.”

“You’re seriously the worst, aren’t you,” Kenji narrowed his eyes.

“And guess who gets to hang out below deck during dinner voyages now.”

“Yuuji, stop bragging,” Kenji grumbled.

“Guess who gets to go boating on Saturday and explore some mystic islands that definitely have some buried treasure somewhere on them.”

“I hope your privileged ass crashes the boat,” Shigeru muttered.

Yuuji smirked and waited for class to start contentedly.

 

“Alright, homie,” Kenji started as they left the school building again for the day. “As the people who set you and Kenjirou up together, Shigeru and I have a right to know. Was there any intense cuddle time last night at Kenjirou’s?”

Yuuji laughed out loud. “No way, man! We didn’t even share the bed.”

Kenji raised an eyebrow provocatively. “Look at you, jumping to conclusions. I just meant normal cuddling, but your attitude is telling me something else.”

“Kenji, leave me alone! Nothing changed between us!”

“Except that he told you his entire life story and let you sleep in his bed,” Shigeru said casually.

“Our relationship status is still the same.” Yuuji readjusted his backpack, looking at the ground.

“When are you gonna change that, huh?”

“Hey, I’m happy with where we’re at. All I want is friendship. That’s it.”

“Yeah right,” Shigeru aggressively rolled his eyes. “You’re fooling nobody here. I see the way you look at him.”

Yuuji chuckled nervously. “I dunno. I don’t think I could date him.”

Kenji narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been in relationships before, right?”

Yuuji crossed his arms. “Yeah, and the last one didn’t end that great. I don’t want to screw up like that again. Especially with him.”

“Especially with who?”

Yuuji looked up to see that they had arrived at the restaurant and Kenjirou was standing against the outer wall next to the door. “K-Kenjirou!”

Shigeru and Kenji laughed softly and disappeared inside, leaving Yuuji alone with Kenjirou.

“We were just... talking...” Yuuji waved his hand dismissively. “How are you?”

Kenjirou straightened and picked his backpack up off the wooden floor. “I might be happier if you hadn’t woken me up at 5:00 AM, but I’ll live. Come on.”

Yuuji smirked and followed after Kenjirou. “Where are we going?”

“The mall. You need a cell phone. I broke yours so I should be the one to pay for—”

“Kenjirou!” Yuuji interrupted. “You don’t have to buy me a new phone! You’re not the only rich kid in town.”

Kenjirou looked away. “I have an income now. It’s fine.”

Yuuji smiled and poked Kenjirou’s shoulder. “You dork. You have to help me find the best, most awesome phone imaginable, though. That’s your job.”

“Okay.”

They spent a good hour in the store, playing with models. Kenjirou knew a few extra facts that helped Yuuji settle on a model. It was a bit bigger than his old phone and, Yuuji noted with interest, the newer version of the phone Kenjirou had.

They took it to the front counter to purchase it and set it up.

“Do you want me to try and recover your contacts and stuff from your old phone?” the lady at the counter asked.

Yuuji was about to accept the offer, but then he paused. “No thank you. Actually, if I can have a new number on this phone, that would be ideal.”

The lady looked a little surprised but obliged to finish setting up the phone as a clean slate, then handed it over to Yuuji.

“Thank you,” he said gratefully, waving as he and Kenjirou made their way back out of the store.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Kenjirou said, hands in his pockets while Yuuji played with the shiny, new device. “Why did you want a new number. If you say just to make more work for me to create a new contact for you, I’ll punch you.”

Yuuji smirked. “Nah. I just wanted a fresh start. My old phone was from my old life. It had all my contacts from people I used to know that I couldn’t make myself delete even though I didn’t want to talk to them ever again. The only numbers I want are my parents and the five of you guys. I don’t need anything else. And no one from my old life will be able to call me because of the new number and now, I have an area code for right here!” Yuuji stomped his foot to emphasize.

Kenjirou considered him. “I guess that makes sense. What was really so bad about where you used to live? You’re always talking but that’s the one subject you never bring up.”

Yuuji threw on a careless smile over how he really felt. “It’s a long time ago now. It doesn’t really matter.”

“I spilled all my secrets to you,” Kenjirou pointed out. “I’d like to hear what you have to say sometime.”

Yuuji blinked. “Kenjirou wants to listen to me talk? Are you alright?”

Kenjirou glared. “Shut up. You know I don’t actually care. You said a long time ago that you’d gotten into trouble with the law. I don’t want to be too good of friends with someone like that.”

Something stabbed at Yuuji’s heart, but he did his best to brush it off. Kenjirou was probably right. He had to get this off his chest eventually. “So you do admit that we’re friends, eh?” Yuuji teased, already feeling a little bit more relaxed.

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and grumbled. “Of course we’re friends, idiot.”

Yuuji grinned and pushed further. “What kind of friends? Are we best friends?”

Kenjirou blushed slightly. “No way, man.”

“Who is your best friend then?”

“Nobody! I don’t have a best friend so leave me alone!”

Yuuji laughed. “Do you like me more than Kenji?”

“Yes. Kenji’s an asshole.”

“Do you like me more than Keiji?”

“Yes...”

“Do you like me better than Chikara or Shigeru?”

“Yeah...”

“Is there anyone you like more than me?”

“I’m rather fond of quiet and privacy.”

“But people?”

“Not... really...”

Yuuji cheered. “I’m Kenjirou’s best friend! It only took most of a year to get him to admit it!” he yelled to the world.

Kenjirou smacked Yuuji’s arm. “I told you to shut up.”

Yuuji was too far gone in excitement to listen. “Kenjirou, can we go surfing? As best friends?”

Kenjirou glared. “Stop jumping around, you’re obnoxious.”

Yuuji grinned. “Yeah, but you like it!”

“I don’t. And we don’t have enough time to go surfing today. We can go tomorrow. I would’ve thought you might’ve wanted to finish setting up your phone and hang out below deck before I have to drive.”

Yuuji lit up. He’d forgotten that he was allowed to hang out down there now. “Yeah! Let’s do that! Are you going to make mac n cheese?”

“Probably.”

“Alright! Are you going to show me all of the rooms down there?”

“There aren’t that many. And most of them are just for storage anyway so it’s not that exciting.”

“Yeah, but it’s your lair, so it’s important!”

Kenjirou smiled softly as they turned a corner and the boat came back into view.

Yuuji rushed inside happily, already selecting his target. “Hey, Shigeru, check it out! I have a nicer phone than you now!”

Shigeru frowned and tucked the empty tray he was holding under his arm, grabbing the device out of Yuuji’s hands and looking it over. “Aw man! It is nicer than mine! That’s not fair!”

Kenji came over, putting his hand on Shigeru’s shoulder. “Hey. Focus. You can whine about your first world problems off the clock, prettyboy.” Kenji lightly smacked Shigeru’s butt and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Shigeru yelped softly and a few people at a nearby table who had taken interest in the conversation laughed.

Yuuji snickered. “It’s okay, you’ll get him back later.”

“You bet I will,” Shigeru said challengingly. “I’m going to smack him so hard—”

“Keep that kind of talk in the bedroom, Shigeru,” Kenjirou said nonchalantly, making the diners laugh again. “No one needs to hear about that.”

Shigeru blushed as Kenjirou started walking away.

“Come on, Yuuji. Let Shigeru get back to ‘work’.” He made air quotes with his fingers.

Yuuji snickered and skipped off after Kenjirou.

“Keep it PG down there, guys!” Shigeru called after them.

Kenjirou held the door to the stairs open for Yuuji then disappeared downward as well, shooting Shigeru a death glare.

Yuuji laughed. “I  _ love _ this place. It’s so funny. Kenjirou, you said you were a server at the very beginning, right? You must’ve been great at the banter.”

“It sucked. Don’t bring that up again.”

Yuuji smirked but fell quiet, running ahead of Kenjirou to jump into the cockpit and throw himself into the captain’s chair before Kenjirou could get there.

Kenjirou rolled his eyes and stood against the wall instead. “Do you want my phone to copy the others’ contacts?”

Yuuji nodded pulling his phone out of his pocket and accepting Kenjirou’s in his other hand.

He realized at once that in Kenjirou’s phone, everyone was listed under their first and last name. Except for him. His contact was just labeled “Yuuji”.

Yuuji smirked, updating his number in Kenjirou’s phone and throwing a smiley face in after his name.

“Yuuji, what are you doing to my phone?” Kenjirou narrowed his eyes.

“Nothing!” Yuuji said defensively. “I’m just updating my contact. No biggie!”

Kenjirou did not look very certain.

When he’d finished, Yuuji spun around in the chair to look at the boat’s controls. “Are you going to teach me how to drive boats, Kenjirou?”

“Why would I do that?”

“So that I know how to drive boats.”

“Go take a class. I’m not teaching you.”

“I’d rather learn from you, though!”

“I’d rather not entrust my life to you in a boat.”

Yuuji stuck out his tongue. “Lame. Tell me what all of the buttons do anyway?”

“Maybe sometime. I’m going upstairs; do you want any mac n cheese?”

Yuuji shot his fist into the air. “Heck yeah! This is so cool, we can just hang out and eat food all the time down here!!!”

Kenjirou scoffed and left the small room.

Yuuji stayed behind, deciding that this was part of his domain now and he could be alone down here if he wanted to. He finished with his phone, texting the others and his parents to let them know he had a new number.

 

**Me:** Kenjirou!

**Kenjirou!!! (/≧∇≦)/♡:** Yuuji I swear if you text me from literally across the boat one more time, I’m throwing your phone back into the ocean.

**Me:** ???

**Me:** New phone who dis?

**Kenjirou!!! (/≧∇≦)/♡:** You just wanted to make that joke, didn’t you... 

**Me:** Yeah kinda...

**Kenjirou!!! (/≧∇≦)/♡:** I hate you.

 

Kenjirou returned a few minutes later with bowls in his hands.

“Hey, Kenjirou, do you remember, I met you right here.”

Kenjirou raised an eyebrow, handing Yuuji a bowl of pasta. “Yeah, I guess we did. Why do you bring it up?”

Yuuji blushed slightly. “I... don’t really know. I just thought it was funny.”

“How so?”

“Never mind. I’m just rambling because I’m tired.”

Kenjirou eyed Yuuji suspiciously. “I thought you were the one who went to all these lit parties. Somehow, I feel like that doesn’t actually go too well.”

“As long as I can be home by like 10:00, everything works out fine,” Yuuji said, digging into the mac n cheese. Yuuji looked out the massive window above the control board. “Is driving cool? Can you see cool stuff from here?”

Kenjirou shrugged. “Your vision is more limited than up top obviously, but I think it’s a cool perspective because you’re right above water level.”

“How do you see what’s around you then?”

“It’s pretty easy just with the window, but there’s sonar too.”

“How does it work?”

Kenjirou pointed to a monitor set into the dashboard. “I’ll turn it on when we start moving.”

Yuuji glanced at his watch, noting it was already almost 7:00. “When we sail, can I sit on the ledge over the control panel and watch out the window?

“No. You have to stay out of my way if you’re going to be down here. Otherwise, I’ll make you stay upstairs.”

“Kenjirou?”

“Yes?”

“Are we actually going to boat out to the little islands on Saturday?”

“That was the plan, right?”

“Yeah, but is that what you want to do?”

“What are you trying to ask me?”

“Is that actually what you want or are you just doing it to please me?”

“Yuuji, I’m not going to do something I don’t want to just for your sake.”

That was probably an insult, but Yuuji smiled, feeling reassured. “Do you have a boat?”

“Yep. I mean, it belongs to my parents, but we can take it out.”

“And we can go in the morning and spend all day exploring?”

“If by morning, you mean after 9:00 then yes.”

“Kenjirou! That’s so late though!”

“8:00?”

“That’s better. Not getting up at 8:00. Be down here by 8:00.”

“Yuuji, that’s like a school day. Why do you do this?”

Yuuji grinned. “I want us to have more time! It’ll be fun, I promise!”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “I’m sure. Yuuji, do you want to do me a favor?”

“Yeah! What is it!?”

“Do you want to make the announcement?”

“The what?”

“The announcement over the speakers that tells people that we’re going to leave soon. Captain usually did it and I don’t really want to.”

A smile spread across Yuuji’s face. “A bit of public speaking anxiety, Kenjirou?”

Kenjirou glared. “I can kick you off this ship. I’m the captain now.”

“If you’re the captain now, what are you going to call your sister?”

“Jail Meat.”

Yuuji stifled a laugh. “How about you call her by her name?”

“That would be too high of praise for her.”

Yuuji rolled his eyes.

“So are you going to help me out or not?”

“Yeah, I’ll do it!”

“Microphone’s right there,” Kenjirou said, pointing. “It’s 7:20 so get on it. Don’t say anything stupid.”

Yuuji grabbed for the mic and turned the intercom system on. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen and... variations thereupon. If you're like that. I don't want to discriminate.”

Kenjirou facepalmed.

“Um, happy almost-7:30 PM! For those of you who aren’t aware, it’s almost time for our nightly voyage so if you’re here for that, go ahead and make your way up to the top deck! If that’s not what you want, please make your way off the ship within the next ten minutes or you’ll be stuck with us! Um, that’s all, we’re leaving soon. Yep.” Yuuji clicked the mic off and looked at Kenjirou. “How’d I do?”

Kenjirou was grinning slightly. “Never again.”

“You’re welcome! Since I did you a favor, can I sit by the window?”

“Do whatever you want, just don’t get in my way.”

Kenjirou started working on some final checks and Yuuji climbed onto the ledge.

Yuuji turned to watch Kenjirou as he started the boat’s engine and took them out of the harbor. “How does it feel?”

Kenjirou glanced up for an instant before focusing back on the water. “It feels the same. I do this pretty much every night.”

“Yeah, but now it’s legal!”

“Yeah, speaking of which, I’m technically on probation and if I fuck up even a little bit, my license is gone. So close your mouth and let me drive.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“What?”

“How does it feel?”

Kenjirou smiled slightly, not taking his eyes off his course or his hands off the wheel. “It feels amazing...”

Yuuji smiled wide and redirected his attention back out the window and stayed quiet the rest of the cruise, watching the sights from the new perspective. It wasn’t quite as breathtaking from down here, but it was incredibly special in a different way.

When they landed back at the port almost an hour later, Yuuji climbed off the ledge still smiling. “Kenjirou, that was great!”

“It’s the same as every night,” Kenjirou grumbled.

“No, it wasn’t. It was a lot more than that and you know it.”

Kenjirou raised an eyebrow. “When’d you get to be so sentimental?”

“I dunno,” Yuuji smirked, “when did you?” he pulled a small shell out from behind his back.

Kenjirou narrowed his eyes. “Where did you get that?”

“It was sitting on the ledge in front of the steering wheel. Is this the same shell I gave you literally months ago? The one you said you were going to throw back onto the beach for some snail to use?”

Kenjirou glared. “It got lost. I didn’t know it was up there. Otherwise I would’ve thrown it back outside.”

Yuuji smirked. “Well, I think its home is here now, don’t you agree?”

Kenjirou shrugged. “It might as well. It’s nice decor.”

“Or you could take it home.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because your room freaks me out. It’s caught between a hotel room and somewhere you  _ live _ . You need to put more personal items in there!”

“Don’t expect my room to look like yours. I’m not a hoarder like you.”

“You’re not! But you could have a few things! Like this shell! It would look good on a shelf somewhere!”

“Fine.” Kenjirou held out his palm and Yuuji placed the shell carefully, pulling his hand away as Kenjirou curled his fingers around the little object.

Kenjirou stood up, grabbing his backpack off the floor and handing Yuuji his.

They went upstairs and found the boat still full of people.

Kenji stepped away from the crowd, grinning. “The captain has to greet his passengers as they dismount. It’s tradition.”

Kenjirou blinked, staying perfectly still.

Yuuji snickered and shoved him forward. “Go talk to your public, captain.”

Kenjirou awkwardly pushed through the crowd and opened the front door, holding it open, shaking hands with the customers and exchanging a few friendly words.

Yuuji smiled as he watched him. He hopped into the back of the line and inserted his hand into Kenjirou’s.

“Very pleasant voyage tonight, captain. Looking forward to it again tomorrow night,” he said, moving to keep walking down the gangway.

Kenjirou grabbed the handle of his backpack and jerked him roughly backward. “Get back inside, you dumbass.”

Yuuji grinned and hopped around the entryway while the others accumulated and they all headed out together.

Kenjirou split off at the beginning of the walk like he normally did since his hotel home was in such a different direction than the neighborhoods. Yuuji contemplated running after him again, asking if he could walk him home. Instead, he just waved goodbye and stayed with the others. It was getting late and he was tired.

“I didn’t want to say this in front of Kenjirou,” Chikara started a minute later, a soft smile on his face, “because he’d probably just argue my logic, but did anyone else notice? It didn’t rain tonight at all.”

Yuuji stopped to consider. Chikara was right. It hadn’t rained, contrary to the past couple nights. “Maybe spring rain is over for the year!” he suggested excitedly.

Shigeru smirked. “It’s only been, like, a week. It’ll rain for a good bit longer, I think. You think it’s some sort of sign that it didn’t rain tonight?”

“It was pouring last night,” Chikara pointed out. “And tonight was totally calm.”

Keiji frowned. “You’ve always been so superstitious.”

“Is there any harm in wondering?”

Yuuji pondered this. There wasn’t any harm that he could see. Maybe it was a sign. If it was, he was going to take it and run with it. If the universe was smiling down on them, maybe Yuuji would accept that as permission to go boating with Kenjirou on Saturday and confess. This wouldn’t turn out like last time. If the universe was smiling on him, there was no way it would turn out as badly as last time.”

“Yuuji?” Shigeru said forcefully.

Yuuji snapped out of his thoughts to find the others looking at him. “Huh? Sorry, I was just thinking.”

Kenji smiled. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

Yuuji blushed, hoping it wasn’t visible in the darkness. “I’m gonna tell him.”

Shigeru shook Yuuji by the shoulders. “Tell him! Do it! I’ll win the bet!”

Yuuji laughed. “For the record, I am not going to try and get with Kenjirou just so that Shigeru can win yet another bet.”

“Why are you getting with him then, Yuuji?” Chikara probed, clearly just playing devil’s advocate and trying to get him to spill his feelings.

“Shut up!” Yuuji laughed. “I can see what you’re trying to do here and it’s not going to work.”

Shigeru bounced by Yuuji’s side, grinning wide. “Yuuji, you can tell us! Tell us everything! Tell us every thought about him that’s ever crossed your mind! This is exciting!”

“I don’t trust you people!” Yuuji smirked.

Shigeru tugged on Yuuji’s hand. “Aw, come on! What have we ever done? If you told us, it wouldn’t leave this circle!”

Yuuji scoffed. “You’ve said that before, remember? When you made me confess that I had a crush? And remember what the first thing you did was?”

“He texted Kenji,” Keiji supplied, grinning.

Yuuji pointed his finger at Shigeru. “Darn straight.”

Shigeru sagged. “Come on, I just want to hear you say it!”

“Say what? I’ve already said out loud to you guys that I have a crush. And apparently, you can ‘see the way I look at him’ so what else do you need? I think I’m in love with him.”

Shigeru inhaled deeply. “He said the ‘L’ word!”

Kenji smirked and took Shigeru’s hand. “Now you can leave him alone. You’ve tormented him enough for one night.”

Shigeru leaned into Kenji. “Fine. For tonight.”

Yuuji rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

 

The rest of the week went by far too slowly for Yuuji’s liking. The seconds passed like minutes and the minutes like hours until Yuuji met Kenjirou at the restaurant every afternoon. And even then, their afternoon pastimes were a little bit agonizing in the way that Yuuji had to keep interacting with his best friend, keep talking to him and looking at him and keep inside what he was so close to just blurting out.

Part of him wanted to just go for it, but another part of him still said it was a bad idea in general. Relationships didn’t work out for him, after all. Why would he risk messing up the good friendship he had with Kenjirou.

 

On Friday night, Yuuji said goodnight to Kenjirou as he headed for home and walked home with the others.

“You ready for tomorrow?” Kenji asked immediately when Kenjirou was definitely out of earshot.

Yuuji scoffed, but his heart was racing. “What’s there to get ready for? We’re just going for a boat ride. I might not even end up saying anything to him.”

“Why not?” Keiji asked. “I don’t see your logic.”

If Keiji couldn’t see the logic in not confessing to Kenjirou, Yuuji should probably trust his feelings. And yet... “I’m just nervous, okay?” Yuuji said quickly. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship over something like this.”

Shigeru sighed. “I thought you were intelligent, Yuuji. Come  _ on _ !”

“Let him be,” Kenji said mildly. “Yuuji, it’s up to you, but we all have faith in you. Kenjirou likes you a lot and I don’t think he’ll say no.”

“Thanks,” Yuuji said. “Thanks for the support. I’ll do my best...”

Chikara clapped him on the back as they reached his street. “Don’t stress out. Get a good night’s sleep and you’ll do fine.”

Yuuji waved to his friends before walking alone to his house.

 

He paced his room for a couple solid minutes after changing into pajamas. Yuuji finally gave up and grabbed his phone.

 

**Me:** Kenji, are you awake?

**Kenjiii (⌐▨_▨):** Dude it’s like quarter to 10. You are the only one who would possibly be in bed this early.

**Me:** Is Shigeru with you?

**Kenjiii (⌐▨_▨):** I mean, he’s over here, yeah. But I can make sure he doesn’t see these texts. What’s up?

**Me:** I know it’s normal to be nervous before asking someone out like this but I’m like REALLY scared. Like I don’t know if this is something I should do.

**Kenjiii (⌐▨_▨):** I know you and I know Kenjirou and I think you’re going to do just fine.

**Me:** That’s... Not the issue. I’m not afraid of him saying no, I’m afraid of myself screwing up. My track record with relationships is not all that incredible.

**Kenjiii (⌐▨_▨):** What happened?

**Me:** Remember that criminal record that kept me from getting a job at  _ N.S.N.S.N.P _ ?

**Kenjiii (⌐▨_▨):** Oh.

**Kenjiii (⌐▨_▨):** But you learned from the mistake, right? You know what not to do now.

**Me:** You have no idea how scared I am.

**Me:** I.

**Me:** Can’t.

**Me:** Lose.

**Me:** Him.

**Kenjiii (⌐▨_▨):** You’re not who you were back then. You’re not even who you were when we first all met. I can’t really make character judgments like this, but I’d say you’re a better person now. And I know you’ve changed Kenjirou. I could probably count on one hand the number of times I’d seen him smile before you made friends with him. Just. Tell him how you feel and be honest.

**Me:** Okay.

**Me:** I think I’m okay.

**Me:** Thank you, Kenji.

**Kenjiii (⌐▨_▨):** Go get ‘im, tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm. Before. The. Storm.
> 
> This is the second to last chapter. Be ready.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this isn't super relevant but just for fun, I threw an 8tracks playlist-y thing together because there are a few songs in particular (my nsnsnp playlist is vast. but we will ignore my obsessiveness) that put me in the good mood! :3 it's cute. or something. knock yourself out if you want. [[EPIC PLAYLIST BY MUSIC FANATIC AND TRASHY FANFIC WRITER HELLO IT ME]](https://8tracks.com/silveramoebasquidstark/no-shirt-no-shoes-no-problem)

“H-hey,” Yuuji breathed.

Kenjirou raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay?”

“W-what, yeah I’m fine!” Yuuji tried to keep his eyes steady on Kenjirou and flash an unconcerned smile, but based on the mildly creeped out expression on Kenjirou’s face, he wasn’t entirely successful.

“Did you not get enough sleep last night...?”

“No, I’m fine!” Yuuji said, skipping past Kenjirou. “Is this your parents’ boat?”

Kenjirou hopped into the small white boat, standing behind the wheel. “Yep. It’s been way too long since I’ve gotten a chance to drive her.”

Yuuji smiled, climbing in a little less gracefully due to his attention being focused on Kenjirou’s content smile.

“To the islands?” Kenjirou confirmed, starting the boat’s high-pitched motor.

Yuuji nodded. “The big one!”

Kenjirou smiled and they tore away from the small dock.

The wind rushed past Yuuji’s face and he cheered elatedly, feeling the closest he ever had to flying. The small cluster of islands wasn’t visible from shore but after ten minutes of racing through the water, they began to come into view.

Yuuji moved to stand behind Kenjirou and tug on the back of his shirt.

“Slow down!” Yuuji said loudly over the sound of the boat’s motor.

Kenjirou obeyed and cut their speed. Yuuji looked around, studying the watery landscape and the little peaks of the keys jutting out of the water.

Kenjirou glanced over his shoulder at Yuuji. “Do you want me to go in closer?”

Yuuji shook his head. “Drive around a little bit first. I want to see all of them.”

Kenjirou reduced their speed a little more and skirted around the islands while Yuuji stared at all the small landforms, some of them sandy, some of them dotted with small plants, a couple just dark rocks poking out of the sea.

“Do you like it?” Kenjirou asked.

“It’s so pretty here,” Yuuji said just loud enough to be heard. “How did you know these islands were here? I mean at first. Like when you guys started the  _ No shirt, No Shoes _ , did you originally plan to sail around these islands?”

Kenjirou nodded. “The five of us went out with Shigeru’s father once as kids just for some casual boating and Chikara noticed something off in the distance so we came to check things out and found this little cluster of islands. We never really came back but when we started planning for the restaurant we knew we wanted to go sail somewhere every night so I suggested we come here. Kenji had his boating license by then and we checked it out a bit and discovered the cave so we decided that was going to be our route.”

Yuuji smiled, catching a glimpse of the biggest island. “That’s really cool...”

“Are you ready to go in closer?”

“Yes, please!”

Kenjirou expertly piloted the small craft in towards the islands. In some areas, the individual land masses were only a couple feet apart from each other or the sea floor was too shallow and it was difficult to navigate.

It was all beautiful though, and Yuuji leaned on the outer edge of the boat to reach and brush his fingers through a cluster of leaves. The boat rounded a small, rocky island and Yuuji gasped as the entrance to the cave lay in front of him.

He’d been through the cavern countless times in the past months, but this was an entirely new feeling. Sitting at a table on the top deck of the large sailboat in the setting sun was nothing,  _ nothing _ like standing behind Kenjirou in the small boat in the late morning sunshine and feeling like he was being swallowed as Kenjirou slowly piloted them through the vast cave opening.

The cave felt a lot bigger from this perspective, all the way on the bottom with nothing but the air surrounding him for many feet up. Yuuji’s mind was reeling and his heart was racing.

Finally, he recognized the arched opening that would lead into the larger cavern where the waterfall was.

Yuuji heard the roaring of the cascade before he saw it, but the instant he did, his heart skipped a beat and air was the furthest thing from his lungs. “Kenjirou—” he gasped.

Kenjirou turned from the controls for an instant and Yuuji grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

 

There was a moment where time seemed to freeze, and then it was moving again, though it was moving too quickly now.

The boat had started to veer when Yuuji pulled Kenjirou toward him and the front end of the boat knocked against the cave wall. Eyes wide, Kenjirou pulled away from Yuuji, shoving him away roughly and grabbing for the controls to pull them back into the water.

Yuuji lost his balance and fell hard to the bottom of the boat, realizing what he’d done.

Kenjirou swore but successfully avoided crashing.

A couple tears prickled in the corners of Yuuji’s eyes. “Kenjirou, I—”

“Not now!” Kenjirou’s voice was clipped.

Yuuji stayed completely still, sitting in the bottom of the boat as Kenjirou drove.

Instead of going back toward the mainland, like Yuuji would’ve expected, Kenjirou just pulled them out of the cave and beached the boat on a small section of sandy beach. He hopped out, circling the front of the boat to assess the damage. Finally, he looked back into the boat at Yuuji.

“You can come out of there...” Kenjirou said.

Shaking slightly, Yuuji stood up and jumped out onto the sand. “Kenjirou, I’m really sorry, I’ll pay for any damage and I’ll—”

Kenjirou put a finger to his lips, effectively silencing Yuuji. “It’s okay. The paint’s just scratched. We weren’t going very fast so there isn’t much damage to the boat.”

Yuuji shut his mouth for a second. “Oh.”

Kenjirou looked steadily at Yuuji. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Yuuji looked down. “Can we sit down somewhere?”

Kenjirou plunked down where he stood, still looking at Yuuji expectantly.

Yuuji almost smiled and walked a short distance from Kenjirou, sitting down by the side of a little tide pool and dipping his fingers in the warm, clear water.

Kenjirou stood up and sat down again next to Yuuji, looking into the small puddle of water too.

“So, I think I have a crush on you,” Yuuji started.

“I... picked up on that...” Kenjirou replied.

“Are you mad at me?”

“I should’ve expected a theatrical confession like that from you. So no, not really.”

“I mean about the crush.”

“I’m not mad.”

“What are you feeling then?”

Kenjirou looked off into the distance. “It’s very confusing. I’m not much of a feeler; I’m more of a thinker. I think that I’ve never had someone have a crush on me. And that feels very weird. I kind of picked up on it and the others are kind of obvious when they’re trying to constantly shove me in your direction or leave us alone so I figured they probably were trying to set us up from the beginning.”

“And...?”

“And I’ve never been in love before. So this is a very strange and new feeling. I need to get used to feeling instead of thinking...”

Yuuji held his breath.

“Kiss me again. I want to see how it...  _ feels _ .”

Yuuji leaned towards Kenjirou and placed a hand on the side of his face. Kenjirou closed his eyes while Yuuji closed the distance between them.

This kiss lasted longer than the first, several seconds of every single one of Yuuji’s senses on fire. He pulled away first this time, attempting to read Kenjirou’s expression.

Kenjirou blinked twice, swallowed. “Yuuji?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve thought about it before. About  _ us _ .”

“What did you think about it?”

“I’ve thought about holding your hand and I’ve thought about going on dates which was a little weird because I feel like that’s already what we do kinda, like, we spend almost all afternoon together and every moment is really important to me but I guess dating is different because it’s hanging out but more official. I’ve thought about walking off the boat at the end of the night and saying ‘Hey, do you want to spend the night?’ and I’ve thought about sharing the bed, but not doing anything explicit, you know, but just. Being there. Together. And I’ve thought about sitting on the couch at your house with you and watching TV and falling asleep like that and I’ve thought about going below deck and you always run ahead of me and sit down in the captain’s chair and instead of sitting on the floor, I’d go sit on your lap. I’ve thought about sitting on the ledge above the dashboard and looking out the window with you before we leave and I’ve thought about the others finally shutting up about getting me a date and I’ve thought about it being even more comfortable when the six of us hang out because it’s not just an odd smattering of people anymore, it’s three couples and that would be cool. But I don’t know if you’re thinking any of those things and I don’t know how all of those things would feel though I know I’ve never wanted to try before I met you.”

Yuuji was speechless for a solid minute. He just looked steadily into Kenjirou’s eyes, wondering how to respond.

Kenjirou bit his lip and opened his mouth again. “Yuuji, I’m not exactly sure when I started liking you, but what I do know, is that I can’t take my mind off you anymore. And if this is what love is, then I think I like it.”

Yuuji wasn’t sure if these were the best words, but they were the only words he could come up with. “I know exactly how long I’ve had a crush on you. It was the first night I met you and I introduced myself and you said ‘Enchanted’ with the most bored look on your face and I shook your hand for way too long and you pushed me away and from there, I was gone. And I think somewhere in there, a simple crush turned into infatuation and that turned into love. Right now, I love everything about you and everything you do. I could just watch you and I’d be in heaven.”

“So that settles it,” Kenjirou said matter-of-factly, as if it were that simple. As if.

Yuuji looked away. “Do you have any reservations? I don’t want you to be nervous or think you’re making a mistake.”

Kenjirou tilted his head. “I don’t think I do. It’s something new and I’m not always good at new things but I’m excited. Why, do you have reservations?”

Yuuji nodded. “Nothing about you, though. It’s my fault. And it’s making me nervous, otherwise, I probably would’ve asked you out a while ago.”

Kenjirou frowned and hesitantly touched Yuuji’s shoulder. “Can I do this? Am I allowed to touch you like this?”

Yuuji smiled down at Kenjirou’s hand. “Yes. I don’t know if you’re still going to want to date me after I tell you this, but it’s not fair to not tell you. It’s about something I did last year before I moved.”

“That doesn’t matter. You came here for a fresh start and that’s what’s important—”

“No, Kenjirou, look at me,” Yuuji said seriously. “This is important. I went to jail.”

Kenjirou kept his gaze steady on Yuuji and didn’t move.

Yuuji went on, trying his hardest to keep it together. It had been almost a year since this had happened and since he’d talked about it to anyone. “Do you remember? When I first moved here and tried to get a job at your restaurant except I got scared because I have a record.”

Kenjirou exhaled. “You said you regretted it.”

Yuuji shut his eyes. “I do. More than anything. But it still happened and I could move halfway around the world instead of halfway across the country and that wouldn’t change that it still happened.”

“So what was it?”

Yuuji opened his eyes, drawing on Kenjirou’s calm appearance. “It was an abuse charge. I hurt someone.”

Kenjirou shrugged. “That doesn’t seem like that big of a deal, but if there’s more, you can tell me about it.”

Yuuji played his fingers through the sand. “So, I wasn’t the most honorable person back then and I was convinced the world didn’t really care about me so I didn’t care about the world either and I did a lot of things I’m not proud of. And one of those times, I... I got a girl pregnant.”

Kenjirou paused. “What happened after that?”

Yuuji felt the first tears fall. “She told me and I was so stupid back then so I just yelled at her that I didn’t care and that it wasn’t my fault and it was only her fault and she tried to tell me that yes, it was my fault and then I hit her and one of our other friends was there too and he called the cops. My family moved here because I couldn’t stand to stay there for my last year of high school. I... I didn’t even like her all that much, which is the worst part because there were others like her, other people I was... with. A few girls, a couple of guys too and I’ll forget them all eventually and I would’ve forgotten about her just like the rest of them too, but I’ll never forget about her. Even though I want to forget so badly.”

Kenjirou considered the information for a minute. “Is she okay?”

Yuuji looked back down at the ground. “As far as I know, she’s fine. She got an abortion, actually. Neither of us could take care of a kid, especially together. We couldn’t even take care of ourselves. The entire last two months before I moved was just one long nightmare and I’m ashamed that I ran away from it. If I could go back in time, I’d do a hundred things differently, but the first thing I’d do would be to slap myself in the face.”

Kenjirou smirked. “I can help you with that.”

Yuuji shut his eyes and flinched as Kenjirou drew his hand back. But instead, Yuuji felt a light kiss on his forehead.

“It’s okay.”

Yuuji opened his eyes and looked at Kenjirou.

“It’s okay,” Kenjirou said again, shrugging. “You did what you did and you can’t take it back but you grew from it.”

“Aren’t you worried that I’ll get freaked out and slap you over something dumb?”

Kenjirou brushed his thumb over the fading, week-old, red mark over Yuuji’s eye. “You’ve already taken a hit or two for me so we could call it even.”

“That’s not okay though,” Yuuji frowned. “That would be the furthest thing from okay and it’s the last thing I’d ever want to do.”

“Then I’m not really worried. You might’ve been different back then, but I know you right now. And I don’t think you would ever hit someone if you didn’t have to. I say that because last week you hesitated to even defend yourself. I trust you. And not just the kind of trust like I’d trust you to drive my car. I trust you with me.”

Yuuji blinked in surprise. “Are you sure?”

Kenjirou nodded, his expression never shifting out of neutral.

“If you feel anything going downhill between us  _ ever _ , you get yourself out. Because I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me.”

“I promise. I know how to take care of myself.”

Yuuji breathed a sigh of relief. “I haven’t told anyone about that since I moved here. And I don’t think my parents ever really let it go and I know no one at my old school plans on forgiving me.”

“Have you talked to her since?”

“No.”

“I think you should. I think it would help you. Because I don’t want you to be afraid to date me.”

“Are you saying I should call her?”

Kenjirou shrugged. “Kinda.”

“It’s been, like, a year and she doesn’t want to talk to me, that’s for sure!”

“I think it would help you move on, don’t you think so?”

Yuuji paused. “Do you want me to do it right now...”

“Go for it.”

Yuuji bit his lip and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He may have lost all his contacts from his old life, but he was never going to be able to forget her number. The ten digits were burned into his brain and he didn’t have to think to punch them in.

The phone rang three times before she picked up. “Hello?”

Yuuji’s breath caught in his throat. Her voice sounded older, and yet exactly the same as it had back then. “H-hi. Sorry to bother you. It’s Yuuji.”

Silence on the other end.

“I know you don’t want to hear from me and you just want to move on and so do I. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you’re doing okay.”

“Why are you acting nice?” Her voice was ice cold.

“Because I’ve changed and I’m sorry for everything and I hope I haven’t screwed up your life too badly. I hope you’ve been able to move on and be happy.”

She still sounded hesitant. “It is better. I hope you’re doing well also.”

“I am. I’m very happy.”

“That’s good. Listen, I’m... I’m not mad at you anymore. I thought you should know that. I forgave you a while ago so I hope it doesn’t haunt you still.”

“It’ll haunt me the rest of my life. I think,” Yuuji replied seriously. “But that’s a good thing because if I forgot it ever happened then I would probably still be as much of a jerk as I was to you. And I don’t want to be the same me I was back then.”

There was a hint of warmth entering her voice. “You have changed.”

Yuuji smiled. “You think?”

“Yeah. We both have, I think. I’m with someone else now but we’re more of a taking-it-slow kind of thing.”

“That’s good. I’m glad to hear that. Is he nice?”

“He is. What about you?”

Yuuji blinked and looked at Kenjirou. “Y-yeah. I have... I have a boyfriend.”

Kenjirou stifled a smile.

“That’s cool!” she said. “Does he love you?”

“I think so...”

“And you love him?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good. That’s all you need. I’ve gotta go, but it was nice to talk to you, Yuuji.”

“Yeah,” Yuuji breathed. “Nice to talk to you too.”

“Bye.”

Yuuji stared at his phone for a few seconds.

“Don’t you dare tell me you’re in love with her,” Kenjirou stretched out on the sand.

“I didn’t think she’d be like that. She’s more mature now too. I thought she’d hang up as soon as I said it was me.”

“Well, she didn’t. Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah...”

“Are you afraid to be in a relationship still?”

“No.”

“Good. What are you thinking about?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

Kenjirou smiled and leaned in.

Yuuji felt like he had released a breath he’d been holding for an entire year. Somehow, despite all the mistakes he’d made, things were working out for everyone, especially for him. “Can we never leave here?” Yuuji whispered.

Kenjirou raised an eyebrow.

“This island. This moment. I don’t want it to end.”

“It has to end sometime but it can last a little longer, I think.”

Yuuji grinned and laid down on his back in the sand, pulling Kenjirou on top of him.

Kenjirou was a little stiff at first, but he relaxed after a few seconds.

“You okay?” Yuuji asked.

“Yeah. Just... new.”

“That’s good. New is good.”

“I think it is.”

“So can I spend the night with you now?”

“I’d be okay with that.”

“Can we do the things you said that you were thinking about? Because I’ve wanted all of those too.”

“Maybe not all at once, but yeah.”

“Sorry for almost crashing the boat trying to kiss you.”

Kenjirou smirked. “It’s okay. Should we go back in the cave? We came here to explore, right?”

Yuuji leaped to his feet, pulling Kenjirou along with him. “Come on then! I want to find that waterfall and see where it comes from and maybe there’s buried pirate treasure in that cave! If I were a pirate, that’s the one place in the whole world I would pick to bury my treasure. In the  _ whole world _ !”

“Why’s that?” Kenjirou asked, walking slightly behind Yuuji.

“Because I’d never misplace it. That place is  _ unforgettable _ .”

They only had to walk a short distance until the found the entrance of the cave. There was only a small ledge of land that Kenjirou followed inside, but Yuuji splashed along beside him where the water was shallow enough.

It was dark inside the cave except for the thin beams of sunlight that filtered in through the openings. Kenjirou slid on the gravel ground once and Yuuji had his hands around Kenjirou in an instant to right him.

“Kenjirou, how far across is the cave?”

“Maybe fifty feet? The water’s really deep in the middle, though. We sail through it, remember?”

“I’m gonna swim out. Join me.”

“I don’t want to get my clothes wet.”

Yuuji rolled his eyes and grinned, feeling water soaking through his shorts and t-shirt as he paddled out to the middle of the submerged cavern, unable to make out almost any of the details around him due to the darkness. “I’m gonna see how deep it goes!”

“Yuuji, wait!”

Yuuji made some splashing noises but stayed above the surface, holding in laughter. He slowly made his way back toward the edge, careful not to make any noise. He kept only his head above the water and watched as Kenjirou’s murky silhouette on the rocky bank paced slightly, watching the water.

“Yuuji?”

Yuuji crept closer.

“Yuuji!” Kenjirou stepped knee-depth into the water and prepared to dive in all the way.

Yuuji roared and jumped out of the water, grabbing Kenjirou around the waist and pulling him in.

Kenjirou screamed as he went under, then gasped when Yuuji tugged him back above the surface.

Kenjirou slapped his chest. “You ass!”

Yuuji laughed. “Get used to it!”

Kenjirou scooped his hand through the water and threw it at Yuuji’s face.

Yuuji dropped Kenjirou and splashed him back.

Kenjirou fled back onto land and Yuuji chased after him, back toward the cave’s entrance.

Being slightly smaller and nimbler, Kenjirou made it along the narrow path with ease, but Yuuji biffed it into the water again.

Kenjirou just laughed and kept running, waiting for Yuuji to grin, pick himself up off the ground and sprint after him.

 

They sailed back to the mainland in the late afternoon, realizing that Kenjirou still had a job to attend to, come sunset.

Yuuji’s second attempt at a departure announcement that was slightly more cohesive than the first, though he also threw in a couple more jokes for good measure.

Afterward, he sat up on the ledge again, talking softly, interrupted occasionally by a contribution or a “Shut up, I’m concentrating,” from Kenjirou.

As they entered the cave again, Yuuji looked down to see Kenjirou smiling softly. “What’s so funny?” Yuuji asked.

“Nothing. I’m just thinking.”

The waterfall came into view and Yuuji leaned down and kissed Kenjirou’s forehead lightly. “Don’t crash.”

Kenjirou scoffed. “Stop trying to kiss me while I’m driving.”

“Is that an order, captain?”

“Not really.”

Yuuji kissed Kenjirou’s cheek.

Kenjirou did manage to be successful in not crashing and they walked up the stairs after landing, both smiling. Kenjirou went to go say hello to the night’s passengers and Kenji and Shigeru ran over to Yuuji.

“Okay, not cool, dude!” Kenji said. “You two leave in the morning and then just roll back in here and go straight downstairs without talking to anyone? Did you have fun? Where did you go? Did you talk to him?”

Yuuji smirked. “So when are we going to start going on triple dates?”

Shigeru’s jaw dropped, then he smiled and slapped Kenji’s back. “Dude, you owe me SO MUCH MONEY!”

Kenji rolled his eyes. “You own my entire soul and my firstborn child already from previous bets, Shi. Do you really need anything more from me?”

Shigeru pouted. “Yes. We shook on it.”

Yuuji smiled. “Kenji, I’m just wondering why you bet against us. Don’t you know that love prevails in the end or however that cliche goes?”

“I wasn’t betting against you, per se.” Kenji crossed his arms. “I was just betting against Shigeru.”

Yuuji laughed. “That’s a little bit better I guess.”

Keiji and Chikara joined the forming group as well.

Keiji looked at Yuuji with a smile. “Based on Shigeru’s yelling about winning the bet, I assume things went well.”

Yuuji smirked. “Heck yeah, things went well. I—”

At that moment Kenjirou walked back over and Yuuji’s attention was stolen. “Kenjirou! I didn’t say before but today’s voyage was really smooth and nice!”

Kenjirou glared. “Okay.”

“It always is, but today especially was good!”

“Thank you, Yuuji.” Kenjirou turned back to the front door to leave.

Yuuji bounced after him with the others in tow.

“Kenjirou, can I walk you home?”

“Sure.”

Yuuji waved exuberantly to the other four as they split off.

“Can I spend the night?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“If you shut up for five seconds, I’ll think about it.”

“Hey, Kenjirou?”

“What happened to shutting up...?”

“Kenjirou.”

“What is it?”

“Should I get a job at  _ No Shirt, No Shoes, No Problem _ ?”

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t know. I want to so I can work with all of you guys, but if I did, I wouldn’t get to hang out with you all afternoon.”

“You’re going to continue doing announcements for me if you don’t get an actual job, right?”

“Of course!”

“And you’re going to sit on the ledge by the window and distract me while I’m driving?”

“Um...”

“And you’re going to try to kiss me when we pass the waterfall?”

“Kenjirou, I don’t—”

“And you’re going to keep shoving me into that crowd of people after we get back so I can greet them?”

Yuuji looked away.

“And you’re going to keep making me laugh and making sure I don’t get punched by my sister and keeping me on my toes and pestering me about walking me home and saving my life?”

Yuuji stopped walking.

Kenjirou smiled and threaded his fingers through Yuuji’s. “You don’t need a formal job, do you?”

Yuuji grinned and bounced alongside Kenjirou. “Well, if I’ve gotta take care of you all the time, I suppose I don’t really have time to work...”

“You’re pretty busy when you think about it.”

“Do I get paid in hugs and sleepovers?”

“As long as you bring me more almonds in the morning and let me sleep until at least 6:00.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Then yes, I think we have a deal.”

“Hey, Kenjirou?”

“Yes?”

“Have you ever been surfing at night?”

“A few times. What do you want from me...?”

“I want to ride on that really long board with you again.”

“Yuuji, we can go tomorrow. It’s late. You’re not good at nighttime.”

“I’ll be fine,” Yuuji feigned indignation.

“I doubt the surf shack is open this late.”

“But you pretty much live off that place so you know where there’s a hidden key and you’ve used it before.”

“Who told you that?”

“Intuition.”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “By that, you mean Kenji don’t you.”

“Yeah...”

“Alright, whatever. Let’s go.”

Yuuji skipped ahead and kicked his shoes off in the sand. He stuffed his shirt into his backpack and bounced up and down by the side of the waves. 

Kenjirou followed after him, not bothering to take off his shirt or anything after he grabbed the large surfboard.

“Kenjirou, what if you get wet!”

“I don’t fall.”

“What if I crash us? I’m real good at that.”

“Then I’m going to be pissed.”

“Do I still get to spend the night at your house?”

“What do you think?”

“...Yes?”

“No surprise dunking tonight. Come on. One time.”

“Two times?”

“Once. I will promise you one smooth ride.”

Yuuji grinned and splashed into the water to sit near the front of the surfboard while Kenjirou paddled them out into the waves. 

“Kenjirou?” Yuuji looked behind him.

Kenjirou had paused, gauging the incoming waves. “Mm?”

“Sometime can I do this? I want to be the one standing sometime while you ride.”

“Think you can do it? It feels different than normal.”

“I think I can! Can I try?”

“Don’t get me wet.”

Yuuji grinned and hopped into the waist-deep water and scrambled back on behind Kenjirou.

Kenjirou sat straight-backed, facing forward near the tip of the board while Yuuji began paddling back toward shore. He timed the wave, popped up and immediately almost fell. It was a really different feeling to have to balance himself as well as Kenjirou at the same time, but he regained stability within a few seconds. Yuuji exhaled softly, taking them back toward shore. He kept his eyes on Kenjirou’s back, wondering if he should throw them both overboard intentionally.

And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to. Kenjirou looked peaceful, riding along like this and Yuuji didn’t want to ruin that.

They got back to shore and hopped off.

“That was pretty good, Yuuji.” Kenjirou smiled.

“Better than you thought?” Yuuji pushed.

“Well, we didn’t die. So yeah, better than I thought.”

Yuuji smirked. “Were you helping me?”

“A little bit. Just to keep us steady.”

“I could feel it. Now it’s my turn!”

“What?”

“Now I get to ride.”

“I said once.”

“That doesn’t count! I want to ride too!”

Kenjirou only smiled and picked up the board again, paddling out.

Yuuji sat quietly near the front, admiring the way that Kenjirou had still managed to stay completely dry other than his hands from paddling.

The wave Kenjirou caught was a bit bigger and Yuuji felt the power behind it as it hit.

Kenjirou stood confidently and Yuuji grinned, the feeling like he was flying returning to him again.

Yuuji shifted his weight and felt Kenjirou shakily change his footing to compensate.

“Cut it out, I don’t need your help,” Kenjirou grumbled from behind him.

Oh, Kenjirou thought Yuuji was  _ trying to help _ ?

Yuuji grinned and planted his hands on the sides of the board, yanking one side upwards.

For an instant, they just turned and Kenjirou fell into a kneel in a last ditch effort to stay upright.

Yuuji laughed as he flipped the board on top of them and his mouth filled with salt water. When he came back up, Kenjirou was waiting for him and smacked him mercilessly.

“Yuuji!”

Yuuji just laughed. “Gotcha!”

“What exactly are you trying to accomplish!?”

“I mean, I was trying to throw you into the water. And I succeeded.”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “You’re the worst. It’s going to be a cold walk home...”

“You the one who insisted on not taking your shirt off.”

“I didn’t count on my asshole boyfriend intentionally flipping the board!”

Yuuji’s heart skipped a beat. The word “boyfriend” sounded very nice coming from Kenjirou’s mouth. Yuuji rolled his eyes. “Okay, Kenjirou, I won’t do that again this time.”

“This time?”

“Yeah, c’mon!”

“No way, I’m cold and wet and going home.”

“You promised one smooth ride. That wasn’t very smooth, was it? Looks like we have to go again!”

Kenjirou narrowed his eyes. “If you go by that logic, technically we could keep going until you decided.”

Yuuji winked. “Exactly. Loophole! You can’t deny it; you promised!”

“Yuuji, I don’t...”

Yuuji just grinned and grabbed Kenjirou’s hand, running back into the water.

After a few minutes and a couple more insults thrown back and forth, they were riding back toward shore.

Yuuji kept as steady as possible but scooted backward on the board slightly.

“Yuuji, don’t—” Kenjirou corrected their combined balance.

Yuuji shifted again until they were both directly in the center of the board. He jerked on the board again and Kenjirou dropped to one knee to correct. Yuuji giggled, reaching behind him to touch Kenjirou’s arm. “I can control you!”

Kenjirou just smirked and rested a hand on Yuuji’s back as they approached shore for what wouldn’t be the last time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!!! We did it!!!! Welcome to the end!!!!! I hope everyone is satisfied by where this finished!!! Important thing of the chapter: Yuuji is a feeler and Kenjirou is a thinker and there are times when Yuuji's emotions are making life hell for him and only Kenjirou's solid logic can cut through the fog and set him back on the right path of not freaking out over things that don't matter anymore. I hecking love them... The moral of the whole story is that Terushira is eternal, FutaYaha are a couple o' shits, and EnnoAka are majestic. If there are any questions, feel free to comment even if its criticism, I'm always looking for ways to become a better writer!!!
> 
> A couple shout-outs are in order here, first one goes to my beautiful best friend [Starlity](http://starlity.tumblr.com) for being right by my side through this whole adventure and taking the time every week to beta read new chapters, leave feedback, and generally make me laugh until tears are running down my face on a consistent basis. ("All in a gay's work!" (yes I'm still laughing about that. That was the best typo ever typed.)) I love you girl, thank you for having my back and being truly amazing!!! Fun fact, every DAMN THING I WRITE stems from conversations with her so if, for some reason, you like this trash that I produce, do me a solid and go check out her blog; her art is awe-inspiring and she's the greatest. LOVE HER. LOVE MY BEST FREAKING FRIEND EVER. SHE DESERVES ALL THE LOVE IN THE UNIVERSE
> 
> Second call-out goes to the lovely peoples of y'all who have been with me since the beginning, reading every chapter as it updates and leaving comments that make me smile without fail and subsequently reassuring me that this isn't a waste of my time and people do appreciate this! So thank you!!!
> 
> I'm a bit emotional about this since it is the longest thing I've ever written and it's FINALLY complete, I'm just super happy to have seen it come this far.... my word baby.... so thank you to everyone who has read it, you are ALL very appreciated by me.
> 
> (also side note that I'm likely not going to be real active on here for at least a little while as I focus on graduating high school *~* but I promise I'm not going anywhere and TeruShira is still my life force and I'll take this moment as well to just say COME TALK TO ME I ENJOY PEOPLE EVEN IF I AM AWKWARD AND IF YOU PAT ME AND TALK ABOUT MY OTP TO ME I WILL LOVE YOU INSTANTLY my tumblr is [@silveramoebasquid](http://silveramoebasquid.tumblr.com) and I do not run a quality blog anymore but I still accept any offers to scream into the void about haikyuu!!
> 
> I don't even know if I was intending to wrap this all up nicely since now I'm just rambling so I'm just going to fade into the darkness WITH ONE LAST HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS PUT UP WITH AND READ THE SHITTIEST SLOW BURN RAREPAIR FIC YOU'LL EVER ENCOUNTER GDI WHY IS THIS WHAT IVE DONE WITH MY LIFE
> 
> okay bye thank you all.


End file.
